


Пыльная романтика

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Road Trips, Romance, truck driver
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дорога, душевные разговоры и новые города – все должно идти по старому сценарию, но ожидания не подтверждаются. История о том, как иногда воспринимаются люди и как дела обстоят на самом деле.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. «Одинокая звезда»

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I44IYGyB_4  
> Бета - Monstra (https://ficbook.net/authors/830306)

— Эй, Тим! Знакомься, твой новый напарник. — Его сильно дернули за плечо, чуть не оторвав рукав футболки. — Это… Как, ещё раз?  
— Майк, — громко сказал парень, пытаясь выкрутиться из захвата и оставить руку себе. Полный и грубый начальник не унимался, пихал теперь в лопатку, чтобы пошевеливался и быстрее забирался в трак.  
— Да мне пофиг, я ж сказал, что сам езжу, — пробурчал новый знакомый и по совместительству водитель тягача Тим. — Гарри, я же тебе говорил, такие пареньки от меня убегают после первой поездки.  
— Заткнись, Тим. Ты ещё в моей конторе числишься, а я не хочу штраф за тебя платить, когда инспекция прознает, что ты один за рулем больше восьми часов сидишь. Давайте, знакомьтесь и притирайтесь. — Начальник последний раз пихнул в спину и раздосадованный тем, что просто не может закинуть Майка в кабину, бросил попытки. — Добро пожаловать в команду, Майк. Тим отличный парень.  
«Отличный парень», впрочем, мнения начальства не разделял, смотрел волком из-под нависшей на лоб темной челки, внимательно сканировал взглядом. Майк знал, какое он производит первое впечатление, татуировки на тощем теле и пирсинг на лице, не способствовали открытым улыбкам, больше люди предпочитали пялиться, не скрываясь. Хорошо, что хоть постригся недавно, длинные волосы по жаре уже раздражали, поэтому было принято радикальное решение и немедленная стрижка под ноль.  
— Тим, значит? — спросил Майк, пытаясь разрядить напряженное молчание и переглядывания. Водитель в отличие от него выглядел отлично, словно и не он водит седельный тягач, больше похож на фотомодель. Мог бы и карьеру сделать в модельном бизнесе, чего его в дальнобойщики занесло.  
— А ты, значит, — Майк, — не спрашивал Тим. — Мы долго не проработаем.  
— Это ещё почему? — удивился Майк, в своих навыках он был уверен, не с улицы ж пришел, рекомендации на три страницы.  
— А я не пущу тебя за руль, — пожал плечами новый коллега. — Я не доверяю чужакам.  
— О. Вот оно что, — хмыкнул Майк, но особо не расстроился. За его десятилетнюю карьеру дальнобоя и не такие строптивые случались, дело времени просто. Водители очень трепетно относились к своим тракам, по сути, оберегали свой дом. — А я всегда мечтал прокатиться на «Одинокой звезде». Семнадцатый год выпуска? Это круто, чувак.  
— Ты и прокатишься, только в роли пассажира. Чувак. — Тим забрался уже в кабину, хлопнул дверью громче, чем, скорее всего, рассчитывал. Злился, видно было и без упертого начальника.  
«Интернешнл» сверкал на солнце черными, вымытыми до блеска боками, и Майку становилось отчего-то обидно. Вроде и накатал уже достаточно, но толкового напарника не находилось, а подбрасывали его обычно к таким эгоистам. Траков пять уже сменил, этот шестой будет. Неизвестно, на какое время он застрял с этим кукольным Тимом, может статься, что не всё так просто и ему придется притираться к новому водителю дольше ожидаемого времени. Пора бы и себе купить тягач, да перейти в одиночки или самому выбирать с кем ездить. Пока Майк себе подобной роскоши позволить не мог.  
Майк подтянулся на поручне, переступив ногами по узким серебристым ступеням, кинул на пол под сиденье свой тощий рюкзак с вещами и залез внутрь трака. Сразу всё показалось каким-то бездушным, что ли. Майк уже привык, что кабины тягачей — это как квартира или дом: многое говорила о хозяине. Или хозяин «Одинокой звезды» был внутри пуст как чугунный вымытый котелок, или относился к машине иначе и не так, как большинство дальнобойщиков. Здесь было пусто, словно вчера тягач сошел с конвейера и Тим успел только серую штору, в тон всего винилового салона, прицепить, делая перегородку между спальным местом и водительским. Возможно, на лице Майка слишком много отобразилось того, что он не хотел говорить.  
— Думал, узнаешь обо мне многое? — Дураком тот определенно не был, понимал, почему Майк рассматривает всё с изумлением в глазах. — Хрен тебе, а не личное.  
Да что ж он так злится-то? Не завтракал? Не выспался? Вопросов было много, но Майк благоразумно решил оставить их на потом. Нечего подкармливать ярость. Он пожал плечами и бережно закрыл двери, старательно отворачиваясь к лобовому стеклу и сжимая лодыжками свою кладь. Чувствовал себя более чем чужим.

***

День выдался сумбурным и до ужаса странным. Ещё Майк так не работал, это точно. Напарник с ним общался сквозь зубы, постоянно пытался отмолчаться, и через его невежество они чуть не забыли накладную на два прицепа. Майк матерился у себя в голове и строил планы побега. Что за цаца, работать же нанялся, а не в мужья. Хотя ещё нужно проверить насчет мужей или дев, если вдруг до конца дня они друг друга не испепелят взглядом. Тима бесил сам факт нахождения Майка в одной с ним кабине, он постоянно косил взглядом и яростно дергал рычаг скоростей.  
Надоело уже вечером, когда они помотались по городу Теннесси в Иллинойсе, доставили с десяток объемных грузов, но все по месту. Майк думал, что работа окончена и всё, но оказалось, Тим задумал забрать ещё один прицеп, ехать в ночь и в другой штат. Сразу же пришло другое виденье, как Гарри с утра орал на Тима, выходит — не зря. До Форт-Уэйна в Индиане было всего шесть часов в пути, но после рабочего дня было не до приключений. Майка уже клонило ко сну, и он осатанело тер лицо, цеплял ладонями пирсинг в брови и губе, ещё немного и оторвет сережки к чертям, вот мать обрадуется.  
— Слушай, давай поговорим, — решил пойти на мировую Майк, всё ещё надеялся помириться. — Пошли, выпьем кофе или чаю, съедим по бутеру, или что ты там любишь, и просто поговорим. Расскажи мне правила, хорошо?  
— Нам придется со сто тридцать шестого съехать на сто десятое шоссе. Только там фаст-фуд продают, — неожиданно пошел навстречу Тим. Может, сучиться надоело или просто проголодался, с самого ж утра ничего ещё не ели. — В «Бургер Кинг» пошли.  
— Да как скажешь. — Майк поднял ладони вверх, выражая согласие и повиновение. — Мне кофе только выпить.  
— Тебе бы и пожрать, худой аж светишься, — такого откровения Майк не ожидал от водителя, дернул на себе болтающуюся майку и подтянул сползающие джинсы. М-да. Что-то и правда, похудел сильнее. На Тиме футболка и джинсы сидели отлично, подчеркивая тренированные мышцы — когда только успевал? — Я так и быть угощу.  
— Тогда чего мы ждем? — широко улыбнулся Майк, радуясь, что примирение прошло без боя, и запрыгнул в кабину, следом за летящим на сиденье планшетом с накладной.  
В закусочной на удивление было многолюдно. Часы над стойкой исправно показывали девять часов вечера, а за столиками с мягкими диванами и стульями сидело много отдыхающих и отпускников. Был май, жаркий до неприличия, так что иногда вечер спасал от не по-весеннему палящего солнца.  
Они заняли угловой столик, круглый с двумя обычными стульями. Пока Майк рассиживался и рассматривал окружающую публику и атмосферу, Тим прогулялся к стойке и заказал им ужин, как потом обнаружил Майк — по два бургера, по большой картошке и по крепкому американо.  
Разговор изначально не клеился, Майк утолял свой голод, уже и не помнил, когда последний раз ел нормально. Со дня последней зарплаты прошло почти два месяца, а ещё нужно протянуть до первого аванса на новой работе. Если с Тимом поладить получится. Вернее, с водителем ему крайне нужно наладить отношения. Иначе придется ещё искать себе работу, а это время.  
— Так… Э-э-э… Давно ты ездишь? — нарушил молчание Майк, неловко находя нейтральную тему. — Трак приличный.  
— Я за рулем с восемнадцати, а свой трак купил лет пять назад. Пришлось впахивать, как сейчас пашу, — Тим вытер рот салфеткой, не глядя на Майка, но не артачился, хоть это радовало. — Мне отец ещё помог вначале.  
— Тоже дальнобойщиком работает? — уточнил Майк, желудок приятно потяжелел от еды, и спать захотелось ещё сильнее. Он приложился к стаканчику с кофе.  
— Не-а, — улыбнулся широко Тим, как с обложки ж чувак, эти ямочки на щеках, ровные белые зубы, миндалевидные глаза. Майк засмотрелся. — У меня отец работник умственного труда, возглавляет отделение банка в Филадельфии.  
— А мать?  
— А мать дома сидит. Зачем ей работать? Отец её обеспечивает, я уже выпорхнул из гнезда. А у тебя как?  
— С точностью до наоборот, — тема была не из лучших, но если уж Тим поделился, то придется и самому душу открывать. — Мать работает официанткой в местном кафе. «У Вики» называется. Во Флориде в Майами, возле университета. Мы с ней не сильно поддерживаем отношения.  
— Сама живет? — Тим внимательно и серьезно смотрел на Майка, тоже пил кофе.  
— С моей сестрой. — Майк прочистил горло и глотнул ещё напитка. — Отец погиб, когда мне было пять лет — авария.  
— Ты для этого работаешь? Для них? — не удивился Тим, таких историй, как у Майка, много, что уже поделать, жизнь иногда преподносит сюрпризы.  
— Для сестры. Она биологом хочет быть, поступила в позапрошлом году во Флоридский международный университет в родном городе. Платить приходиться много, но я не могу её бросить без образования, в свое время не получилось мне выучиться как следует. Теперь вот пытаюсь наладить отношения с тобой, чтобы продолжить благое дело.  
— А ушел почему от предыдущего водителя? — поинтересовался Тим сурово, но больше напускал злобности, уже почти оттаял.  
— У меня было пять водителей. Который тебя интересует? — улыбнулся грустно Майк.  
— Ну, давай, предположим, в общих чертах обо всех. Должен же я знать, что такого в тебе отторгающего или что было странного у дальнобойщиков, раз не поладили. — Пожал плечами Тим, складывая упаковки от еды на выданный поднос.  
— Ладно. Первых трех я сам по глупости покинул. Они решили идти в профсоюз, а там вечные забастовки и зарплаты нет месяцами из-за простоев. Такое вот нелепое стечение обстоятельств. Тогда я ещё только начинал на дальнобоях ездить, нанимался в местные курьерские компании, которые мелкие прицепы в основном брали. Четвертый просто вышел на пенсию, и с ним я откатал дольше всего, около пяти лет в общей сложности. А вот с последним вышел курьез. Он возил меня нормально и за руль пускал, как и все. Но узнав о моей ориентации, намекнул, что педиков в своей кабине ещё не возил и возить не будет. Так я пришел к Гарри. Дальше ты знаешь.  
— Вот чувствовал, что ты другой, — разулыбался вдруг Тим, воспринял информацию об ориентации спокойнее, чем опасался Майк.  
— Не погонишь? — хотел удостовериться Майк, решил уже быть честным, теперь отгребать или нет, возникал вопрос.  
— Из-за того, что ты гей? Да не в жизнь. — При этом Тим сделал очень странное. Нагнулся через стол, приближая свое лицо к Майку, и тихо сказал так, что дыханием опалило щеку и по спине прошлись мурашки: — Я тоже иногда сплю с парнями. Это же не преступление?  
— Не преступление, — сглотнул вязкую слюну Майк, и первый отшатнулся от Тима, неловко улыбаясь. Но, похоже, рабочие отношения были налажены.

***

Майк решил завести блокнот и записывать туда интересные места, которые встречались в пути. Серое монотонное полотно дороги навевало тоску, а неменяющиеся пейзажи за окном — приелись. Поэтому ручка всегда крепилась язычком к растянутой майке, маленький блокнот вмещался в задний карман джинсов и Майк записывал всё, что видел впечатляющего. Дома, заборы, скульптуры или памятники, да просто народ. Ему всегда нравились неординарные и выделяющиеся люди, возможно, поэтому он в угоду себе забил почти всё тело татуировками, пытаясь перенести красоту понравившихся картинок на тело. Своя внешность Майку никогда не нравилась: острый нос, большие глаза и тонкие губы делали его похожим больше на мышку, чем на сильного и волевого мужчину. Худоба подчеркивала все недостатки, заостряла черты, и единственным, что выручало в его положении, был высокий рост.  
Первой записью в блокноте значился замок Джилетт в штате Коннектикут, расположенный между городами Ист-Хаддэм и Лайм, который когда-то принадлежал одноименному актеру, сыгравшего Шерлока Холмса. Майк разглядывал странный фасад с серым камнем, будто переживший не одну бурю, настолько рельефной и фактурной была отделка. Ему даже получилось зарисовать мелкую копию замка в виде испещренного мелкими точками прямоугольника с мелкими квадратиками окошек и современной подъездной дорожкой.  
Следующую зарисовку Майк сделал уже в Джорджии в городе Саванна, заставляя Тима притормозить возле кладбища и терпеливо ждать, пока Майк обойдет всё. Вторая запись растянулась на две маленькие странички и вмещала в себя готические скульптуры, красивые надгробия над похороненными под ними военными, поэтами и чиновниками. На третьей странице Майк карикатурно зарисовал аллею с живописными деревьями, у которых листья с мелкими цветами свисали вниз, имитируя лохматые сталактиты.  
Тим смеялся над ним почти все такие случаи, говорил, что Майку нечем заняться. Может, так оно и было, общих тем у них было крайне мало. После разговора в кафе они не затрагивали дела семейные, не задевали сексуальные предпочтения, спали на отдельных койках в траке. У каждого были свои личные вещи, никогда не пересекавшиеся с вещами напарника. Они вели себя как напарники, не претендуя называться закадычными друзьями.  
Колоритная мулатка с множеством бус на шее и высокой кудрявой прической — Майк доставал блокнот. Скульптура мустангов в Техасе — он уже скрипел по листам ручкой; потертая вывеска в кафе, где нет одной буквы и превращающая слово «хороший» в слово «бог»* — вот это то, что следует отметить. Он был терпеливым и радовался находкам словно ребенок. До Тима он много ездил, но никогда не обращал внимания на детали, никогда не хотел оставить о местах воспоминания.  
Почетное место в списке странностей в его записной книжке занял без сомнений Тим. Для этого Майк перевернул блокнот наоборот и начал писать о своем новом напарнике с конца книжечки. Он выделял номера пунктов в кружочки, возле некоторых ставил восклицательные знаки, в каких утверждениях не сомневался, и знаки вопроса — что нужно ещё проверить и доказать.  
Первый пункт был округлен слишком жирно и гласил, что Тим был красивым. Восклицательных знаков после предложения было три, Майк нисколько не сомневался в этом утверждении. Чудесен как Бог и точка. Он никогда не даст пролистнуть страницы своей писанины этому красавчику. Дальше было исписано в столбик мелкие наблюдения: трудоголик по три недели в месяц, алкоголик по неделе в месяц, ебарь по неделе в месяц, гетеросексуал с вопросительным знаком. Майк серьезно спрашивал у себя возможную ориентацию Тима, который после душных баров в свои запойные выходные наблюдался только с девушками, хотя до этого сказал, что пробовал с парнями. Пока мужчин с ним не было, и Майк иногда представлял себе, как будет попробовать с Тимом. Сердце в такие моменты билось сильнее, даже не пойми от чего. Но Майк был реалистом и знал, что с напарником ему не по пути в этом вопросе. Слишком красив, слишком нарцисс.

***

На третий месяц их работы, Майк несказанно обрадовался, что им дали заказ с поездкой в небольшой городок Олд-Ричард-Бич в штате Мэн. Был август, жаркий, как и всё лето, самое время устроить себе небольшой отдых. Блокнот уже с готовностью оттягивал карман, а ручка билась о грудь на мелких ухабах. Дорога была долгой, из Миссури почти сутки пилить, но предвкушением билось внутри.  
— Палас Плейленд, чувак, — сказал Майк, рассматривая дорогу. Был полдень, и на шоссе образовывались пробки из-за спешащих на обед рабочих. Сегодня они зацепили длинный прицеп с мебелью.  
— Перестань меня называть «чувак», — безразлично отозвался Тим, разглядывая красный зад «Мустанга» перед тягачом. За рулем была молодая блондинка, она махала руками, периодически одергивая их от руля. Отчитывала рядом сидевшего и притихшего мужчину. — Ты опять о достопримечательностях?  
— Почему бы и нет? Всё равно ты хотел после этого рейса взять выходные. Прогуляемся? Там аттракционы только летом работают, — воодушевленно сказал Майк, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Машины плавно двинулись, и Тим нажал на газ, подстраиваясь под движущийся поток. — Ну?  
— Город мелкий, баров мало, — пробубнил тот. — Покатаемся, а дальше? Мне же ставить «Звезду» на парковку всё равно. Давай, может, в Нью-Йорк рванем?  
— Не хочу. Ты ебешься, а мне как всегда достаются шумные окрестности. Хочу в парк, — Майк грезил себе нормальные выходные, всегда уступал Тиму, который любил пошуметь больше, чем качественное времяпрепровождение. Алкоголик. Точно. — Уступи.  
— Как ребенок, честное слово! — выдохнул нервно Тим, но реагировал так больше не на Майка, а на движущееся авто перед ним. Слишком лихачила дамочка. — Или дело в том, что мне дают, а тебе нет?  
— Конечно, только в этом и дело, — хмыкнул Майк. — Было бы мне, куда на выходные съездить, я бы отвалился от тебя. Но, увы, даже на квартиру не заработал.  
— Хотя десять лет работал, — кивнул Тим, уже известной волынке. — Я подумаю, когда выедем из штата. Эта сучка слишком резко тормозит, я ей зад помну.  
Майк хохотнул от того, как высказывание подошло под их тему. Он настраивался всегда, что поведение Тима его не беспокоит и вообще ему на дела напарника всё равно. Хочет, где хочет и с кем хочет — Майку честно параллельно.  
— Думай-думай, я, правда, хочу.  
— Кто ж мешает.  
— О, — Майк только сейчас понял, как двусмысленно прозвучало, но исправляться не стал.

***

Если отбросить вид пьяно пошатывающегося Тима, то парк оказался веселым и интересным, карусели пестрыми, а сладкая вата липла к рукам и губам, напоминая вкус детства. Сам парк расположился на берегу океана, чередовался водными горками, бассейнами и водными аттракционами со стандартными веселыми горками и вертящимися орбитами. Было шумно, пестро и весело, Майк иногда даже доставал свой блокнот, чтобы в двух словах черкнуть о своих впечатлениях.  
Тим предсказуемо пил пиво и веселился по-своему, уже получил салфетку от продавщицы хот-догов с номером телефона и теперь, по всей видимости, радовался будущему свиданию. Трак они оставили на платной стоянке на три дня. Тим так и не сдался до конца, решил дернуть в Нью-Йорк, после того как выгуляет Майка. Но сам же свои правила и нарушал.  
— Тебе обязательно бухать? — прошипел Тиму на ухо Майк, плохо скрывая раздражение.  
— Я постоянно за рулем, могу в выходной расслабиться? — широко улыбнулся Тим, обнажая ровные белые зубы.  
— Не артачился и пускал бы меня за руль — был бы не один! — вопрос водительства был еще открыт, за три месяца Майк подменил Тима только дважды на перегоне через всю северную Америку из Орегона в Алабаму, везя двойную сцепку. Обида за недоверие ещё существовала.  
— Да брось, я справляюсь, ты болтаешь и не даешь спать, — веселился Тим, проблемы не видел. Особенно когда Гарри выдавал равноценную зарплату, не упускал возможности поддеть Майка этим фактом. Перед начальником приходилось скрывать истинное положение дел.  
— Закрыли тему. Всё. Я на ту штуку пойду, там раскручивают людей в стороны на цепях, — махнул Майк в сторону карусели и вручил пьяненькому Тиму палочку от сладкой ваты. Теперь его вряд ли пустят на аттракционы, бухнул-таки на славу.  
— Ей! Не дуйся только, по-твоему же.  
— Забей, я перепутал тебя с другом, — Майк не стал дожидаться ответа и портить себе настрой ещё больше, он намеревался опробовать все доступные аттракционы, все двадцать пять. Он пробрался сквозь плотную толпу и закупился билетами в кассе, уже на подходе к вожделенной карусели на смартфон пришла смс от Тима, который пошел снимать им комнату в мотеле.

***

«Морской бриз». Ага, как же. Название гостиницы не соответствовало действительности. В номере мотеля запах совсем не смахивал на аромат соленого моря. Пахло больше плесенью. Но на первый взгляд номер был чистым, в нем была маленькая встроенная кухонная зона, плавно перетекающая в гостиную на два рыжих дивана, стоящих уголком с маленькой тумбой посредине. Спальня представлялась разношёрстной мебелью и пестрела, как и недавно посещенный парк, всеми цветами потертой радуги. Покрывало — коричнево-рыже-желтое с орнаментом осенних листьев, светлый ламинат на полу, серые стены, черная плазма на красном столе и шкаф — светло зеленого цвета.  
Майк как зашел, как и вышел, проигнорировал сидящего на диване Тима, расположился за столом с лавочками в маленьком дворике мотеля, устланном зеленой газонной травой, как раз напротив двери их номера. Тим взял комнату с одной двуспальной кроватью. Двум мужикам на три дня. О чем тот думал, Майк не догадывался, сетовал, что сам не снял номер, а доверился подвыпившему чуваку. Ладно, в своей ориентации он не сомневался, да и не прочь когда-нибудь с таким, как Тим, переспать. Скорее всего, желания так и останутся желаниями.  
Назад пришлось возвращаться, иначе рисковал же подозрения ненужные вызвать, не подставлял же его водитель, возможно, так сложились обстоятельства. Тима он застал уже в спальне, тот сидел на узорчатом покрывале и с увлечением щелкал пультом, не задерживаясь надолго ни на одном канале. Пьяным больше не выглядел, больше сосредоточенным. Он посмотрел на Майка извиняющимся взглядом, откладывая пульт, и неловко поерзал на кровати.  
— Ты из-за номера разозлился? — спросил Тим, складывая руки ладонями вместе и пряча их между коленей. — Так я не виноват, август же, сезон отпусков. Всё забито, и только здесь получилось номер найти.  
— Я не злюсь, — ответил Майк.  
— Сам виноват, город маленький, но курортный. Зачем я тебя послушал? — покачал головой Тим.  
— Протрезвел?  
— Я особо и не пьянел, на солнце развезло, — поделился Тим. — Меня продавщица продинамила.  
Возникла неловкая пауза, Майк замялся, не решаясь что-то ещё сказать или предпринять, топтался же почти у порога. Ситуацию разрядил Тим, Майк даже сначала подумал, что ему в ухо попала вода из бассейна с водными горками или что он упал и ударился о карусель.  
— Потрахаемся? — ошарашил Тим без предисловий, вообще с чего он взял такое. Глаза Майка стали величиной с блюдца, не мог же он нигде проколоться и сказать что-то такое вслух, чем мотивировал предложение Тима.  
— Эм. Что? — решил всё-таки уточнить Майк, слишком нереально всё звучало.  
— Ну, говорю, сексом давай займемся. Скучно.  
— А. Так ты со скуки решил предложить? — вздернул бровь вверх Майк, он раньше подозревал, что Тиму дают больше из-за красивой внешности, но чтобы так заигрывать… С ним никто так ещё не говорил. Впрочем, почему нет. Секса не было уже почти год. Тим-то должен знать толк в качественной ебле, раз в стольких перетрахал. — Хорошо. Я только в душ схожу.  
— Правда? — оживился вдруг Тим. — Я это… у меня в сумке вроде презики есть.  
— Ага. Ладно. А у меня смазка где-то завалялась в рюкзаке, — почесал Майк короткостриженый затылок. Было максимально неловко, но оттого и будоражаще. — Скоро буду?  
— Да. Отлично. Еду заказать?  
— Давай потом, — Майк махнул рукой, скрываясь за дверью ванной, которая выходила прямо в спальню. — А может, и закажи…  
Такого скоропалительного предложения ему в этой жизни ещё не поступало, сердце бухало о ребра, пока Майк мылся до скрипа и пытался понять, не делает ли он ошибку и не пойдут ли их деловые отношения под откос. Взбредет же Тиму после секса свалить на траке без него и больше никогда не брать в напарники. А может, наоборот, станет больше доверять и будет пускать за руль. Идея потрахаться оказалась очень заманчивой и выключала мозг напрочь. Майк столько надумал себе, что вошел в комнату в одних боксерах, спереди оттягиваемых потяжелевшим членом. Тим ждал на том же месте, только сбросил покрывало на пол, и теперь в приглушенном свете комнаты, белело постельное белье. И не заметил, как повечерело, надо же.  
Напарник шагнул навстречу, полностью одетый в джинсы и футболку, но отчего-то разутый, ступал по ламинатному полу босыми стопами. Чувство неловкости затопило Майка, и он неосознанно прикрыл ладонью пах, качнулся назад, будто, в самом деле, хотел передумать. Тим его остановил, взял за свободную руку, обхватывая кисть в кольцо из пальцев, и потянул на себя, упираясь лбом в лоб. Его дыхание было глубоким и срывающимся, горячо оседало на губах. Майк первый качнулся навстречу, затягивая их в неторопливый поцелуй, ласкал одними губами, не напирал языком, оставлял время и место для раздумий. Тим принял правила игры, ответил, ступая ближе и притираясь одетым телом к телу Майка.  
— Раздевайся, — между поцелуев прошептал Майк, дергал неосознанно ткань футболки вверх, заводился уже по-настоящему, член налился кровью, встал в полную силу.  
Тим отодвинулся на минуту, сам снял одежду, сбросил трусы и предстал перед Майком полностью раздетым, с набухшим крупным стволом. Сдержать выдох не получилось, его захотелось в себя немедленно, уже предвкушалось, сколько такой агрегат сможет доставить удовольствия, насколько заполнит и растянет его. Майк толкнулся языком в рот Тиму, притерся всем телом к горячей коже напарника, на ходу дергая резинку своих боксеров и спешно выкручиваясь с них. Уже возле кровати Тим поспешно разорвал страстный поцелуй, развернул Майка спиной к себе и толкнул на кровать, нажал твердой ладонью между лопаток. Майк подчинился, заполз на середину кровати, занимая коленно-локтевую позу и оттопыривая зад. Матрац спружинил, принимая на себя вес ещё одного мужчины, и на Майка навалился Тим, хрустел оберткой презерватива в кулаке, сразу занял место возле бедер, схватил за ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Шелест разрываемой упаковки насторожил Майка, он дернулся, оборачиваясь через плечо, и с подозрением посмотрел на Тима. Тот же знает точно, что делает?  
— Смазка в рюкзаке, в маленьком карманчике слева. — Подсказал Майк на всякий случай. — Ты был с парнями вообще?  
— Конечно, был, — заверил его Тим и даже фыркнул, смахивая на кота. — Думал, ты подготовился.  
Майк промолчал, и Тим зашевелился, вылез из кровати, направляясь в гостиную за смазкой. Прошла от силы минута, когда тот вернулся и забрался обратно. Майк опустил руку на свой член, возвращая себе возбуждение, и повел бедрами, пытаясь привлечь внимание Тима и заставить того действовать. Пальцы коснулись сжатого ануса, размазывая прохладную смазку снаружи, лишь кончиками ныряя внутрь. От влажного холода получилось неосознанно дернуться, но член в руке твердел, заинтересовался видимо происходящим, воображение уже рисовало страстный коитус, добавляя напряжение в ствол. Тим, наконец, сообразил, как нужно действовать или набрался решительности, но сновал двумя пальцами в узком отверстии, растягивая тугие мышцы, уже не так заторможено.  
С непривычки мышцы жгло, Майк подстраивался и вертел задницей, пытаясь заставить пальцы проехаться по простате и добавить удовольствие к проникновению. Чуда не случилось, Тим ещё раз смазал припухшее отверстие смазкой, разорвал до конца упаковку презерватива и завозился за спиной, поспешно натягивая кондом.  
Что было потом, Майк не решился бы пересказать даже самому лучшему другу, если он когда-нибудь появиться, не хотел вспоминать, да и вообще… Тим приблизился вплотную, толкнулся стянутым в латекс членом и вошел плавно, без остановок до конца. Майк дернулся, болью прошило от копчика до яиц, отдалось напряжение в позвоночник.  
— Ей, легче, легче, — пробормотал он, завел руку за спину, притормаживая движения Тима, придерживая его за бедро. — Привыкнуть дай. Ай…  
— Прости… Ох, ты очуметь какой тесный и узкий и… О блядь… — Тим подался назад, вынимая член почти до конца и опять внутрь. Медленно, но как-то совсем неумело и торопясь.  
Майк сдавленно выдохнул, двинул бедрами за движением Тима, пытаясь как-то облегчить себе участь, но это мало помогло. Эрекция пропадала настолько стремительно, насколько Тим наращивал темп и толкался в подставленную задницу. При этом он нес такую чушь, что лицо Майка краснело теперь не от страсти, а от стыда и абсурдности ситуации. Согласился, блядь. Это пиздец.  
— Детка моя, сладкий, ты такой классный, — скороговоркой вещал Тим, не затыкаясь и наяривая бедрами до черных точек перед глазами. — Я сейчас тебя так оттрахаю… Будешь просить ещё… Я всё… Боже, я всё…  
Просить перестать уже не было никакого смысла, Тим врассинхрон сделал несколько фрикций и замер, кончая глубоко внутри.  
— Ты же шутишь? Да? — с отчаянием в голосе спросил Майк и первый решил разорвать их контакт. Снялся с опадающего члена и сел на саднящий зад. — Ты меня разыграл?  
— Почему ты так решил? — искренне удивился Тим, выражая своим видом крайнюю степень удовольствия. Он стоял на коленях, на примятых простынях, а на его конце всё ещё был нацеплен кондом с наполненным спермосборником. Он точно не понимал, что такого он сделал. — Что-то не так?  
— Ну. Эм. — Слова закончились, мысли тоже. — Я даже не возбудился нормально, что уже говорить об удовольствии. Тебя это не беспокоит?  
— О… Прости. Я думал, всё нормально. Классно было, правда.  
— Да ты издеваешься.  
Майк выполз из кровати, пытаясь абстрагироваться от неудачного секса и не сильно травмировать и так травмированную задницу. Нашел свои боксеры, рывком нацепил их на бедра, забрал из ванной оставшуюся одежду и, даже не взглянув на Тима, рванул через гостиную, одеваясь на ходу. Вел себя как истеричка, но поделать с собой ничего не мог, ему нужно остыть и подумать. Чудилось, что Тим его просто разыграл, может, отомстил за что-то. В голове не укладывалось, что тот мог настолько отвратительно трахаться.  
— Буду поздно, — сказал он одновременно с хлопком двери. Плевать уже было, расслышали его или нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * с англ. Good - God


	2. Кайл

Когда Майк вернулся в номер, свет уже везде был погашен, а Тим похрапывал в спальне. Просидел Майк всё вечернее время на скамейке в скверике по соседству и смолил одну за другой купленные на заправке сигареты. Не курил же уже лет пять, но отчего-то такое поведение Тима его выбило из колеи. С кем не бывает, плохой секс в его жизни случался. Не настолько плохой, но, может, напарник перенервничал или ещё что.  
Гораздо больше Майк думал и боялся, что Тим просто поиздевался или подшутил над ним. Ну, в самом деле. Майк и не хотел рефлексировать по этому поводу, но не получалось. Он постоянно копался в том, что произошло в красочной спальне мотеля, и не мог перестать задавать себе вопросы. Во-первых, как ему поступить? Сбежать и потом месяцами искать работу, перебиваясь случайными подработками, голодать и врать сестре о задержке зарплаты? Или всё же смириться и откатить ситуацию на предыдущий этап, забыть и сделать вид, что ничего не было? Ведь не было же? Да?  
Странно было до чёртиков. А на что рассчитывал? Всё равно отношения бы поменялись. В горле драло от выкуренных сигарет — почти полпачки в один присест выкурил — ужасно захотелось пить. Майк поплелся в ближайший маркет за «Кока-Колой», а когда вернулся в мотель, часы на смартфоне услужливо показывали полночь. Даже и разговаривать не было нужды, диваны в гостиной сильно спасли положение.  
Утром глаза прятать всё же пришлось. Тим с разговорами не лез, косился только неприветливо и странно. Вроде это Майк был виноват и не получил что желал. Так Тим же и не дал нормально проникнуться, время можно было и не засекать, прошло не более пяти минут от начала до конца.  
Переглядывания надоели уже к обеду. Тим даже и не собирался выходить из номера, разлёгся самовольно на двуспальной кровати, заказал пиццу в номер и теперь смотрел какой-то дешёвый боевик на широкой плазме. Иногда он выходил в гостиную: забрать заказ у курьера или набрать в стакан воды на кухне. Иногда клацал дверью санузла и неприметно цеплял взглядом Майка через приоткрытую дверь спальни, который решил поваляться на диване с единственным отвлекающим смартфоном. Интернет был так себе, и страницы в браузере грузились крайне медленно, потому он невольно отвечал на взгляды, стараясь быстро отвести глаза.  
Иногда и Майку нужно было сходить в туалет, и он шествовал мимо ленивого Тима, закрывал поспешно дверь и так же шустро выходил из спальни. За все время они перекинулись всего парой фраз, ничего не значащих, больше предлагающих уступить дорогу или место.  
Почему никто никуда не выходил, Майк и сам задавался вопросом. У него сказывалась бессонная ночь. Прокрутился на узком диване и толком уснуть не мог, да и в выходной хотелось замереть на месте и не двигаться, оставляя дорогу на рабочие и тяжёлые дни. Какие причины были у Тима, Майк даже не предполагал. Они так и промаялись до двух часов дня, в тесном пространстве номера, наэлектризованные странной неловкостью.

***

Зарядное устройство затерялось в недрах рюкзака, и Майк усиленно ковырялся в нем, ворочая сменную одежду и гигиенические принадлежности. Сам уже раздумывал сходить перекусить или чего-нибудь заказать, следуя примеру Тима. Двигаться куда-то было лень, телефон ещё сел почти в ноль, поэтому Майк размышлял уже не о походе, а о закусочной по карману. До зарплаты оставалась ещё неделя, а деньги своей сестре Маргарет он уже отправил.  
— Я… Эм. — Тим зашёл в гостиную, замялся на подходе к диванам, пытаясь выразить связную мысль. — Поговорим?  
Надо же, первый решил примириться, не такой уж и нарцисс.  
— О чем? — попытался более нейтрально спросить Майк, хотя и понятно было о чем. Может, всё-таки не о сексе.  
— О сексе, — подтвердил Тим, развеивая надежды Майка. — Я не понимаю.  
— Ты серьезно? — Да что с ним не так? Притворяется, что ли? Майк усиленно рыл недра рюкзака, вскидывая взгляд на Тима.  
— Да серьезнее некуда, блядь. Ты первый на секс со мной пожаловался, — горячо повысил голос Тим, зацепила же его реакция Майка. Надо же. — Что не так?  
— Ну, не удалось нам пошпилиться нормально. — Почему-то желание что-либо объяснять таяло. Всё-таки на внешность партнёры велись. Не нужно было вообще соглашаться, мозги от недотраха уехали куда-то не в ту степь. — Мы, наверное, поторопились, нам не нужно было вообще трахаться.  
— Может, это дело в тебе! — сменил тактику Тим, не двигался с места и соблюдал дистанцию. — Ни парни, ни девушки не говорили мне, что было плохо.  
— А они успевали? Или ты помнил? — пожал плечами Майк, стало смешно. — Ты же скольких перетрахал и всех снимал в барах — пьяненьких. Шли, снимали комнату на час. Всё? Трахнул и до свидания. Со мной надолго задержался, не получилось слинять, да и не первый встречный же. Вот я и сказал.  
— Да пошел ты на хуй! Если не можешь получить удовольствие, так на других не перекидывай проблемы! — разозлился Тим окончательно, но Майк его понимал, кому понравится, когда ему скажут такое.  
— Ну-ну. — Зарядка нашлась на самом дне, Майк запихнул вывалившееся наружу тряпье и решительно поднялся с дивана. Теперь выйти хотелось ещё больше, он принял решение пообедать в закусочной. — Ты, когда будешь ещё с кем зажигать, спроси напоследок: понравилось твоей жертве или нет. Не хочу тебя огорчать, но, похоже, в плане секса у тебя на глазах розовые очки. Но если я ошибаюсь, то могу попросить прощение. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я прав.  
— Пошел к черту! — Тим обиделся крепко, развернулся на пятках и скрылся в другой комнате, хлопнув дверью спальни.  
Да и ладно. Какая разница. Главное доработать хотя бы месяц, пока не найдется другая работа, и свалить на новое место, больше не повторяя ошибок. Тим нормальный же был напарник, со своими тараканами, но нормальный же. Добрый, не глупый, ответственный и неравнодушный. Болван, что согласился. Выть хотелось от безысходности и тупой судьбы.  
Оставшиеся выходные предсказуемо обещали быть такими же унылыми, поэтому Майк уже на бегу к закусочной отстучал сообщение сестре. Думал смотаться в родной город и навестить их с матерью. Но сестра оказалась в универе, уже заселилась в кампус, не желала, видимо, быть с мамой постоянно, и теперь у них каждый вечер проходили различные мероприятия, не связанные с подготовкой к учебе. Маргарет обрадовалась Майку, наверное, искренне, раз пригласила потусоваться пару дней. Майк принял приглашение, не раздумывая, спасаясь от неловкой ситуации и дальнейших неловких разговоров. Пришлось возвращаться в мотель и забирать свои вещи, скупо попрощаться с напарником, договорившись о встрече в Нью-Йорке через четыре дня. Так будет даже лучше, мозги встанут на место.

***

В Майами пришлось добираться почти сутки с пересадкой на другой автобус. На машине получилось бы быстрее, но как-то так сложилось, что Майк не жаловал автостоп, а в аренду машину не захотел брать. Соседи ему попались сносные, не лезли трепаться и были нормальной наружности. В город Майк приехал уже к вечеру, сразу же позвонил Маргарет и по четким подсказкам добрался до кампуса на местном такси.  
Студентом ему стать не срослось, сразу после школы он выучился на водителя на полугодовых курсах, получил права и теперь совершенствовался каждый день в вольном полете. Он ничего плохого не видел в дальнобое, и его эта работа устраивала, но иногда в душе селилась непонятная тоска и предположение, а что, если бы всё случилось по-другому и он всё же выбрал специальность. Может, был бы каким-нибудь офисным планктоном со спокойной размеренной жизнью, семьёй и стабильный социальным пакетом. Возможно, он бы добился признания. А может, и нет.  
Майка с порога затянуло в необычную обстановку общежития. В коридоре был установлен большой стол, состоящий из нескольких поменьше, а на нем громоздились стаканы, напитки и тазик с пуншем и половником. Вечеринка только началась, и студентов было не так уж и много, по коридору можно было пройти относительно спокойно и никого не зацепить. Маргарет повисла на шее, крепко сжала в объятиях, улыбаясь сумасшедшей улыбкой. В отличие от высокого Майка девушка была маленького роста, и ей пришлось вытянуться на носочках, чтобы дотянуться до брата. Внешностью она тоже особо не выделялась, была симпатичной, курносой и с рыжей копной вьющихся волос до лопаток. Одета просто, как и большинство студентов: зеленая футболка и узкие темные джинсы. Майк тоже был рад встрече, давно уже не виделись, полгода только по телефону и по видеосвязи общались.  
— Майки! Братец! Пойдем в мою комнату, сбросишь рюкзак и поболтаем!  
— Веди, сестрица, — широко улыбался Майк и следовал за Маргарет. — Расскажешь, как у тебя жизнь.  
Комната Маргарет была светлой, ещё не увешанной расписаниями и плакатами, почти необжитой. Две кровати и два письменных столах стояли на противоположных друг от друга сторонах по одному набору мебели вдоль каждой стенки. Окно в комнате было большим, занавешенным прозрачными лёгкими шторками; напротив окна, возле входной двери, расположился двухстворчатый общий шкаф. Вот и вся обстановка, даже сидеть особо негде было, кроме стула возле стола и самой кровати. Маргарет предложила свой стул, сама уселась пока на пустующий соседский. Майк, не робея, бросил свой рюкзак у порога, уселся напротив сестры.  
— Ко мне пока никого не селили, возможно, к первому сентября кто-то приедет, — пояснила она, сияла глазами и заразительно улыбалась. Рада была безгранично. — Как работа? Что нового?  
— Да всё нормально. Работаем по три недели в месяц, выматывает, но денег больше, да и неделя потом целая свободна, — решил сильно не вдаваться в подробности Майк. — Как ты? Что там мама?  
— Я уже третьекурсница. Спасибо, ты выручаешь неимоверно. Я у тебя в долгу, — Маргарет взволнованно потерла ладони о коленки, обтянутые джинсами. — А мама в Канаду рванула, в Оттаву. Вроде ухажёр новый, но она не признается сильно. Говорит — на новую работу.  
— А дом? Ты же могла пока жить там, район-то один. Рядом всё.  
— Дом… Тут немного изменения произошли, не хотела тебе раньше говорить, — замялась вдруг Маргарет, поправила прядь волос, выбившуюся из-за уха. Нервничала слишком очевидно. — Дом забрали за долги. Мать оформила ссуду, а выплатить не смогла. Говорила мне, что на наше детство потратила, но я ей не верю.  
— Опять пьет? — Это не являлось новостью, но было досадным фактом.  
— Пьет… Я не знаю, что теперь делать, пока учебный год, перекантуюсь в кампусе, а потом придется снимать жилье на лето. Или здесь устроиться на подработку на время каникул. Говорят, тут нужны лишние руки.  
— Раньше почему не говорила? Когда дом забрали? Может, в суд можно было сходить? — Майк чувствовал, что недавние события с Тимом ему не в плюс, деньги нужны уже сегодня, а работу он мог потерять в любой момент. — Маргарет…  
— Уже месяц назад. Я сначала у подруги тусовалась, а потом сюда приехала. Помогаю днём убирать комнаты к приезду студентов, вот и держусь. Нас человек десять волонтёров, — грустно делилась сестра, сникла совсем от такой темы и не улыбалась уже. — Если бы я раньше узнала, что мама дом заложила. Сама выяснила, когда пристав пришел с повесткой и выселил нас. Дали два дня на сборы. Вещи в камеру хранения свои сдала, те, что особо важные. Мебель всю тоже забрали в сумму долга.  
— Господи. Да что ж вы молчали? — Было обидно до чёртиков. Майк уже уехал из дома давно, только закончил автошколу и сразу рванул в дорогу. У него вещей в доме толком не было и воспоминания о бедном детстве не способствовали ностальгии. Сестре было тяжелее. — Ладно. Я что-то придумаю. Мать не вернется?  
— Сам знаешь.  
— Значит нет. Тогда придется экономить, я не смогу взять ещё одну работу. — Майк уже пытался прикинуть, как выкрутиться и где найти подработку. Попробовать можно без выходных поработать, подсесть к кому-то на свободную неделю и раскидать мелкие заказы.  
— Мы справимся? — с надеждой в голосе спросила Маргарет.  
— Конечно справимся. Не иначе. — Майк ободряюще улыбнулся, он будет стараться, не иначе. Бросить теперь сестру он не мог. — Ладно, расскажи, что за движ.  
— О, сегодня просто решили встретить новоприбывших. До полного заселения около недели осталось, понемногу подтягиваются студенты. Попойка очередная. — Сестра опять преобразилась, мотнула головой, сбрасывая тяжкую участь, решила жить сейчас и понадеялась на старшего брата. — Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
— Не-не, я знаю это сватовство, — Майк очень хотел отвертеться, но знал упорство сестры. Ему и Тима хватило для эмоционального времяпрепровождения. — Отбрось эту затею.  
— Хэй, я же о тебе забочусь. Кайл классный парень, правда, — забавно состроила гримасу умиления Маргарет. Майк тяжело вздохнул, принимая свое поражение, если в голову сестры что-то взбредёт, то крепко там осядет. — Да и разница в возрасте небольшая, лет пять — не больше. Он позже поступил в универ и перешел на четвертый курс в этом году. Лет двадцать пять ему, кажется.  
— Ладно, ради тебя. Но не обещаю, что буду с ним встречаться. Только помыться бы с дороги, а то твой Кайл сбежит, не познакомившись, — неловко улыбнулся Майк.

***

Маргарет где-то нашла сменную одежду по размеру Майка, и он, вымывшись в общем душе в отдельной закрывающейся кабинке, напялил на себя просторную белую футболку и черные джинсы, которые пришлось подтягивать ремнем, вес стабильно не набирался. В университетском общежитии было не плохо, современный ремонт, техника на кухне и чистый санузел с отдельной прачечной комнатой, которой он тут же воспользовался, решил брать по возможности все прелести студенческой жизни. Возможно, так чисто пока наплыв студентов не пришел, но было приятно находиться в помещениях.  
В коридоре уже толпились студенты, желающие напиться крепких напитков, кто-то приволок стереосистему и пару колонок, заставляя громыхать современные биты, а толпа в разнобой покачивалась, вторя мелодии.  
Кайл оказался высоким, примерно того же роста, что и Майк, светловолосым и голубоглазым симпатичным парнем. Он не был похож на модельного Тима, но у него была невероятная харизма, которая располагал к общению с ним с первых минут.  
— Хэй! Ты Майк? — Кайл крепко пожал руку, слегка задерживая рукопожатие и улыбаясь обворожительной улыбкой. Маргарет постаралась и сосватала на славу. Сестра стояла рядом и сияла как стоваттная лампочка, заряжала своим весельем и уверенностью в удачном мероприятии по сводничеству брата.  
— А ты Кайл, — ответил Майк и словами, и рукопожатием, сжимая пальцы нового знакомого в своей ладони. — Приятно познакомиться?  
— Очень, — подтвердил Кайл, отпуская, наконец, руку. — Мне Маргарет о тебе много рассказывала, но всё равно в общих деталях. Не против пообщаться? Я пива возьму.  
— Можно, — согласился Майк, решил не расстраивать сестру, к новым отношениям он пока не тяготел, но было невежливо отшивать человека. Да и скучно могло стать в любой момент, он уже вышел из того возраста, когда алкоголь и травка — единственное веселье.  
— Ой, мальчики. Я так рада! — защебетала Маргарет, трогая обоих за предплечья узкими ладошками. — Отдыхайте, можете комнату мою занять, я к Вэнди схожу, нам есть о чем поговорить.  
— Ладно, мы разберемся, — заверил её Майк, глубоко в душе робея от такой поспешности сестры. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Тогда, если что, я в пятнадцатой комнате. Чао!  
Маргарет помахала на прощание и пошла сквозь толпу студентов, лавируя между подвыпившими телами и пытаясь никого не задеть.  
— Так… Эм… пиво, — напомнил Майк, растерял вдруг свой пыл. Без Маргарет не было нужды притворяться.  
— Ты не подумай ничего, — Кайл был проницательным, уловил его поменявшееся настроение. — Просто пообщаемся. Сестра твоя такая лапочка иногда, не смог ей отказать.  
— Она умеет, — усмехнулся Майк, понимая, что Кайл тоже попался на уговоры.  
— Если не будет клеиться разговор — разойдемся. Да? Я не настаиваю, — заверил его Кайл, улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Всё окей, — улыбнулся в ответ Майк, бежать он пока точно не собирался. — Где там твое пиво?

***

На удивление с Кайлом было легко. Темы находились сами собой, не было нужды неуютно молчать. Было хорошо и спокойно, пиво таяло в бутылках, а разговор плавно тек и не напрягал. Им, как оказалось, нравился одинаковый жанр кино, они слушали похожую музыку, болели за одну баскетбольную команду и терпеть на могли китайскую кухню. Маргарет хорошо знала брата и на удивление угадала с Кайлом.  
— Хочу выучиться и путешествовать. У тебя классная работа, на самом деле. Катаешься везде, проезжаешь интересные места, наслаждаешься достопримечательностями. — Кайл полулежал на кровати будущей соседки Маргарет, упираясь в стену только плечами и головой, неспешно заливался пивом, мелко глотая прямо из горлышка бутылки, и мечтал. Майк сидел рядом, подвинулся ближе к краю кровати, сохраняя дистанцию. — Можно на международные рейсы наняться. Страны так увидишь. Конечно, я думаю там свой геморрой, но зато какая романтика.  
— Пыльная весьма. Можно в пути неделю быть на таком дальняке, без нормального душа, сортира и мягкой кровати. — Майк встречал таких дальнобойщиков, которые травили байки в придорожных кафе и не спешили радоваться факту постоянных поездок по чужим странам. — Там свои заморочки.  
— Тем не менее. Я бы, может, и рискнул, — не расстроился Кайл, грезил и упивался дикими мечтами. — Напарник, главное, чтобы хороший был. Тебе повезло с коллегой?  
— В какой-то мере, — подумав секунду, ответил всё же Майк, не беря в расчет случившийся неловкий секс. — Он нормальный, но мы с ним просто коллеги, а хотелось бы быть своим напарником друзьями. Веселее и надежнее. Но он неплохой.  
— Для дружбы требуется время и доверие. Всё ж не так просто, — философски изрёк Кайл, покачивая пиво на дне бутылки. — Вы же с ним недавно катаетесь?  
— Совсем недавно. Около трёх месяцев, — подтвердил Майк, делая глоток из своей бутылки, уже второй за сегодня.  
— Ну вот. Всё будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Кайл и выпрямился, сел на матраце ровно, свешивая руки между коленей. — Завтра есть планы на вечер?  
— Есть предложения? — удивился всё же Майк, вздернул бровью вверх, не ожидал, что Кайл быстро перейдет к делу.  
— Масса, — заверил Кайл, всматриваясь в свете настольной лампы в лицо Майка. — Можем сходить куда-то.  
— Свидание?  
— Ты хочешь свидание?  
— Не уверен, — замялся Майк, он совсем был не настроен на отношения. Работа не позволит, да и не хотел он привязывать к себе человека.  
— Тогда как знакомые или друзья. Ну, так как? — пожал плечами Кайл, никуда не торопил и вроде даже понимал.  
— Давай сходим. — Не считается же поход в кафе чем-то криминальным и обязывающим.  
Кайл просиял, отставил на пол пустую бутылку из-под пива и протянул руку Майку. Пришлось отставлять и свою емкость, отвечать жестом на предложение.  
— Пойдем к остальным, повеселимся, — заискивающе сказал Кайл, сжимая ладонью протянутую руку Майка. — Все уже напились порядочно, и никому нет до нас дела.  
В коридоре музыка теперь звучала громче, свет был приглушен и некоторые пьяно пошатывающиеся студенты разбрелись по своим комнатам, а часть осталась в коридоре, шатались парами со стаканчиками или толпились возле музыкального центра. Народу стало меньше, но обстановка оказалась гораздо шумнее и в тоже время интимнее. Майк никогда не умел танцевать, но Кайл направил его именно к танцующей кучке людей, тянул за собой Майка и уже пританцовывал в такт музыке. Засмущаться пришлось всерьез, Майк неловко улыбался, но не пытался вырваться из хватки. Внимания на них никто не обращал, каждый был занят со своими друзьями или партнерами, студенты шумели и веселились, как и свойственно в их возрасте, но на этот раз обошлось без косых взглядов.  
Кайл чувствовал ритм, качал бедрами плавно и уж очень профессионально, словно вчера на танцполе отжигал ведущим танцором. Он взял Майка за обе руки и качал его, передавал движение на плечи и на торс.  
— Я занимаюсь танцами, — подтвердил Кайл догадку Майка. — По выходным.  
— Я заметил, — улыбнулся Майк, чувствовал себя негнущимся деревом, но танцы были интересным опытом. — Не удавалось ещё танцевать. Ох…  
Кайл дернул Майка, привлекая, закрутил в движении и притянул к себе, разворачивая спиной к груди и прижимаясь сзади, лишь на секунду, потом он развернул его обратно на расстояние вытянутых рук, настолько легко, словно всегда имел дело с деревянными партнерами. Кайл положил запястья Майка себе на плечи, а сам разместил свои ладони на его бедрах, задавая им свой темп, подталкивая, обучая и настраивая. Лицо затопило жаром, от такого танца было и неловко и жарко одновременно.  
— Расслабься, — прошептал ему на ухо Кайл, приближаясь к нему и ступая шагами то назад, то вперед. — Слушай музыку и делай как я, у тебя есть потенциал.  
— Это мой первый опыт, — гуще краснея от откровенных движений и рук на бедрах, пробормотал Майк. Честно пытался подстроиться, но был лишь марионеткой в умелых руках. — Я… эм… неловкий.  
— Всему нужно время и сноровка, — опять закрутил его в танце Кайл, прижимая в движении к себе и задерживаясь дольше, чем в первый раз. — Могу научить.  
— И много у тебя скрытых талантов? — полюбопытствовал Майк. Глаза Кайла заблестели в тусклом свете, и он мягко улыбнулся, не переставая танцевать в более медленном темпе, всё ближе и ближе подбираясь к Майку.  
— Очень, — не стал скромничать он.  
— Интригуешь? — Майк не нарушал их близкую дистанцию, но и не намеревался делать шаг первым.  
— Обещаю, — хрипло ответил Кайл, стоял уже почти вплотную, обжигая своим дыханием. — Но сначала я покормлю тебя. Завтра.  
— Фетиш странный, что ли? — не сдержал смешка Майк и понял, что они уже не двигаются, Кайл сжимает его бедра пальцами, а собственные руки все так же покоятся на плечах парня, опираясь локтями на развитые мышцы.  
— Нет. Боюсь спугнуть ненароком, — поделился Кайл и первым разорвал затянувшийся контакт, отодвинул Майка всё так же за бедра и шагнул назад.


	3. Дженна

Тим не злился, как ожидал от него Майк. Они встретились в Нью-Йорке, следуя договоренности, Майк запрыгнул в трак привычно, словно и не было безумных выходных. Кайл действительно оказался приятным и внимательным, легким в общении и ненастырным. Он давал время Майку, не напирал. Даже и не поцеловались ни разу.  
В кабине присутствовало неловкое молчание, тишина угнетала, а болтать первым Майку не хотелось. Кроме скупого приветствия и слова друг другу не произнесли. Им повезло, в городе нашлась работа и прицеп в Алабаму в маленький город Гувер. Пилить нужно было около пятнадцати часов, и Тим, заходя на рабочие недели, решал проехать путь без остановок. Хмыкнул себе под нос, забирая накладную, и глянул из-под челки на напарника как в первый раз, но комментариев не отпускал.  
Майк теперь особо не парился, конечно, не хотелось менять работу, но он в глубине души смирился, что рано или поздно придется сменить черный «Интернешнл» и пересесть на другой трак. Ничего, привыкнет и к другому водителю, может, возьмет две работы, если не повезет с трудоголиком.  
Города они проскакивали быстро, дороги были свободны: ещё не нагруженные обеденным потоком и освобожденные от утренних пробок. За окном мелькали сначала бизнес центры, потом пошли жилые кварталы с аккуратными домиками, а потом и вовсе «Одинокая звезда» пролетала по гладкой дороге в полосе деревьев, мелких полей и высушенных жарким летом степей. Записная книжка уютно покоилась в кармане, ручка переехала в рюкзак, а Майк нашел себе другое занятие, уже не пялился восторженно в окно, ловя интересные вещи и людей.  
Кайл видимо скучал на своих парах в университете и закидывал сообщениями в «WhatsApp», присылал долгие тексты вперемешку со смешными смайликами. Майк отвечал, краем уха улавливая монотонное бурчание радио и шелест покрышек об асфальт. От Тима непривычно не было ни звука, хотя тот никогда болтуном и не слыл, но всегда они находили темы и время перекинуться парой фраз. Майк слишком увлекся перепиской по телефону и уютной относительной тишиной, поэтому Тиму пришлось повторить свою фразу дважды.  
— Подмени меня, — сказал он прямо в растерянное лицо Майка, наверняка с поплывшим взглядом, четко проговаривая слова второй раз. Кайл писал о том, как он умеет готовить круассаны и делился рецептами в красках. В желудке уже тянуло голодом, так хотелось попробовать хрустящее тесто с корицей и яблоком, запивая всё крепким кофе.  
— А? — глупо улыбаясь и отрываясь от телефона, спросил Майк. Прошло всего четыре часа пути, да и Тиму такое поведение было несвойственно.  
— Меняться будем. Зарплату будешь отрабатывать, — буркнул Тим, съезжая на обочину, колеса зашуршали о гравий, тягач фыркнул, останавливаясь. — Я через четыре часа тебя обратно подменю.  
— Да, хорошо, — Майк недоумевал, не верилось, что этот день настал и они будут водить «Одинокую звезду» на равных.  
Майк спешно вылез из пассажирского места и выпрыгнул наружу, обошел трак впереди, пересекаясь с Тимом возле серебристой морды «Интернешнла». По дороге ездили на большой скорости фуры, грузовички, легковые машины и различный мелкий транспорт, они уже подъезжали к городу, и поток машин уплотнился. В ушах жужжало, и лицо обдавало потоком воздуха от очередной огромной фуры, проехавшей мимо них. Майк запрыгнул в трак, захлопнул легко дверь и, дождавшись пока Тим займет свое место, плавно тронулся, подстраиваясь под общий поток.  
— Нашел себе кого-то? — спросил внезапно Тим, пролистывая что-то в своем телефоне. Возможно, проверял сообщения.  
— С чего ты взял? — растерялся Майк, не то чтобы он вел себя секретно и осторожничал, но почему-то о Кайле распространяться не сильно хотелось.  
— И правда, — хмыкнул Тим своим мыслям, засунул смартфон в передний карман джинсов и повернулся к Майку почти всем корпусом, внимательно рассматривал профиль. Пришлось бросить на напарника мимолетный взгляд, пытаясь не отвлечься от дороги — машин становилось больше. — Если вдруг думаешь о смене работы — не парься. Оставайся работать. Можем сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
— Почему вдруг ты решил меня оставить? — Майк остановился на красный свет светофора, теперь обратил внимание на Тима. Игнорировал старательно фразу о «ничего не было», не хотел развивать тему.  
— Мне Гарри всё равно рано или поздно кого-то подсадит. Я тяжело с людьми схожусь, и с доверием у меня не ахти. Так что… Сам понимаешь. К тебе уже притерся, — пожал плечами напарник. — Ну как?  
— Мне всё равно пока некуда идти, — кивнул Майк. — Остаюсь.  
— Хорошо. — Тим помолчал, рассматривая внимательно и ощупывая взглядом, а потом выдохнул и отвернулся от водительского сидения, перевел взгляд на лобовое стекло. Майк опять поехал, заметив смену цвета светофора. — Я думал над тем, что ты мне сказал.  
— Да забей, — Майк чувствовал себя странно с Тимом, хотелось и правда вычеркнуть поспешное решение из головы и памяти, больше к этому не возвращаться, но напарник смаковал, видимо, неизведанный ранее негативный комментарий.  
— Нет, я серьезно. Представь, ты вдруг обнаруживаешь, что у твоего любимого блюда больше нет вкуса. Станешь ли ты пробовать его снова и снова? Наверняка. Но ощущения будут уже не те.  
— Вот тебя занесло, — разговоры о еде добавляли аппетита. — Жрать хочу теперь. Съездим в кафе?  
— Конечно. Выбирай любое, — легко согласился Тим, продолжая свои размышления: — Так это я к чему… А! Мне нужно знать наверняка, мне нужен независимый эксперт.  
— Ну, эм… Проститутку сними? Куда уж справедливее и независимее. Она или он всё тебе расскажут, — хмыкнул Майк, но понимал задетое самолюбие Тима. — В Нью-Йорке не было кандидатуры?  
— Как-то настроения не было, — кисло сказал напарник, разглядывая машины перед «Одинокой звездой». — Бухал и занимался прокрастинацией.  
— О! Ну, ты всё равно не отчаивайся, — пытался утешить Тима Майк и чувствовал себя при этом не совсем в своей тарелке. Было и было, чего теперь перемалывать косточки случаю. Ну, правда!  
— Ладно. Ты прав был. Мы же и не друзья вовсе, не хотел тебя грузить, — будто мысли читал или заметил напряженное состояние Майка. Разговор плавно сошел на нет, и Майк, пользуясь приоритетом водителя, переключил радиоволну и чуть-чуть прибавил звук. Местная станция отыгрывала залихватские ритмы кантри, заставляя настроение немного улучшиться. Майк улыбнулся неумышленно, вспоминая Кайла и его танцы.

***

До закусочной выпало всё же потерпеть. На отрезке их дороги как по заказу везде были отгороженные ремонтные работы, и случилось сделать нехилый крюк, объезжая. Тим больше с разговорами не лез, а Майк полностью сосредоточился на любимом вождении, подпевал иногда песням, которые звучали в салоне трака.  
В Вирджинии тоже пришлось объехать несколько поселений, а дальше в небольшом городе Роаноке пропетлять по кварталам в поисках бюджетной закусочной, что было весьма проблематично с их габаритами, не везде ширина дорог позволяла маневры. Не везло, улицами города мелькали вывески различных ресторанов и баров, фаст-фуд здесь не жаловали и единственное, что мог выделить среди этих вывесок Майк, — стейк-хаус «Сайдвайндес».  
Заведение находилось в бизнес-квартале, вокруг были банки, государственные учреждения, библиотеки, художественная галерея и театр. Рядом со стейк-хаусом, прислонившись, словно к брату, стоял мини-маркет, и Майк отметил меняющееся положение дел в плюс. Можно теперь закупиться едой на оставшийся путь, взять газировки и снеков на перекус.  
Желудок тянуло голодом, голова уже кружилась, и Майк в очередной раз поклялся себе, выбросить дурную привычку не есть по восемь часов кряду. Ладно Тим, с его врожденным трудоголизмом не понятно, как ещё ему удавалось форму отличную поддерживать. Нужно будет выспросить или проследить.  
В ресторанчике было просторно, деревянные столы и стулья навевали уют, и теплая атмосфера способствовала усилению аппетита. Весь стейк-хаус был выполнен в стиле кантри-салуна, и вечерами играла живая музыка или устраивались танцевальные кантри-батлы. Сегодня на маленькой полукруглой сцене выступала певица в красном, на манер певички сороковых годов, чем-то даже смахивала на мультяшную Джессику Рэббит*, музыка была плавной и лирической. Они заказали по стейку и картошке фри, ограничивая выбор напитков стандартным крепким кофе, благо здесь его варили отменный. Майк также отметил, что и в этом заведении очень большой выбор алкогольных напитков. Если бы они засели в городке на выходную неделю, Тим мог бы прилично налакаться и потратить внушительную часть заработанной заплаты на местное бухло.  
Наевшись до отвала, они вышли из ресторанчика в вечернюю прохладу, солнце уже скатывалось за горизонт, а фонари начинали светиться тусклым светом. Майк обрадовался, что его четыре водительских часа окончены и он мог вздремнуть, пока Тим ведет их трак на место доставки. Но мечтам не суждено было сбыться.  
Они затарились на два объёмных пакета и уже возвращались к траку, оставленному на ближайшей стоянке, когда заметили возле поблескивающих в тусклом свете фонаря боков «Одинокой звезды» девушку, низкого роста, опрятную и в деловом легком костюме.  
— Ей! Ребятки! — воскликнула незнакомка, направляясь в их сторону. — Вы случаем Теннеси проезжать не будете? Мне в Ноксвилл нужно.  
— Возьми такси, девочка, — с разбегу ответил Тим, совсем не вежливо, заставляя девушку немного поежиться.  
— У меня ограниченный бюджет, а по милям мне насчитают приличную сумму, — немного сникла она. — Выручите? А? Двести шестьдесят миль же почти.  
Майк замялся, обычно они старались не рисковать и не брать в кабину случайных попутчиков, но девчонка же. Что она сделает? Сама рисковала больше, чем двое мужиков дальнобойщиков, видимо срочное дело.  
— Тим.  
— Ну, че? — напарник уже понял, на что намекает Майк, вздохнул скорбно и даже плечи опустил, так что пакеты проехались по земле полиэтиленовым дном. — Господи, ладно.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Майк, жестом приглашая девушку в кабину трака. Придется подсадить, узкая юбка здорово сковывала движения, стреноживала, и девушка неловко переступила ступнями в узких туфлях на маленьком каблуке по скользким ступеням трака и чуть не свалилась на асфальтовое покрытие стоянки.  
— Дженна, — пропыхтела девушка, подтягиваясь на поручне и опираясь ладонью о любезно подставленную руку Майка. Её небольшая сумка была перекинута через плечо, и Майк успел в последнюю минуту увернуться, чтобы миновать встречи с ней.  
— Добро пожаловать, Дженна! — улыбнулся Майк, когда попытка забраться в трак удалась, и он последовал следом. Тим уже сидел на водительском месте, наблюдал за неловкими телодвижениями, ухмыляясь себе под нос.  
— К чему такая спешка? — напарник завел трак и плавно выехал из стоянки, тягач заурчал мотором, зафырчал и залязгал сцепкой прицепа. — Утром на автобусе бы.  
— У меня срочное дело, которое не терпит отлагательств, — улыбнулась Дженна. На вид ей было не больше тридцати лет, почти ровесница. Деловая одежда, длинная светло русая коса до пояса и не накрашенное милое личико делало её образ похожий на деловую умную женщину. Очки бы ещё и всё, стереотип приобретал краски.  
— Секрет? — улыбнулся в ответ Майк.  
— Не то чтобы большой, но не хочу распространяться о личном с первыми попавшимися мужчинами.  
— О чем рассказать можешь? — Напарник чередовал взгляд с дороги на нового пассажира. Машин вечером было меньше, и они выехали на шоссе, набирая скорость.  
— Да обо всем. Вас как зовут, для начала? — улыбнулась Дженна. — Не могу же я незнакомцам о себе говорить.  
— Я Майк, а этот ворчун — Тим. — Майк состроил самую невинную физиономию, на которую был способен, заметив, как Тим закатил глаза в немом укоре. — Работаешь в Роаноке?  
— Нет, я проездом. — Дженна рассматривала салон трака, периодически бросала взгляды на попутчиков. — А вы? Куда едете, Майк и Тим?  
— В Алабаму, — без уточнений ответил Тим, вроде и не злился, но был напряженным. Чужие люди в его излюбленной «Одинокой звезде» его здорово напрягали. — Ты откуда?  
— Из Мэриленда.  
— Занесло же тебя, — Тим перестроился в другой ряд, постарался пристроиться за мелким обшарпанным грузовиком, не смотря на девушку, полностью сосредоточился на дороге. Минут через пятнадцать они должны выехать за пределы города и там дело пойдет веселей, не нужно толпиться среди городских машин.  
— У вас салон всегда такой чистый? — не выдержала Дженна, тоже, как и Майк, поначалу искала, за что зацепиться.  
— А какой должен быть? — икнул весьма непритворно Тим. — Занавески вешать на лобовуху или гирляндами обклеить? Иконки, брелочки? Фоточки с любимыми пуделями?  
— Да нет, — пожала плечами девушка, очень безразлично, не разделяя дерганья Тима. — Я путешествовала не раз, и всегда траки были обустроены по-другому. Вы же тут живете и… Ну не знаю.  
— Отъебитесь от моего трака! — взбрыкнул Тим, и Майк расхохотался, просто не выдержал. Было так забавно наблюдать за напарником, который артачиться из-за машины. Девушка рядом заулыбалась тоже. — Да что смешного?  
— Ты, — смеялся Майк.  
— Я вас высажу сейчас, вот здесь, посреди поля или хрен знает чего! — угрожающе проревел Тим, но и сам понимал, что абсурдно злиться. — Мне так нравится.  
— Да, пожалуйста! — не мог перестать лыбиться Майк, настроение было прекрасным; может, тому поспособствовал плотный ужин или девушка в кабине, которая разбавляла их компанию и тишину. В отличие от Тима, Майк любил новых знакомых. — Мы не со зла. У тебя есть пудель?  
Дальнейшее сказать он не успел и бурчащий ответ не расслышал тоже, телефон пикнул, докладывая о входящем сообщении, и Майк отвлекся, вытаскивая смартфон из кармана джинсов. Писал Кайл, рядом мигали два неотвеченных сообщения от сестры, которая хвасталась отличными результатами по выученным предметам. Сейчас было начало сентября, пошла только первая неделя учебы. Температура понижаться не хотела, в большинстве штатов буяла летняя погода, и Майк терялся во времени, считал семестры по пересланным деньгам. Кайл уже накатал пару объемных сообщений.  
— Я на койку лягу, — сказал Майк, не отрываясь от телефона и уже пробираясь мимо Дженны в узкое спальное место за серой шторой.  
— Спать удумал? — обеспокоился притворно Тим.  
— Я подменю по графику, — уже мостился на нижнюю кровать Майк, отодвигая носком ботинка свой рюкзак и свешивая ноги так, чтобы обувь не пачкала покрывало. — У тебя же есть свободные уши.  
— Я могу и поболтать задаром, — отозвалась Дженна, лишь на миг заглянула в спальное отделение через щель в шторе. — Сколько ты уже за рулем, Тим?  
Дальнейший разговор Майк уже не слушал, начал переписываться с Кайлом, дискутируя на тему классических книг. Он сам читал редко и считал чтение неоправданной тратой времени, но порой ему нравилось найти электронную книгу, залипая в ней на сутки. Между обсуждением Рэя Брэдбери и Пауло Коэльо, Майк настолько погрузился в рассуждения о разных жанрах и стилистике написания, что чуть не пропустил короткое сообщение от Кайла, выбивающееся из общей темы:  
«Я могу приехать к тебе на своих выходных в субботу или воскресенье».  
Сегодня был только вторник, плавно перетекающий в среду, и Майк не знал, будет ли у них рейс в город, лежащий не так далеко от Майами.  
«Если будем рядом», — отправил он.  
«Очень надеюсь. Ты готов сделать следующий шаг?», — пришло следом, и Майк задумался. С Кайлом ему было хорошо проводить время, но разочаровываться не хотелось. И хотел ли он таких отношений, на расстоянии и по выходным?  
«Что значит следующий шаг?», — решил всё же уточнить Майк.  
«Свидание».  
«Ладно», — в голову больше ничего не шло.  
«И всё?»  
«Да. Но пока продолжение не гарантирую», — молодец, Майк, так и продолжай. Тиму ты дал не раздумывая.  
«Я не тороплю».  
Майк улыбнулся и перевел переписку в другое русло. Писал о новом знакомстве, о стейк-хаусе и длинном пути. О напарнике он почему-то специально молчал.

***

Майк и не заметил, как мерное качание на рессорах кабины трака его убаюкало, под разговоры на передних сидениях, которые добавляли сонливости, он быстро вырубился. Тим перестал уже артачиться и явно злиться, уже спокойнее отвечал на вопросы и задавал в свою очередь свои. Дженна создала весь тон беседе, подбирала нейтральные темы и сильно не отвлекала от дороги. Майк, проваливаясь в сон, подумал, что из неё вышла бы хорошая напарница на долгосрочной основе.  
Проснуться получилось плавно, прилично отдохнувши. Майк посмотрел на экран телефона, прошло уже три часа, значит, они были на подъезде к Ноксвиллу. Сквозь урчание мотора доносился так и не стихнувший разговор Тима и Дженны.  
— …я соврала изначально, — заискивающе сказала Дженна, и Майк был не большим экспертом в амурных делах, но по тону мог понять, что Тим ей уже импонировал.  
— О чем? — уточнил хрипло Тим, напарник всё же понимал.  
— Мне всё равно куда ехать, с каким мужчиной, — доверчиво мурлыкнула Дженна, и Майк нехотя начал прислуживаться. — Я нимфоманка.  
— Ага. Брось заливать, — хохотнул Тим. Но, видимо, рассмотрел что-то в лице девушки, уже более ошарашено спросил: — Правда, что ли?  
— Да. Я бы не сказала тебе, но мы уже подъезжаем, а времени на флирт у меня не остается, — просто отозвалась Дженна, словно и не признавалась в своей одержимости. — Зайдешь ко мне?  
— Куда? — Тим сглотнул настолько сильно, что Майку показалось — он расслышал через тонкую занавеску.  
— Сниму комнату в мотеле, — тон Дженны сменился на насмешливый. Майк боялся пошевелиться и спугнуть внезапный откровенный разговор. Вот же твоя удача, дубина. Эксперт независимый, она же перетрахала кучу мужиков, поможет разобраться и исправить твою репутацию. — Придешь?  
— Да… Наверное… Конечно, да, — сдался Тим без боя; возможно, ему сильно хотелось потрахаться, может, и сам догадался. — Мне ещё не признавались в таком.  
— Может, и не призналась бы, нужно было маршрут длиннее придумать, но я побоялась, что вы так далеко не едете.  
— Можем и дальше подвезти, — прокашлялся Тим.  
— Нет. Не нужно, — просто ответила Дженна. — Тормозни возле мотеля нормального и всё.

***

Майк предпочел не высовываться из спального места, затаенно подслушал разговор и прикрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим. Тим припарковался и первым заглянул за шторку, тронул Майка за плечо, вынуждая открыть глаза.  
— Хэй, я выйду с Дженной. Мы уже в Ноксвилле, я не сворачивал с Камберленд авеню, — тихо говорил Тим, приблизившись к лицу Майка достаточно близко. Видимо, чтобы Дженна не расслышала. — Тут отель недалеко, можешь пройтись, только трак закрой.  
— Да, окей. — Майк не хотел слушать подробности, поймал ладонью прохладный металл ключей. — Ты скоро?  
— Давай на пару часов остановку сделаем, — улыбнулся Тим, явно переоценивая себя. Майк решил не акцентировать внимание на времени, кивнул неловко, и Тим отшатнулся от него, поспешно вылез из кабины. Дженна уже, наверное, покинула трак, так и не попрощавшись.  
Майк решил всё же проветриться, да и в туалет уже хотелось. Он тщательно закрыл двери трака и собрался пройтись вдоль авеню в поисках работающего допоздна кафе. Пройдя два квартала вперед, он заметил Теннесийский университет, а на соседней улице мигающий зазывающей вывеской «Чик-фил-эй» — фаст-фуд. Он сделал заказ на два бургера, сходил в туалет и, насвистывая заевшую попсовую мелодию, отправился обратно к траку. Рассматривал по пути, подсвеченные уличными фонарями улицы, на которых не особо выделялись какие-то здания и достопримечательности. Стандартная улица со школой, университетом, методисткой церковью и серыми монолитными заданиями разного предназначения. Вдоль тротуара тянулись одиноко высаженные деревья на островках-лужайках с выгоревшими от пекущего солнца кронами и тонкими ветками.  
До трака медленным темпом вразвалочку, откусывая на ходу от теплого бургера маленькие кусочки и тщательно их пережевывая, Майк добрался за пятнадцать минут. В общей сложности он отсутствовал минут сорок, но Тим уже стоял возле тягача со стороны пассажирского места, приклеился к черной поверхности «Интернешнла» спиной и рылся в смартфоне с нечитаемым выражением лица. Майк сложил в голове два и два. Интересно, насколько повезло Дженне?  
— Как прошло, чувак? — спросил Майк, стараясь придать своему тону больше безразличия и беззаботности, подойдя поближе и комкая в кулаке упаковку от первого бургера, вторым он решил поделиться с напарником. От Тима еле уловимо несло потом, женскими духами и спермой.  
— Ты прав, ладно? — рыкнул Тим, меняясь выражением лица, с разгону засовывая свой телефон в передний карман джинсов. Майк думал, промажет, и аппарат выскользнет на асфальт, но Тим умудрился попасть с первого раза. — Господи, я спросил у неё, но можно было и не спрашивать.  
— Я, конечно, польщен, что оказался прав, но ты не расстраивайся. Помедитируй, сконцентрируйся…  
— Что за чушь ты несешь? — злился Тим, подался немного вперед к Майку, отлепляясь от гладкого бока трака. — Какая, к черту, медитация?  
— Да не знаю я! — завелся вдруг Майк, напряжение последнего дня явно сказывалось. Ехали как на иголках. — Не знаю! Что ты от меня-то хочешь?  
— Помоги мне, — Тим подошел почти вплотную, отчаянно сверкнул глазами и схватился пальцами за футболку Майка, натягивая ткань на груди. — Покажи, расскажи. Что не так, как нужно. Пожалуйста.  
Последнее слово он выдохнул уже почти в рот Майку, который прикрыл глаза от наваждения. Что за черт, почему-то ничего, то сразу двое. Зачем ему сейчас такие трудности и разборки, когда в приоритете есть дела поважнее. Он чувствовал себя героем дешевой мелодрамы.  
— Нет, господи, нет. Я не могу, — Майк помотал головой, цепляя вьющиеся волосы, спадающие на лоб Тима. — Правда же.  
— Прошу, — Тим мазнул губами по губам, прихватил щипком нижнюю, выдыхая и передавая просьбу через недопоцелуй.  
С трассы пронзительно засигналила машина, и Майк опомнился, с силой отпихнул от себя Тима, распахивая глаза. Тим был чумной, с поплывшим взглядом, растрепанный ещё больше, хотя так, скорее всего, только казалось.  
— Я сказал — нет! — хрипло выдавил из себя Майк, прижал несчастный бургер к груди Тима и, дождавшись пока тот его перехватит, обошел трак впереди, гремя ключами и открывая его.  
— Почему? — не сдавался Тим, забравшись в открывшуюся пассажирскую дверь. — Мы же уже это делали. Какая разница? Или… О-о-о… Так ты правда кого-то нашел?  
— Не твое дело. — Майк слишком резко нажал на педаль, так что трак дернулся. Тим рядом поморщился более чем очевидно. Пришлось брать себя в руки, тягач не виноват, да и опасался Майк, что от такой езды его за руль больше никто не пустит. — Давай и ты найдешь себе кого-то, и мы закроем, наконец, эту тему!  
— Свинья ты, Майк.  
— Это почему? — рыкнул Майк, еле сдерживая себя. Злость начинала накатывать волнами, бывшее хорошее настроение стремительно улетучилось. — Только из-за того что отказал?  
— Ты мне нравишься, — сник Тим, повел плечом и потер раскрытыми ладонями лицо. — Я очевидно и флиртовать не умею, и мысли свои доносить связно.  
От этого признания у Майка закислило на корне языка, и захотелось надавать себе подзатыльников за непродуманные решения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джессика Рэббит (англ. Jessica Rabbit) — мультипликационный персонаж детективных нуар-романов о кролике Роджере, созданных писателем Гэри Вульфом, а также последующих комиксов, киноадаптаций и мультсериалов.


	4. Тод

— Я тебе клянусь, Тим, таракан был размером с мою ладонь! — Полный дальнобойщик выставил перед собой огромную руку, которая больше походила на половину необъятной тарелки, в которой подали завтрак. — И эта мразь упала на меня прямо во сне! Я так материл Оклахому и её город Гатри — мелкий и занюханный, что потом и заказы туда не брал.  
— Ты, Тод, ещё тот сказочник, — хмыкнул Тим, смеючись. — Даже в жарком климате тараканов размером с новорожденного котенка нет.  
— Да тебе откуда знать? — Тод недоверчиво посмотрел на Тима и запихнул в рот толстый блин, нанизанный на вилку. По его двойному подбородку потек кленовый сироп, и зрелище оказалось не очень приятным для Майка.  
Они сидели в небольшом кафе в городе Таллахасси, почти на границе штатов Флорида и Джорджия. Забегаловка была самой обычной, где подавали утренние завтраки, и называлась просто — «У Дейва» — таких одноразовых названий по всей Америке была уйма. Между двумя виниловыми красными диванами втиснулся тонкий белый и потертый стол. Тим и Майк сидели рядом, уступив второй диван тучному дальнобойщику, старому знакомому Тима. Сам Майк видел его пару раз, но не общался так тесно. Тод был образцом ленивого водителя, который брал выходные по графику, не перегружал свой тягач, делал все положенные остановки и не пытался выпендриться чрезмерным трудоголизмом. Его доставку могли ждать на пару часов с опозданием, но чего было не отнять у Тода, так это стабильности. За последние двадцать лет он всё делал по своему внутреннему графику, и работодатель удивительным образом подстроился под него. Сейчас же Тод уплетал свой ранний завтрак, состоящий из горы блинов и уже третьей по счету чашки кофе, чесал периодически голову черной плотной кепкой, двигая её за козырек туда-обратно, и травил свои байки, как годиться, сочиняя больше, чем привнося правды в свой рассказ.  
За последние две недели они обколесили всё южное побережье, разбрасывали заказы с удивительной скоростью, повышая продуктивность чередованием водительских обязанностей. Тим уступил и разрешал теперь Майку ездить на равных.  
После неловкого разговора в Ноксвилле, Тим не возвращался к теме, а Майк не подогревал его интерес. С Кайлом тоже встретиться так и не получалось, они поддерживали связь, всё так же переписывались и созванивались в редкие вечера. Дня через четыре ожидалась выходная неделя у Майка, он с радостью бы провел её, отдыхая, но понимал, пока работа есть, нужно вкалывать. Тод искал себе напарника на три дня, который мог бы помочь и развести заказы в пару штатов. Складывалось всё удачно.  
Майк уже хотел напроситься, когда его за рукав куртки дернул Тим, качнул слегка головой. Что пытался тот сказать, Майк так и не понял, решил проигнорировать странное предупреждение и спросил всё же у Тода:  
— Я могу после двадцатых чисел к тебе подсесть, у меня выходные будут, помогу с доставкой.  
— Это же отлично! — пробасил Тод, прихлебывая кофе. — Только ты это… не пидар? Размалеванный сильно.  
Майк подавился своим кофе и закашлялся, Тим рядом похлопал его по спине, широко улыбаясь Тоду:  
— Да ты че старина? Педики же красавчики, — весело отозвался Тим. — Майк у нас по девочкам, но и те неохотно ему дают.  
— Скажешь тоже, красавчики! Ты вон, как модель, но не пидар же! — самоуверенно произнес дальнобойщик, игнорируя высказывание о девушках. — Если так, то милости просим!  
— Да… Хорошо, спасибо, выручишь, — словарный запас оказался внезапно скудным, когда дошло, почему так переживал Тим. — Номер телефона дашь? Я перезвоню.  
— Да без вопросов, — Тод достал из кармана жилетки карандаш и написал на салфетке цифры, криво и размашисто. Как кучу штатов и месяц назад продавщица хот-догов в парке развлечений для Тима. Тод подтолкнул салфетку в сторону Майка, оставляя сладкий отпечаток пальца от кленового сиропа. — Подхвачу, если будет нужно.  
— Ага. Спасибо. — Майк допил свой кофе и, удостоверившись, что напарник позавтракал, кивнул Тоду на прощание.  
— Берегите себя, ребятки, — ответил Тод и заказал ещё кофе у пробегающей мимо официантки.  
На улице было прохладно, несмотря на южное место расположения, к концу месяца сентябрь преподнёс сюрпризы и холодные дожди, которые не прекращались уже почти неделю. Или им так везло, и они следовали за тучей, или туча преследовала их. Погода оставляла желать лучшего, заставила Майка закупиться теплыми вещами в стоковом магазине. На двадцать баксов он купил себе джинсы, свитер и куртку, чему несказанно был рад. Тим оказался запасливым и в своей объемной сумке возил теплую одежду. Теперь они переоблачились в осенние наряды: свитера и куртки, которые чаще всего одевали дополнительно по утрам. Благо ботинки ещё выручали, и пока не было нужды покупать новые.  
— Ты сбрендил? — спросил предсказуемо Тим, забираясь в трак. Из Таллахасси им предстояло забрать двойную сцепку и тарахтеть до Бомонта в Техасе, по всем расчетам не больше десяти часов. Майк последовал за Тимом, занял пассажирское сиденье.  
— Я же не знал.  
— Так хрен ли ты выпендриваешься? — досадливо прошипел Тим, завел мотор и поехал в сторону перевозочной компании. — Я мог бы взять график плотнее, без недели отдыха.  
— А раньше сказать?  
— А я знал, что тебе нужна работа? Что случилось?  
— Всё как обычно, теперь нужно собирать на жилье для сестры, — нехотя поделился Майк, сам уже не рад был, что к Тоду навязался. — Мать свинтила из страны, и дом отобрал банк.  
— Фигово. Чем помочь? Ты говори, я же напарник твой, можем сцепить зубы и работать больше. — Тим поглядывал на Майка, но одновременно внимательно следил за дорогой. — Я хочу помочь.  
— Из-за того что я тебе нравлюсь? — первый поднял болезненную тему Майк, не хотел, чтобы было так.  
— По-человечески, ладно? — будто догадался, резко выдохнул Тим. — Симпатия пусть останется при мне.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
— Придется увиливать от Тода. Он обидеться может.  
— В чем его проблема?  
— Тода? — уточнил Тим. — У него не проблема, просто он не переносит некоторых людей, разделяет на черное и белое, гетеросексуальное и гомосексуальное.  
— Были инциденты?  
— Хочешь послушать историю о Тоде? — хмыкнул Тим, паркуясь возле широкого ангара с прицепами. — Пошли, зацепимся. Не забудь накладную.  
Майк не ответил, спрыгнул на мелкий гравий вслед за Тимом.

***

— Я всегда предпочитал одиночкой ездить, — продолжил Тим, когда они выехали за пределы делового города, и теперь за окном мелькали пригородные домики с аккуратными газонами. — Раньше наш начальник, до Гарри, любил сбивать нас в команды, чтобы быстрее пролететь штаты на высокой скорости и доставить соответственно в краткие сроки груз. Первая фура была под ударом, если нас заметит полиция с радаром. Пока замеченный тягач оформляют, остальной «поезд» мчит, не снижая скорости. Естественно мы перестраивались каждую сотню миль, чтобы разделить свою участь. Такое не всегда работает, в основном на дальняках было нормально.  
— Бывало и у меня такое. Но не начальство нас сбивало, возле стоянок могли познакомиться с другими водителями, которым нужно в одну сторону, — добавил Майк.  
— Так тоже, — Тим кивнул и продолжил: — Тод тогда работал вместе со мной, не в одном тягаче, нет. Боже упаси. Я предпочитал ездить один, и подсаженные ко мне ребята не задерживались, в основном бежали от дурного моего темпа, начальство не успевало мне подсаживать напарника, и я оставался зачастую одиночкой. С Тодом ездил молодой парень, лет двадцати вроде. Только опыта набирался, может, год за рулем просидел, да и то — не фуру водил.  
Они выехали уже за пределы штата, въезжая автоматически в другой. За окнами пейзаж сменился на лесопосадку. Тим добавил скорость и продолжил рассказ, смотря прямо перед собой:  
— Перегон был через всю Америку, крупная компания заказала большой объем товара и мы забирали прицепы возле Мексиканского залива в Тампе, а оттуда до Орегона в Портленд. Ехать нужно было около двух суток, естественно никто такие перегоны не смог бы выдержать на чистом энтузиазме, поэтому делали остановки каждые десять часов. Темп меня устраивал, дальнобойщиков тоже, мы ели, спали и опять в путь.  
Майк слушал, боялся перебить, Тим редко рассказывал о своем прошлом.  
— Так вот. В Небраске, в маленьком городе Грин-Ривер, я впервые увидел, как Тод из милого толстяка превращается в гомофоба и расиста одновременно. Мальчишка, напарник Тода, Рик вроде его звали, не сдержался и на очередной остановке снял проститута. Как сейчас помню, этот ничем не примечательный мотель на две звезды, ещё название… Как оно? О! Кажись, «Супер восемь от Вундхама». Точно! — Тим оторвал одну руку от руля и щелкнул в воздухе пальцами. — Мулат, красивый такой.  
— Кто? Рик? — не понял Майк, подал голос впервые за их беседу.  
— Да нет же. Хастлер, — объяснил Тим. — Рик снял отдельную комнату, завел туда своего мулата и жарил до рассвета. Это я образно. А утром Тод сильно погорячился, орал на всю стоянку об ориентации Рика и избил проститута. Сильно так поколотил, разбил ему лицо прилично и, кажется, даже ребро сломал. Их растаскивали все дальнобойщики, которые ехали, человек вроде десять нас было, без учета Рика и Тода. Кулаки у толстяка оказались твердыми и тяжелыми, мальчишка-проститут еле ноги унес из мотеля. Рика Тод высадил там же, наотрез отказался его везти в траке, дальнобойщики его тоже отказались брать, не хотели накалять ситуацию, оставалась одна остановка до намеченного города, и ещё большей драки никто не хотел.  
— Так в полицию никто не обратился?  
— Проститут, что ли? Нет, конечно.  
— С тех пор он так отзывается о геях?  
— С тех пор он всегда спрашивает напарников, чтобы и самому удержаться от насилия, — ухмыльнулся Тим. — Может, у него были ещё какие стычки, я не видел. Но он люто ненавидит цветных и неправильно ориентированных. Считает мерзостью.  
— Ну, спасибо, что подстраховал, — выдохнул Майк. Осторожничал вроде всегда, но получается недостаточно, раз нарвался.  
— Вроде и ездишь же давно, — поддел Тим. — Ты сначала мне говори, если тебе помощь нужна.  
— Я думал, ты злишься на меня, — пожал плечами Майк.  
— Немного есть, если честно. Но не повод же тебя подсаживать к кому попало, — беззаботно пожал плечами Тим и весело улыбнулся. Напряжение в кабине начинало отпускать.

***

Майк всё равно выпросил у Тима передышку через четыре рабочих дня и решил смотаться в Майами хотя бы на день. Тим кивнул согласно, сам вызвался довезти прицеп в Южную Каролину, ради Майка сделав приличный крюк, заворачивая во Флориду. Уже подъезжая к университету, Майк позвонил Тоду, сослался на несуществующее заболевание матери и извинился, что подвел. Дальнобойщик расстроился, но сильно не напирал, простил Майка быстрее, чем он себе представлял. Рассказ мутным осадком остался в голове, и Тод воспринимался как опасность, но возможно, пока Тод не догадывается об ориентации Майка, ему не грозит невежество со стороны тучного водителя.  
Тим высадил его возле кампуса, посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом, предупредив на прощание, что заедет за ним следующим утром, как раз обернется с доставкой. На часах время близилось к полудню, и Майк поторопился к университетскому общежитию, уже списался в дороге с Маргарет и Кайлом.  
Сестра предсказуемо обрадовалась, стиснула в своих объятиях не по-девчачьи крепко. Кайл же оказался более сдержанным, пожал руку, солнечно улыбаясь, и хлопнул пару раз Майка по плечу, выражая радость. Встретились они возле входа в общежитие, стояли на широких ступенях, словно волнами, окутанные студентами. Была пятница, и все спешили съездить домой на выходные или уже прогуливали пары в надежде повеселиться. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств занятия у сестры и Кайла закончились одновременно.  
— В кафе? — спросила сияющая сестра, и Майк кивнул, перехватил покрепче худой рюкзак с самыми необходимыми вещами. Сменную одежду он решил оставить в траке, смысла таскаться с ней он не видел.  
— В кондитерскую? — Кайл не чувствовал себя скованно, рассматривал с интересом Майка, словно соскучился. Три недели прошло уже с их последней встречи, переписки выручали, но Майк чувствовал, что такие отношения долго не продержатся. — Тут недалеко. «У Вики» называется.  
Маргарет громко фыркнула и рассмеялась; видимо, не рассказала Кайлу, что там раньше работала их мама. Ну и правильно, не к чему знать такие подробности. Несмотря на бывшую работу матери, все сошлись во мнении, что недорого, близко и вкусно — это кафе, и они побрели, подстраиваясь под поток студентов, по чистым, вылизанным до блеска университетским дорожкам.  
— Мне подселили в комнату девчонку, просто огонь. Она такая интересная и зажигательная, — трещала Маргарет, повиснув на руке у Майка. День выдался теплым, и он надел только легкий свитер, оставив куртку в тягаче. — Касси зовут. Она умная ещё к тому же, подтягивает по некоторым предметам. Так что будь за меня спокоен, Майки, я оправдаю твое вложение в меня!  
— Я и не сомневался, — успокоил её Майк. Кайл шел рядом, подстраиваясь под шаги, но не делал попытки прикоснуться к Майку.  
— А Кайлу повезло немного меньше, — добавила Маргарет, из-за Майка посматривала на друга. — Ага?  
— Чад прикольный, — отмахнулся он. — Просто слегка ветреный.  
— Что это значит? — уточнил Майк.  
— Бабник и к учебе у него отношение поверхностное, — фыркнул Кайл. — Я не знаю, уезжает он на выходные или нет. Ты остаешься ночевать?  
— Да, я до утра свободен, — кивнул Майк, в животе предвкушением затягивалась тугая пружина. — Но я могу снять комнату в мотеле.  
— Не дури, найдем тебе койку, — дернула его за мягкую вязаную ткань рукава сестра, заискивающе посмотрела на Кайла. — Да?  
— Конечно!

***

Время бежало быстро. Майк пытался ухватиться за приятные моменты, но всё скользило сквозь него настолько стремительно, что он очнулся от своей эйфории только к вечеру. После кондитерской они зашли в кинотеатр, находящийся на соседней улице от университетского парка. Вокруг рекламными вывесками привлекали к себе внимание магазин ювелирных украшений, торговый центр, региональный орган власти и канцелярия, сливаясь в одно здание.  
Легкая комедия не зацепилась в голове, Кайл и Маргарет обсели Майка с двух сторон, хрустели попкорном и шипели открываемой колой в бутылках. Майк словно перенесся в другую Вселенную, чувствовал себя немного ближе к беззаботному студенчеству, хотелось плыть по течению и ни о чем не думать. Но он сам выбрал обязательства перед сестрой и не хотел нарушать обещания. Он обязательно расслабится, только удостоверится, что она сможет о себе позаботиться.  
В комнате Кайла, на четвертом этаже, как раз почти над комнатой Маргарет, Майк впервые за день почувствовал себя неловко. Чад никуда не уехал, он с интересом рассматривал Майка, хотя высказывался дружелюбно, его нескромные взгляды смущали.  
— Я буду спать и не буду вам мешать, — сказал он сразу, хотя его никто и не спрашивал особо. — Мне идти некуда сегодня.  
— А как же Марла? — хмыкнул Кайл, включая ноутбук. Они заказали пиццу и взяли по паре банок пива, больше Майк пить не хотел, завтра, возможно, ему потребуется сменить Тима. — Та блондинка миниатюрная.  
— Марла ушла к Карлу, — хохотнул Чад, потешаясь над созвучием имен. — Серьезно, чуваки. Я даже отвернусь и уши заткну.  
— Не парься, — перебил поток мыслей соседа Кайл. — Мы кино посмотрим, тебе фильма со взрослым рейтингом не будет, сорян.  
— Ну, тогда чудесно! — обрадовался Чад и уселся за свой компьютер. Начал рубиться в трэшовую стрелялку, предварительно напялив на голову объемные наушники.  
После такого намека от Кайла об отсутствии хотя бы поцелуев, Майк почувствовал себя неловко, вроде сам тормозил события и их следующие шаги к развитию отношений, но с другой стороны ему нравился Кайл, он хотел с ним попробовать.  
— Садись, — позвал к себе Кайл, устраиваясь на узкой кровати, свешивая ноги с матраца и опираясь спиной о стену. На коленях он поместил ноутбук и, не глядя на Майка, уже елозил пальцем по тачпаду. — Комедию или ужасы?  
— Да пофиг, — отозвался Майк и плюхнулся рядом, ему пришлось придвинуться впритык, касаясь своим бедром ноги Кайла. Тот никак не отреагировал, включил рандомный фильм и подтянул к себе пиво и коробку с пиццей.  
На экране менялись кадры, а Майк то ли устал с дороги, то ли фильм оказался скучным, но незаметно для себя задремал, уронив голову на плечо Кайла. Его не отпихивали, и он благополучно проспал все полтора часа. Проснулся он от того что в комнате стало необычно тихо, под щекой завозилось оккупированное тело и его щеки коснулась сухая горячая ладонь.  
Майк дрогнул ресницами, сонно моргая, сфокусировался взглядом сначала на спящем Чаде, отвернутом к стене и натянувшим одеяло почти до макушки. Потом зрение зацепилось за неснятые кеды Кайла, и Майк повернул голову в сторону парня, елозя отросшими волосами по плечу и ловя горячее дыхание своим лицом.  
— Вырубился, — хрипло извиняющимся тоном произнес Майк, вглядываясь в сверкающие голубые глаза Кайла. Свет в комнате был погашен, лицо парня выделялось только в свете ноутбука.  
— Фильм — говно, — шепотом ответил Кайл, потянулся вперед, губами к губам, и Майк ответил, судорожно выдыхая и уже не сдерживаясь.  
Такой поворот был неожиданным, но долгожданным, Майк хотел первый пойти навстречу, но его уже опередили. Он вылизывал подставленный рот, пощипывал губами губы, наслаждаясь поцелуем, и не заметил, как Кайл его потянул за собой, укладываясь на спину и отставляя ноутбук на пол, схватившись пальцами лишь за монитор, смахивая полупустую коробку с пиццей следом. Майк подчинился, лег сверху на Кайла, проваливаясь между его раскинутых в стороны ног, согнутых в коленях, притираясь нарастающей эрекцией через двойной слой джинсов, углубляя поцелуй, задевался серёжкой в губе за губы Кайла.  
Их загнанное дыхание было слишком громким в комнате, Майку чудилось, что они разбудят Чада, но остановиться не мог, тер ладонями тело под собой, одетое в лёгкую футболку, ловил пальцами бешеный стук сердца сквозь ткань, цеплялся за острые соски и сам млел от ответных прикосновений. Хотелось больше, немедленно, такого горячего и ненасытного внутрь. Пальцы на ногах поджимались от смелых и развратных мыслей, вдоль позвоночника отдавалось импульсами, и Майк захлебывался жадностью, углублял поцелуй, частил дыханием в переизбытке эмоций. Сильные руки Кайла путешествовали по спине и заднице, пробирающимися движениями пальцев лезли под ремень джинсов и к голой коже, запуская мурашки по всему телу.  
Майк не удержался, тихо застонал в жаркий рот, когда прохладные пальцы сжались на ягодицах, вминаясь в плоть и подтягивая за задницу вверх. Получилось автоматически притереться бедрами к ответному стояку Кайла, мысли скакали бешено в голове, Майк пытался сдержаться и не кончить сию секунду. Острое возбуждение разливалось по всему телу, отдавалось теплом в низ живота, и Майк плыл и плавился. Кайл был отзывчивым и щедрым на ласку, чутко гладил мышцы, забираясь ладонями под одежду, легко царапал кожу, разбавляя мягкие касания и добавляя красок к их спонтанному петтингу.  
Молния на джинсах взвизгнула слишком громко, заставляя Майка вскинуться и проверить, спит ли Чад. Но сосед не повел и ухом, всё так же безмятежно похрапывал, завернутый в одеяла. Кайл хитро улыбнулся и пробрался рукой в расстёгнутую ширинку, перемещая её с ягодицы, крепко сжал напряжённый член сквозь трусы. Майк выдохнул, зажмуриваясь до бликов под веками, дёрнул бедрами в стиснутый кулак.  
— О, Боже… — прошептал одними губами Майк, ему нужно было действие, сбросить мешающую ткань с тела и взять в полную силу, не стесняясь.  
— Двигайся, — рыкнул тихо Кайл, как почувствовал нервную трясучку партнера, перекрутил их, меняя местами, нависая над Майком. Он выдернул следом за перемещающимися телами одеяло, накрыл их сплетённые тела, спрятал от случайного взгляда соседа. На выдохе уже пожаловался: — Хочу тебя, нужно было встретиться в мотеле…  
Кайл подцепил большим пальцем пуговицу и, расстегнув ловко ремень, рванул джинсы Майка вниз. Майк зеркалил движения, стянул штаны Кайла на бедра, захватывая трусы следом, не сдержавшись, сминая оголившиеся ягодицы. Он упивался тактильно, гладил подтянутые бедра, тискал предоставленную часть тела. Кровать скрипнула, их возня под одеялом казалась Майку слишком громкой, он надеялся, что получит долгожданное удовольствие, прежде чем их заметят.  
— Всё, не думай, пофиг, — выдохнул Кайл, тоже поплыл, взлохматился светлыми волосами, шально сверкал глазами в тусклом свете компьютера. Такой естественный сейчас, по-своему красивый.  
Майк и не думал ослушаться, потянулся губами к губам, выпрашивая очередной поцелуй и сжимая в кулак эрегированный член Кайла, чувствуя ответное обхватывание на своем стволе. Бедра мелко подрагивали, под одеялом становилось жарко, кожа покрывалась мелкой испариной, но Майк отчаянно дрочил чужой член, нырял языком в жаркий рот, вылизывал изнанку, цеплялся за кромку зубов, оттягивал губы Кайла, прикусывая зубами. Пытался расслышать хриплый стон, понять, что партнеру тоже хорошо, но Кайл сдерживался, шипел сквозь зубы, ловя кислород после затяжного поцелуя, вдохами-выдохами контролировал порывы.  
Майк задевал своими костяшками пальцев пальцы Кайла, пытался совпасть в единый ритм, но не получалось, он всегда сбивался, не выдерживал накатывающих чувств. Он первый выплеснулся толчками в ласкающий кулак, горячо пачкая вязкой жидкостью свой живот и пальцы Кайла. Любовник догнал следом, смешал свою сперму с семенем Майка, подрагивая всем телом и улыбаясь губами в рот Майку.  
— Скажи, что на следующие выходные мы снимем комнату, — еле слышно прошептал он на ухо, касаясь влажными прядями волос щеки Майка. Под одеялом образовалась сауна, и он уже не понимал разницу температур между их телами.  
— Ох, конечно, обещаю, — выдохнул Майк, переводя дыхание.


	5. Триша

— В Ланкастер, Огайо, — сказал Тим устало, когда Майк забрался в кабину на пассажирское место. — Я поспал пару часов, пока ехал к тебе. Проеду ещё пару — сменимся.  
— Да, хорошо, — Майк не стал говорить, что ночью у него выспаться не получилось, они с Кайлом пихались на узкой койке, тискались и целовались, пытаясь не разбудить Чада.  
— Всё нормально? — вежливо поинтересовался Тим, выезжая на дорогу с университетской стоянки, благо был пустой, и маневры удавались лучше. — Ты помятый слегка.  
— Я в норме, — выдавил из себя парень, отчаянно зевая, знал же и сам, что выглядит всклокоченно с зацелованными покрасневшими губами. Пока брился в душевой общежития, в красках всё рассмотрел. — Не выспался.  
— Можешь поспать пока, — благодушно разрешил Тим. — Я разбужу.  
— Спасибо тебе огромное! — расцвел Майк, это было, конечно, с его стороны эгоизмом, но сделать ничего с собой не мог. Он начал пробираться к спальному месту, отодвинув серую штору, когда услышал за спиной тихое, явно предназначавшееся не для его ушей:  
— Не думал, что это студент.  
— Что, прости? — приостановился Майк, какое его дело вообще, клятвы же не давали друг другу и ничего не обещали. Получается, Тим всё же ревнует. Зашибись.  
— Я думал, ты к сестре, — перефразировал Тим, даже не обернулся, смотрел на дорогу, нахмурившись.  
— Не подвозил бы тогда?  
— Не подвозил бы.  
Они замолчали, тишина оказалась неловкой, но Майк не спешил её разрушать. Было неудобно перед Тимом, что не признался, но с другой стороны и делиться личным не хотел. Он задернул за собой штору и повалился на нижнюю, гладко застеленную койку, даже не убирая тонкого покрывала, лицом вниз. Подушка на удивление пахла Тимом, еле уловимо одеколоном после бритья, бензином и его естественным запахом. Майк перевернул лицо на бок, но позу не сменил, вырубился моментально под гул мотора, тонул в родных запахах. За несколько месяцев ощущал трак своим домом, быстро привык.

***

Разбудил Тим уже в Орландо, больше чем через три часа, подъезжая к заправочной станции. На вывеске красовалось лаконичное название «Мобил», по периметру одноэтажного белого здания под крышей тянулся красный бордюр отделки, а очередь из траков тянулась к дороге, замыкая хвост черным «Интернешнлом».  
— Купи нам кофе и пару шоколадок, — попросил Тим, следуя черепашьим темпом за синим «Маком». Выглядел ещё более усталым, чем при встрече, уже отпахал больше трех недель, и организм требовал отдыха. Сам загнал себя в этот график и сам от него теперь страдал. Но Майк был ему благодарен.  
— Я сменю тебя?  
— Конечно, вырубает уже, — пожаловался Тим, чего за ним никогда не замечалось, всегда держался молодцом.  
— Потерпи, я сейчас.  
Майк выпрыгнул из тягача, поправляя на ходу сползающие джинсы и одергивая легкий свитер, погода ещё не стабилизировалась, тянуло сыростью и холодом. Он прошел вдоль машин, стоящих в очередь на заправку, заказал у стойки баристы два кофе и, пока готовится напиток, решил завернуть в туалет, умыться и отлить.  
Санитарная комната обрадовала чистотой, светло-серой выдраенной плиткой и ярким светом. Редко удается найти опрятные отхожие места. Слева вдоль стены тянулись писсуары, напротив них разместились две кабинки с дверями и две раковины с большим зеркалом по пояс.  
Майк воспользовался удобствами и, когда уже подошёл к светлым раковинам, вмонтированным в стойку, услышал хлопок закрывающейся входной двери. Он обернулся, так и не включив воду. В туалет зашло два водителя того самого тягача — синего «Мака», который стоял в очереди за топливом перед ними. Майк не был знаком с мужчинами, увидел лишь небритые лица в окнах трака, когда шел к туалету.  
— Ну что, пидор, вот мы и встретились, — сказал один из них, грузный водитель в кепке, темно-зеленой плащевой жилетке поверх свитера и в синих затертых джинсах. Он был неухоженным, небритым — клочковатая щетина смялась темными островками на щеках и подбородке, отвлекала внимание от сверкающих злых глаз.  
Майк растерялся, он не припоминал никаких стычек с этими ребятами. Возможно, когда-то чего-то не заметил, но определенно их пути не пересекались.  
— Он не выкурил, — хохотнул второй, почти копия первого, только повыше и без жилета. — Филиппа помнишь?  
О Филиппе Майк помнил, как же не помнить презрительный взгляд его бывшего напарника, ещё до Тима. Филипп — тот самый водитель, который высадил его уже почти полгода назад из трака за его ориентацию. Вот как, а ведь хорошо же всё начиналось, да и проработали больше года с Филиппом.  
— Чем обязан? — спросил Майк, предчувствуя неприятности, дальнобойщики выглядели недружелюбно.  
— Если рыпаться не будешь — не пострадаешь, — хмыкнул первый. — К пидору по-пидарски, не обессудь. На колени.  
— Вы меня со шлюхой путаете, — рыкнул Майк, не собирался выполнять приказы ненормальных насильников. — Я запомнил ваш номер трака, могу и в полицию сообщить.  
— Сообщай, — согласился опять первый, видимо, исполнял роль главного в их команде. — Мы будем отрицать, скажем, по доброй воле и любишь пожёстче. Твой внешний вид добавит нам бонусов.  
— Да пошли вы. Не из пугливых, — Майк попытался выскользнуть из туалета, рванул к двери, но первый водитель перехватил его за плечо. Больно сжал толстые пальцы на худых мышцах. Майк взбрыкнул, дернулся сильнее, но без результата. — Пусти.  
— Хрен тебе. Делай, как говорим, может, не покалечим.  
— Пошел на хуй! — зарычал обессиленно Майк, пытался вырваться, но не смог. Первый дальнобойщик уже не болтал, не разбрасывался пустыми угрозами, замахнулся второй рукой, свободной от сжимания плеча Майка и впечатал свой твердый кулак тому прямо в скулу. Лицо обожгло болью, Майк пошатнулся, пытаясь выстоять на ногах, прикрываясь ладонью пострадавшее место. Его всё так же удерживали, оберегали от падения.  
— Ещё хочешь сука? — плевался яростно слюной зачинщик, тряс Майка за руку, словно куклу. Второй удар прилетел почти без перерыва, теперь в нос, заставляя горячую кровь хлюпнуть тяжёлыми каплями на свитер. — На колени!  
— Нет, — хрипнул Майк и получил под дых от второго водителя, силы оказались неравные, его худоба не играла ему в плюс, в количественном плане он тоже проигрывал.  
Дверь громко хлопнула, совсем рядом раздались шаги. Майк не смог рассмотреть вошедшего, глаза застилала боль.  
— Свалили, пока на своих двоих, — сказал голос Тима, доносящийся в мозг уже сквозь вату. Напарнику вторил щелчок передернутого затвора. В голове мутилось от боли и недостатка кислорода, Майк уже подумал, что ему чудиться оружие.  
— Ты берешь на понт, чувак, — хохотнул второй, отвлекаясь от Майка.  
— Не называй меня «чувак», — гаркнул Тим и выстрелил. В туалете громыхнуло. Водитель взвыл, пуля угодила тому чуть выше колена, разрывая ткань на джинсах, не нанося ущерба живым тканям, но синяк останется гарантированно. — Следующая будет в глаз.  
— Ах, ты ж сука… — прошипел раненый.  
Майка небрежно оттолкнули к раковинам, и дальнобойщики решили не рисковать, подняли руки ладонями вверх, выражая свое поражение. Тим пропустил хромающего водителя, сверлящего его недружелюбным взглядом и второго, следом, держа обеих на прицеле и отступая спиной к Майку. Когда дверь за дальнобойщиками закрылась, Тим нервно выдохнул и повернулся к Майку, спешно сунул травмат себе за пояс джинсов и скрыл оружие свитером. На шум никто появляться не спешил. Возможно, была хорошая изоляция в туалете, либо просто сотрудники боялись выйти на шум.  
— Как ты? — схватился за бицепсы Тим, разгибая напарника и вглядываясь в разбитое лицо. Кровь заливалась в рот, но нос вроде не сломали, на скуле, скорее всего, будет синяк, кожу тянуло и покалывало в месте удара.  
— Успел, — прохрипел Майк, вывернулся из захвата и отвернулся к раковине, включил воду наощупь, осматривая повреждения в зеркале. Вид не из лучших, но могло быть и хуже, если бы Тим не подоспел. — Как понял?  
— Они почти сразу за тобой пошли, обсуждали бурно, не составило труда понять. — Лицо Тима отражалось рядом, измученное и побелевшее, сам же переживал неимоверно. Под глазами залегли темные круги, и его красота будто померкла, но таким он Майку нравился до странного больше, не воспринимался как живая кукла.  
— А травмат? — Майк зачерпнул воду, складывая ладони лодочками, умываясь и пытаясь смыть кровь.  
— Есть лицензия. На дороге разное бывало.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Кофе захвати и мою шоколадку, как закончишь мыться. Я снаружи подожду.  
Несмотря на мандраж и опасения, Майк без препятствий вышел из здания, прошел к «Одинокой звезде», которая стояла подальше от заправки, ярдов на пять, и забрался на водительское место, следуя оговоренному графику. Стаканчики с кофе Тим перехватил, чтобы не мешали забираться в трак и не расплескался кофе, шоколадку Майк уже выудил из кармана, передал непосредственно в кабине. Синий «Мак» не наблюдался поблизости, получилось выдохнуть с плохо скрываемым облегчением.  
— Я в долгу, Тим, — сказал Майк, гнусавя, отек уже начал распространяться на слизистую. Свитер он не отстирал, на темно-серой ткани выделялись бордовые пятна. Пришлось врать продавщице, что давление поднялось, игнорируя остальные косые взгляды на синеющую скулу. Выстрел, и правда, никто не услышал. Повезло.  
— Ещё каком, — без энтузиазма кивнул Тим. — Я спать, ты прости, но сейчас нет настроения общаться по душам.  
Напарник отставил свой стаканчик из-под кофе под сидение, проигнорировав выпить напиток, зашёл за штору раньше, чем Майк завел мотор.

***

До Ланкастера пилить оставались около тринадцати часов, и Майк проехал восемь почти без остановок, подогрел себя ощущением неминуемой слежки и отмщения со стороны агрессивных дальнобойщиков. Но дорога привычно ложилась под колеса, никто за ними не ехал, усталый Тим похрапывал со спального места, и Майк только раз тормознул в лесопосадке для справления естественной нужды. Перекусил он забытой на сидении Тимом шоколадкой и чувствовал себя бодрячком.  
Возле города Шарлотт в Северной Каролине Тим проснулся сам, шатаясь, забрался на пассажирское сидение и потер лицо раскрытыми ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя. Они въезжали в город, и Майк подстраивался под поток городских машин, снижая скорость. За время одинокой езды в голове сформировался план, ему тоже хотелось помочь Тиму, ведь тот его выручал уже столько раз. Начиная внеплановой работой и заканчивая спасением жизни в туалете при заправке.  
— Я знаю, что нам делать, — сказал Майк, поглядывая на зевающего Тима.  
— Я тоже. Не секрет же. Загрузимся, а потом — Кентукки, в Луисвилл поедем, — он почесал макушку, скрытую копной темных волос, тоже давно не стригся, как и Майк, волосы уже торчали приличными прядями. — Или ты о чем?  
— Да я о твоей просьбе. — В кабине повисла неловкая тишина, Тим не спешил спрашивать подробности, осоловело уставился на Майка. Пришлось продолжить: — Ладно. Вот что я думаю. Ты, скорее всего, по девочкам, я тебя ни разу с мужчиной не видел. Поэтому нам нужна девушка, которая бы согласилась показать и рассказать, как ей нравиться в постели, что нужно делать.  
— А-а-а… — протянул Тим и заметно сник, нахмурился и хотел возразить, но Майк не дал ему вставить слово:  
— Если я тебя научу, ну сам подумай, какой от этого толк? Ты с девчонками всё равно будешь… Не так у них же. Ну?  
— Ага.  
— Вот. Так что обязательно пройдемся по клубам и снимем тебе девочку. Хорошую, без комплексов и с опытом.  
— Я подумаю.  
— Конечно, подумай, — воодушевился Майк, надеялся, что Тиму повезет и у них всё наладиться. Майка перестанет тревожить странное чувство вины и долга.  
— Ты мне одно скажи, — Тим полностью повернулся к нему корпусом, держа руки между коленей, будто прятал. Выглядел он расстроенным. — Ты со мной дальше не захотел отношения развивать только потому, что я трахаюсь плохо?  
— Что-о-о? Нет, конечно! — удивился неподдельно Майк, не особо задумывался, как всё выглядит со стороны. — Вначале я подумал, что ты меня просто разыграл. Серьезно, а потом… Потом я просто решил не начинать ничего, попробовать вернуться к деловым отношениям. И я встретил почти сразу Кайла и теперь вроде как встречаюсь с ним… Ох, оправдания так себе. Прости.  
— Так его Кайл зовут? — усмехнулся безрадостно Тим, игнорируя извинения. — Слушай, ты прав. Как всегда. Давай найдем девушку, трахну её по правилам, и останемся при своих партнерах и заморочках. Прав, как всегда прав.  
Тим откинулся на спинку своего сидения и прикрыл глаза. Майк решил поверить Тиму, хотя тот говорил неубедительно. Так же, и правда, логичнее, трахаться с парнем и девушкой нужно немного по-разному. Эрогенные зоны там, клитор или член. У Майка закружилась голова, от того как он выдумывал подробные описания в оправдание для себя.  
— Тормозни — махнемся, — в потолок тягача сказал Тим, открывая глаза и закрываясь в себе, натягивая на лицо маску безразличия. Майк кивнул, старался игнорировать отрешённость, пытался себя убедить, что всё хорошо. Ведь хорошо же, да?

***

Рабочие будни заняли всё время, они ездили ещё неделю, разбрасывая срочные заказы, но Майк не жаловался, даже Гарри одобрил их работу, при условии, что они будут часто меняться за рулем. Кайл писал ежедневно, Майк отвечал, они переходили на жаркие сообщения, флиртом подкармливали возбуждение и ещё не скорую встречу. Кайл понимал, Майк извинялся.  
Тим мрачнел. Майк не видел ещё таким напарника, не знал, что так всё остро тот воспринимает. Нужно было действовать немедленно, чем быстрее, тем лучше. В Флориде, в городе Окала, они оказались спустя ещё три дня.  
Они разгрузились в этом же городе, и Майк уломал Тима остаться на пару дней, передохнуть и расслабиться. «Мотель Инн» был сравнительно бюджетным, комнаты не такими чистыми и опрятными, но Майк решил экономить и не смотреть сильно придирчиво на бедную обстановку двухместного номера. Две кровати, стол, два стула, телевизор на широкой тумбе и санузел. Просто и без дополнительных услуг в виде мини-бара.  
Тим поморщился от вида желтых обоев в цветочек, но комментарии не отпускал, послушно запихнул сумку с одеждой под кровать, предварительно взяв чистую сменную одежду, и отправился первым в душ, следуя прихоти Майка и готовясь к свиданию с девушкой.  
Погода наладилась, и они смогли переодеться в летние вещи, что несказанно радовало. Вечер выдался теплым и безветренным, способствующим прогулкам. До бара пришлось идти почти час, взяли бы такси, но город был не слишком знакомым, и они просто петляли улицами в надежде найти то самое место. Тим начинал нервничать, что было не свойственно такому гуляке как он. Им долго не везло, улицы были утыканы всевозможными ресторанами, боулинг клубами и магазинами, но мотелей и баров в этом городе оказалось на удивление мало.  
«Снежная птица» — гриль-бар, умело скрывающий питейное заведение, окруженный церквями и ремонтными автомобильными станциями. В голову не пришло бы здесь искать. Но местные жители были прекрасно осведомлены, зал наполнялся плотно, и между круглых деревянных столиков сновали официантки с огромными кружками пива и маленькими подносами со спиртным покрепче.  
Майк подтолкнул Тима к барной стойке, заказал им светлое пиво и приготовился ждать ту самую и единственную, которая бы согласилась на их авантюру. Он сканировал небольшой зал, рассматривал неоновые мелькающие вывески и подвыпившую публику. Музыка была не слишком громкой, но энергичной и бодрой, толпа гудела одним организмом, и Майк не мог никого толком разглядеть из-за приглушенного света.  
Тим рядом неспешно цедил пиво и участвовать в поиске не спешил, его плечи были слишком напряжены, брови сдвинуты, образуя на лбу глубокую морщину, и Майк не выдержал, дернул того за руку, пытаясь привести в чувство.  
— Расслабься, давай. На тебя же вешаются сами, зуб даю. Просто сделай лицо попроще, — прошипел Майк напарнику на ухо, но тот даже не посмотрел на него, продолжал пить со страдальческим выражением лица. — Ну, же…  
— Привет, мальчики, — перебила шепот Майка, подошедшая к ним девушка, со стороны Тима. — Развлекаетесь?  
Девушка была хороша. Среднего роста, с каштановыми волосами, стриженными под каре, полными алыми напомаженными губами и аккуратным курносым носиком. В вырезе короткого синего платья провокационно выглядывала полная грудь, плотная ткань обтягивала стройную фигуру. Дальше Майк не рассмотрел, но был уверен, что ниже пояса девушка так же прекрасна и будь он заинтересованной стороной, сразу же взял бы её в оборот.  
— Стараемся, — вместо Тима ответил Майк и сильнее ткнул напарника в бок, намекая на активные действия. — Мой друг впервые в таком заведении, немного нервничает.  
Тим дернул бровью, но не опроверг ложь Майка, кивнул головой, отставляя кружку в сторону.  
— Меня Триша зовут, — сверкнула ровными белыми зубами девушка. — А вас?  
— Я Майк, а это Тим, — распинался Майк, боялся упустить подходящую кандидатуру и удачный случай.  
— Приятно познакомиться. — Триша забралась на соседний от Тима табурет, вглядывалась с любопытством в лицо парня, явно пыталась придумать, как подкатить к красавчику. — Угостите даму?  
— Что пьет дама? — спросил Майк, начинал чувствовать себя переводчиком на важных переговорах.  
— Коктейли.  
Майк махнул бармену и предоставил сделать выбор Трише, которая несказанно обрадовалась, что её не гнали.  
— Так вы проездом здесь? Я вас не видела в городе ещё ни разу, — интересовалась девушка, забирая приготовленный ярко-синий коктейль у бармена. Жидкость невероятно подходила под её образ, дополняла синеву платья.  
— Проездом, — не стал распространяться Майк. — А ты местная?  
— Конечно. Выросла, выучилась и, наверное, постарею здесь же.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Триша тянула коктейль через соломинку, поглядывая на парней, Тим мял пальцами подставку под пиво, а Майк никогда не был сильным в заигрывании с девушками. Что вообще ей говорить? Не о погоде же.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — нарушил молчание Тим, поднялся со стула и пошел в сторону туалета.  
Майк искренне надеялся, что тот вернется и ему не придется вытаскивать напарника силой.  
— Девственник, что ли? — нетактично поинтересовалась Триша, окидывая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. — Или намеков не понимает?  
— И то, и другое, — решился опять на хитрость Майк. Помочь же хотел, очень.  
— Слушай, — Триша нагнулась ближе к Майку, пытаясь переговорить шум бара и музыку. — Он ничего так, а у меня уже все идеи кончились. Он же молчит как пень.  
Майк невольно подумал, что Триша не захочет слушать болтовню Тима в постели.  
— Есть предложение? — дернул бровью он.  
— Я живу недалеко, над антикварным магазином. Не спрашивай, мой отец занимается бизнесом, но сейчас он не в городе, — махнула Триша маленькой ладошкой и продолжила: — Пойдем? Я не против, если ты смотреть будешь, может, так он согласиться. Когда вы уезжаете?  
— Завтра.  
— Вот и хорошо. Согласен?  
— Я не знаю, мне всё же нужно спросить Тима, — замялся Майк. — Ты не боишься пускать к себе двух незнакомцев?  
— Нет, конечно, — засмеялась Триша. — В городе весьма скучная и унылая жизнь, я быстрее со скуки помру, чем от маньяка. Да и… Короче, да?  
— Я спрошу? — всё же настаивал Майк.  
— Да, конечно. Ты только не обижайся, но если мы пойдем, я не буду с тобой…  
— Я гей, — оборвал её страдания Майк и поспешил в туалет за Тимом, надеялся, что тот ещё не совсем разуверился в себе и не передумал.  
С напарником Майк столкнулся уже у выхода из санитарной комнаты. Тим не изменил свою маску непричастности, но и не посуровел сильнее, как опасался Майк. Наверняка переживает, просто старается не показывать, скрывается за напускной злостью.  
— Хэй! Там девчонка приглашает к себе, я думаю все получиться, — выдохнул Майк от неожиданности всё в лицо Тиму. Спохватился и отшагнул один шаг назад.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ты только меньше болтай и постарайся не кончить сразу, — неловко вытолкнул Майк, старался помягче намекнуть, но глупый мозг не слушался, язык молол напрямую.  
— Хорошо.  
Тим прошел мимо Майка, дернув уголком губ в полуулыбке.

***

Антикварный магазин оказался совсем близко, квартал от силы и не больше. Они прошли всю дорогу минут за пять, поднялись по узкой кованой лестнице со двора и дальше, через металлическую дверь и сразу в комнату. Помещение оказалось небольшим и уютным, больше места занимала двуспальная кровать, по периметру на темных стенах крепилось пять тусклых бра, один гардероб, кресло и дверь, скорее всего, в ванную комнату. Окно было всего одно, плотно занавешенное бордовыми тяжелыми шторами, как раз над кроватью.  
Триша не стеснялась, только за ними закрылась дверь, она жестом показала Майку на кресло, размещенное в углу комнаты и с которого был прекрасный обзор прямиком на кровать.  
Майк немного замялся, но всё же опустился на сидение, внимательно разглядывая реакцию Тима. Триша уже затянула напарника в неспешный поцелуй, гладила плечи, обтянутые тонкой футболкой и притиралась всем телом, выгибалась словно кошка. Майк сглотнул, чувствовал себя чужим и хотел сбежать, но каким-то образом ощущал, что нужен Тиму здесь, что напарник не решится сам остаться с упорной девушкой.  
Она разорвала поцелуй, отшагнула назад, для того чтобы раздеть Тима, потянула за низ футболку, заставляя парня вскинуть руки вверх, щёлкнула пряжкой ремня и вжикнула молнией, опуская джинсы вниз, изгибаясь при наклоне. Рывком сняла свое обтягивающее платье через голову, оставаясь в кружевном черном белье. Майк ничего не смыслил в девчонках, но с уверенностью мог утверждать, что Триша пришла в бар за одним.  
Тим поплыл взглядом, с жадностью рассматривал обнажающуюся фигуру девушки и не смотрел в сторону Майка. Его трусы топорщились, натянутые вставшим членом, он стоял стреноженный собственными штанами и пытался ухватиться за девушку, ладонями ловил воздух, когда она играючи избегала прикосновений, легко ухмылялась возбужденному Тиму.  
— Не спеши, ковбой, — смеялась Триша, зацепила резинку боксеров на Тиме и рывком сдернули их вниз. Он переступил их вместе со штанами, делая шаг в сторону присевшей на корточки девушки.  
Майк задержал дыхание, когда упругий ствол Тима дернулся и скрылся во рту девицы, поддерживаемый тонкими, сжатыми в кулак пальцами. Она брала неглубоко, все-таки Тим не был обделён природой, оставляла разводы алой помады по длине ствола, когда выпускала член изо рта наружу, скользя по нему полными губами. У Майка в джинсах стало тесно, он поерзал неловко в кресле, боясь издавать много шума и прикоснуться к себе, чтобы поправить неудобно изогнутый член. Триша театрально постанывала, насаживалась ртом, двигая головой, а Тим смотрел себе в пах, следил за каждым движением и ерошил короткие волосы девушки, зарываясь в них пальцами, поглаживал щеки и скулы. «Держись», — думал Майк. — «Не вздумай кончить сейчас», сам с трудом сдерживал свои порывы подойти к парочке и прилипнуть к Тиму или просто рукой довести себя до конца. Тим держался, дышал надсадно, и его грудь ходила ходуном от частого дыхания, поблескивала каплями пота в свете настенных бра, отвлекала Майка темнеющими сосками, сжатыми в горошины.  
Триша отстранилась, хитро улыбнулась и застегнула ограничивающее кольцо на основании члена Тима, оттягивая его яйца вниз и вызывая судорожный выдох. Черный силикон контрастно выделялся на покрасневшей плоти, Майку всё было отлично видно, но он бы предпочел не видеть. Хотел бы не возбуждаться от вида Тима, но тело предавало, мозг рассинхронил, мысли убегали в странное русло. Он хотел, чтобы Тим посмотрел на него, заметил. Он хотел напарника. Прострелило желанием и осознанием в голову как впервые, рассудок помутился от невероятной красоты Тима и вожделения к нему.  
— Смелее, — Триша потянула Тима за собой, развернулась к кровати спиной и первая спружинила на матрац, стянула с себя трусики и забросила их к подножию кровати. — Вылижи меня, хороший мой.  
Тим послушался, упал перед ней на колени, ныряя между раздвинутых ног и пряча свое лицо за бедрами девушки. Триша направляла Тима, раскрывала себя пальцами, облегчая доступ, второй рукой дёргала его за волосы, заставляя правильно удовлетворять себя. Майк смотрел на виднеющуюся спину Тима, на его ноги, невольно задерживался взглядом на округлых ягодицах. Он сам не заметил, как положил ладонь себе на пах, с силой сжимая пальцы на болезненно вздыбленном члене сквозь ткань джинсов. Триша тихо стонала в такт пульсирующей в висках крови Майка, понукала Тимом и выгибалась, подаваясь на вылизывающий язык.  
Майк закрыл глаза, не выдержал слишком яркой картинки и захлестывающих эмоций. Жмурился до белых всполохов под веками, заставил себя убрать руки от паха, прекратить всё это. Сейчас он не хотел, чтобы Триша касалась Тима, и он не хотел здесь находиться, не так. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и Майк сквозь гул крови в ушах слышал однозначную возню, влажные шлепки плоть о плоть, когда Тим, наконец, натянул презерватив и вошёл в ждущую девушку. Угадывал интуитивно смены позиции, по шуршанию покрывала, по указаниям Триши и по тихому, безропотно подчиняющемуся Тиму. Но не смотрел. Упорно и принципиально, словно не он подложил своего напарника под местную бесплатную шлюшку.  
— Можно, мой хороший, — через неопределенный промежуток времени сказала Триша, выстанывая еле слышно на выдохе, освобождая член Тима, от сжимающего ствол кольца. Напарник кончал тихо, сбился лишь дыханием, задерживая его на вдохе. Майк не смог больше оставаться в комнате, рванул к выходу, сдирая кожу на пальцах о шершавую поверхность металлической двери. Затуманенный мозг выдавал странные идеи, тело рвалось в дорогу и сердце необъяснимо тянуло.  
Нет, ему не нужен Тим. Не он. Ему нужен Кайл, он должен к нему приехать, должен заглушить ноющую боль в груди и отвратительное чувство потери. Ему нужно понять, что все на своих местах, что у него по-прежнему есть парень, от которого ведет по-настоящему.  
Пренебрегая своими правилами и надеясь, что Тим заберёт его вещи из мотеля, он тормознул первую попавшуюся тачку. Ему повезло, серый «Митсубиси» ехал до Майами, ему не нужно было делать пересадки, и Майк выдохнул, словно всё это время не дышал, задерживал дыхание в себе. Все четыре часа Майк тупо пялился в окно, краем уха слушая музыку по радио, пытаясь сбить маетное возбуждение. Водитель — мужчина лет сорока, с пробивающейся сединой на висках, худой и сосредоточенный — с расспросами не лез, принял молчаливую обстановку. Телефон пришлось перевести в беззвучный режим, игнорируя звонящего Тима.  
В общежитие Майк уже бежал, на часах было шесть часов утра и его немного колотило от утренней свежести, пробирало холодным дуновением ветра под легкую футболку. Плевать, он сейчас в нужном месте, будет с нужным человеком. Заберется в кровать к сонному Кайлу, согреется его теплом и будет с ним. День, может два. Сколько совести хватит увиливать и скрываться от Тима, пропускать работу, которую с трудом выпросил.  
На четвертый этаж он зашёл не думаючи, консьержа на входе не оказалось, и Майк думал, что ему несказанно везет, видел определенный положительный знак. Дверь комнаты Кайла поддалась на удивление легко, скрипнула еле слышно смазанными петлями, и Майк словно опять оказался в Окале, в комнате над антикварным магазином. Только теперь роли исполняли Кайл и Маргарет. Сестра пружинисто скакала на Кайле, отвернувшись спиной к двери, его бывший любовник сжимал пальцами бледные бедра, мягко поддерживал и толкался навстречу. Чада в комнате не было, его койка красноречиво пустовала. Увлеченная парочка его не увидела.  
Прошло меньше минуты, но картинка намертво впечаталась в сетчатку. Майк закрыл дверь и прислонился спиной к холодной стене возле двери. Он запутался. Он, скорее всего, баба в драматическом сериале. Помогите.


	6. Асмодей*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Асмодей — демон похоти и семейных неурядиц

Первым порывом был звонок Гарри. Майк даже выбрал из списка контактов его номер, занес уже палец, но потом передумал. Просить у начальника сейчас о смене напарника он не мог, подводил же Тима и сам откатывался на несколько месяцев назад. Деньги были всё ещё нужны, неприятности — нет. Ещё неизвестно, что будет лучше: привычный, но злой Тим или незнакомый водитель. На экране мигало с десяток неотвеченных вызовов от Тима и три смс.  
«Нужно поговорить».  
«Я сделал, как ты просил».  
«Перестань вести себя как мудак».  
Всё с временным перерывом почти в час. Тим был в четырех часах езды, совсем рядом, ему было, по всей видимости, плохо. Возможно, даже хуже, чем Майку сейчас. Майк и сам не понял, как вышел из общежития, прошел вычищенными дорожками кампуса в сторону оживленной городской улицы, мимо парка и к родному дому. Ноги несли его интуитивно, в голове роились мысли, и он не знал, как поступить. Он всё запорол.  
Стоило собраться и повести себя как взрослый человек. Он написал Тиму, где находится, и попросил забрать его вещи из мотеля, уповая на то, что к моменту встречи Тим немного остынет и не будет слишком категорично настроен. Надеялся, что придумает что-то вразумительное, чтобы объяснить свое поведение и в конец не обрушить шаткое доверие между ними.  
Сестре он решил пока не звонить и не писать, но был настроен рассказать, что видел её с Кайлом. Хватит дерьма в его жизни, он хотел знать мотивы, как так произошло, что его обвели вокруг пальца, показали фантомные отношения, в которые он поверил. Майк не заметил, как пришел к родному месту, где прожил всё детство.  
Его бывший дом преобразился, теперь был более аккуратным и вычищенным, с красивыми свежо-выстроенными каменными дорожками, низеньким белым заборчиком и не по-осеннему зеленой травой. Среди газона, словно омытые зелеными волнами, выделялись клумбочки, оформленные декоративным камнем. Изменилось всё: от дверей до красной черепичной крыши, забытой детской игрушки посреди двора и маленького почтового ящичка в начале пешеходной дорожки.  
В детстве им приходилось туго. После смерти отца мать не смогла тянуть дом, пыталась прокормить детей, не унывать и поддерживать минимальный комфорт. Майк был слишком маленьким, он не понимал всего этого, смог пропустить тот момент, когда мать изменилась, замкнулась в себе и решила пуститься во все тяжкие. Она пропадала на работе, Майк сидел с сестрой, обижался на родительницу за недостаток внимания. Мама приводила нового ухажера, который мог быть потенциальным новым отцом, и Майк ревновал, делал мелкие шалости и подлянки, чтобы мужчины не задерживались. Становился капризным шкодливым ребенком, после которого мать неподдельно удивлялась и плакала, закрывшись в своей комнате. Но она была с ними, дорастила их до взрослого возраста, научила, сама того не ведая, выживать в трудном мире.  
Сейчас он чувствовал себя на месте матери, которую до сих пор не понимал, умышленно не хотел общаться и идти ей навстречу. Не понимал тогда, почему она бросила всё и свалила. Она просто устала от бешеного темпа, её нервы не выдержали напряжения, и она сбежала от забот, решила жить теперь для себя. Возможно, всё это время Майк зря её винил. Как плохо, что только сейчас он начал это осознавать.  
Сестру он не намеревался бросить. Майк сдержит обещание в любом случае, закроет долги матери перед дочерью и, возможно, таким образом найдет свое искупление.

***

Тим приехал не сразу, ответил по смс, что он сначала поспит, а потом поедет. Оправдывал такое решение выпитым накануне спиртным, а может, и сам хотел прийти в чувство. Майк не расстроился, дождался, пока откроется кафе недалеко от университета, расположился на скрипучем сером диванчике за маленьким столом и заказал кофе. Адреналин постепенно прошел, и его начинало клонить ко сну, всё-таки сутки без сна начинали сказываться.  
Лучшего времени, чем это, чтобы обсудить всё с сестрой, Майк придумать не мог, не хотел сгоряча говорить гадости, но был подогрет неподдельным интересом к её вероломству. Он сбросил ей сообщение, хотел поговорить вживую, написал название кафе и принялся ждать. В Майами он может оказаться ещё нескоро, чувствовал дикий график и также много времени пропустили в работе.  
Маргарет пришла, подогретая интересом о срочном деле или чувствовала, что произошло неладное. Майк как раз допивал вторую чашку кофе, завтрак он так и не смог осилить, теперь омлет с сосисками остывал на отодвинутой тарелке. Сестра уселась напротив, улыбалась приветливо и радостно, сверкала огромными глазищами и медной рыжиной волос в свете солнца, проникающего яркими лучами сквозь широкое окно закусочной.  
— Рада тебя видеть, братец. — Она жестом подозвала к себе официантку и попросила чай. — Не думала, что ты так скоро заедешь к нам. Я пару пропускаю, так что ненадолго к тебе. Хочешь, к нам заходи…  
— Я уже заходил, Маргарет. — Он не мог улыбаться, всё пытался понять, как она может так врать.  
— О. Когда? — Улыбка плавно начала сползать с лица сестры, она начала понимать, но всё равно хотела увильнуть.  
— Думаю, прошло уже более двух часов.  
— Ты ко мне заходил? А то я…  
— Ты врать мне собираешься, да? — Майк подался всем корпусом вперед, облокотился на стол, разглядывая глаза Маргарет, пытался всё же понять, чем заслужил такое к себе отношение. Сама же познакомила с парнем. — Можешь не начинать, я видел вас с Кайлом.  
— Я… Боже, прости. Я, правда, хотела сказать, — на выдохе пробормотала Маргарет, её плечи поникли, и она зажмурилась.  
— Как давно?  
— Месяц.  
— Вы трахались уже тогда, когда я приезжал почти пару недель назад? У вас всё нормально с головой?  
— Не закатывай истерику! — зашипела Маргарет, положила руки на стол ладонями вниз и начала, сбиваясь на шепот, говорить: — Слушай, я не хотела, чтобы ты знал. Чисто теоретически думала рассказать, но гораздо позже. Да и вообще, у вас же, мальчиков, всё не по-настоящему. Ну, экспериментируете там, развлекаетесь.  
— Вот уж не знал, что ты такая поверхностная, — обиделся Майк, надеялся, что сестра понимает. — Какая разница, какой пол у человека? Отношения — они одинаковые. Господи-Боже.  
— Ты сам не чист! Ты же с Тимом ездишь.  
— И что? Я с ним не сплю! — Абсурдная ситуация, толком не понятная. Майку было досадно, что поверил, поддался. Да знал же, что ненадолго. Но хотелось по-настоящему.  
— Прости, ладно?  
— Да, конечно, как нефиг делать. — Майк откинулся на спинку винилового дивана, поскрипывая обивкой. — Мне есть смысл Кайлу звонить? Или он скажет то же самое?  
— Я не знаю. Тебе решать.  
— Ладно.  
— Ты теперь перестанешь мне деньги высылать?  
— Маргарет! — Не в последнюю же очередь думала о наличных, хорошо устроилась. Майк старался, чтобы сестра хорошо питалась, могла себе позволить развлечения и отдых. — Слушай, я тебе так скажу. На обучение я тебе продолжу платить, я пообещал, но давай и ты пойдешь работать, возьмёшь подработку в кафе или ещё где. А?  
Маргарет скисла на глазах, опустила взгляд в белую чашку с чаем. Майк теперь не мог себе позволить самому тянуть бремя, ему нужно было, чтобы сестра начала ценить помощь, серьезнее относилась к нему.  
— Будет трудно, я не спорю. Я сам выучился, копил деньги и знаю как это, — продолжил парень. — Тебе будет достаточно маленьких смен для карманных денег.  
— Ну ты и козел! — вспыхнула Маргарет. Майк недооценил избалованность сестры, а так умело маскировалась, когда он ей был нужен. Досадно в очередной раз. — Ты обещал!  
— Я выполню обещание! Я выучу тебя, найду жилье постоянное, что ты от меня хочешь ещё? Я лишь прошу тебе самой зарабатывать на свои расходы. Ты совсем с ума сошла? Или ты думаешь, мне сейчас хорошо пахать без выходных? А?  
Маргарет не ответила, зло сверкнула глазами и выбежала из закусочной, даже не оглянувшись на Майка и не попрощавшись. Не так он представлял себе этот разговор, думал, сестра покается и признает вину, расскажет, почему так получилось. Но вопросы оставались без ответов, и Майка теперь это мало беспокоило.  
Он отправил сообщение Кайлу уже по пути к оговоренной стоянке — месту встречи с Тимом, надеялся, что недолго будет его ждать. Расписывать всё не имело смысла, Майк знал, что Маргарет пожалуется на него, выставит виноватой стороной.  
«Я знаю о вас с Маргарет. Нам не по пути».  
Ответа он так и не дождался, Кайл решил не идти навстречу.

***

— Ложись, поспи, — сказал Тим, открывая пассажирскую дверь и запуская Майка в трак. — Поговорим потом.  
Майк кивнул, виновато отвел взгляд и забрался на койку в спальном отсеке.  
Они не поговорили ни тогда, когда Майк проснулся и сменил Тима, ни тогда, когда они обедали в маленькой закусочной в Джорджии, и даже ни через день и не через два. Прошла неделя, а затем и месяц. Заказы в ноябре начали течь с увеличенным объемом, пошли праздники: Хэллоуин, День Благодарения и в скором будущем намечались Рождество и Новый год. Магазины и коммерческие компании заказывали огромные декорации, товар соответствующей специфики, подарки и остальное, не менее габаритное добро. Тим и Майк работали в привычном режиме, брали один выходной в неделю и продолжали мчать. Теннеси-Кентукки-Индиана-Огайо и назад. По всему южному побережью и рывком за двое суток в Северную Дакоту, а затем и в Вашингтон.  
Огромного слона в кабине никто из них не замечал, отношения выяснять они не спешили, общались на отрешенные темы. Словно и не было предыдущих месяцев, они только наладили отношения и не спешили переходить на личное. Тим игнорировал все попытки Майка вывести его на разговор, которых было только две: ещё в начале октября и ближе к началу ноября. Напарник не велся, тема была закрыта, в груди тянуло пустотой. Всё ещё была свежа картинка, от которой сбежал Майк, всё ещё тревожили странные чувства, которые Майк старательно запихивал в глубину себя.  
Маргарет не посчитала нужным извиниться, но исправно принимала деньги, перечисленные ей на счет. Майк так и не решился рассказать Тиму о своем приключении, но тот дураком не был, и так всё понял. Переписки по телефону закончились, блокнот вынулся из рюкзака поближе в карман, и Майк принялся за старое, но делал пометки изредка, слишком насыщенная выдалась работа. Он не хотел возвращаться к мыслям о Кайле, но ощущение, что его предали, преследовало его.

***

В Хероне, в Монтане их застал снег. Они везли двойную сцепку и тянулись по дороге с черепашьим темпом, пытаясь добраться к городу Диксон, который стоял на пути двухсотого шоссе. От Херона было ехать от силы два часа, но при условии хорошей погоды и отсутствия объездов. Настроения не было, снежная погода добавляла сонливости и уже после первой заправки и маленького мини-маркета при ней, Майк попросился передохнуть. Тим молчаливо его подменил, не выражая особого протеста, идя навстречу, как обычно — выручал. Похоже, настал день, когда можно их назвать друзьями, не самыми лучшими, с обидой в прошлом, но достаточно нормальными, оценивая их поведение на дороге, страховали и выгораживали друг друга перед начальством и другими дальнобойщиками. Кайл был прав, всему нужно свое время. Хоть в чем-то оказался правдивым.  
Через пару часов Майк проснулся сам. В кабине трака было темно, а высунувши свое лицо из-за шторы, он увидел плотную стену снега, застилающую обзор и осыпающуюся на лобовое стекло сплошным потоком, укрывая его пластом пушистого снега. Дворники со своей задачей мало справлялись, и скорость Тим поддерживал не более двадцати пяти миль в час.  
— Совсем туго? — спросил Майк, плюхнулся на пассажирское место и потянулся под сиденье к бутылке с водой.  
— Тормозить придется, я надеюсь, мотель в этом городе найдется. Два прицепа протянуть пока не смогу.  
— Хорошо. Не припоминаю такого снегопада в конце ноября в Монтане.  
— Здесь климат странный, иногда температура скачет от минус сорока до плюс девяти за сутки, порой в некоторых городах выпадает осадков около девятьсот миллиметров. — Тим вглядывался в любое стекло, почти лег грудью на руль. Видно было плохо, белые хлопья закрывали обзор на мили впереди.  
— Подменить? — поинтересовался Майк, но хотел сейчас больше кофе, а не за руль. Несколько часов сна больше разморили и добавили туман в голову. Ему всё ещё казалось, что он спит.  
— Нет, я дотяну. По радио сказали, что на пару дней метель, а потом пока ещё дороги почистят. Придется задержаться и сообщить Гарри, что попали в снегопад. — Тим ткнул пальцем в дорожный указатель, на котором был значок гостиницы. — Возможно, нам придется выложить нехилую сумму, здесь в основном курорты и санатории. Люди дышат сосновым воздухом, любуются на горы и купаются в озере.  
— Весьма сомнительно сейчас купаться в озере, — хмыкнул Майк.  
— Весьма сомнительно застрять в городке с населением меньше трех сотен, — задумчиво ответил Тим, всё так же вглядывался в дорогу, чтобы не пропустить поворот. — Я очень надеюсь, что ненадолго.

***

«Амбер Бэар Инн» оказался мини-отелем, но никак не дешевым мотелем. Двухэтажное светлое здание вынырнуло из завесы снега, подсвечиваемое фарами трака и блеклыми огоньками уличных садовых фонариков. Вокруг него был плотный лес с покрытыми шапками снега соснами и елками, но подъезд был хороший и широкий, они без проблем смогли припарковать свою длинную фуру возле здания. Рядом были припаркованы пара пикапов, один снегоход, прикрытый плотной тканью, и «Форд», почти полностью занесенный снегом. Выглядывала лишь темно-синяя рама крыши из-под холодной шапки.  
Они закрыли трак и пробрались по рыхлому снегу, обрастая пушистым покрывалом на одежде, к просторному крыльцу, на котором угадывалось летнее кафе. Сейчас столы были сложены один на один, стояли безмолвной башней рядом с таким же образом сложенными стульями. Двери безбожно скрипели, звякнули вдобавок колокольчиком, оповещая персонал о прибытии новых гостей. Стряхивать снежинки пришлось ещё на крыльце, хорошо, что над ним была широкая крыша.  
Холл, маленький и уютный, делился негласно на три зоны. В первой находилось пространство администратора со стойкой для регистрации новых посетителей; во второй — небольшой оливковый диван, два кресла качалки с мягкими пледами и большой камин, обложенный светло-бежевым продолговатым камнем. На полу была расстелена огромная шкура бурого медведя, а на стенах крепились тусклые желтеющие светом бра. В ответвлении и по умолчанию в третьей стороне было оборудовано кафе с маленькими круглыми столиками и простыми стульями. Здесь же и барная стойка мигала зазывающими яркими неоновыми лентами над алкоголем разного качества, и три игровых автомата, на которые парни покосились с недоверием.  
На ресепшене их встретила приятного вида женщина лет пятидесяти, одетая в теплую вязаную кофту цвета весенней листвы и черные брюки. Темные волосы с серебристыми прожилками собирались в аккуратный пучок на затылке, а её лицо выражало радушие в полной мере.  
— Добро пожаловать, господа! — дружелюбно обратилась она к мужчинам и зашла за стойку. — Меня зовут Донна, я хозяйка этого отеля. Хотите снять у нас комнату?  
— Здравствуйте. — Тим первый подошел к женщине, облокотился на ресепшен. — У вас есть прайс?  
— Он вам не понадобиться, — улыбнулась Донна. — Сильный снегопад заставил лесников и охотников занять почти все комнаты в нашем скромном заведении. Осталась одна.  
— О. Ну тогда мы спешим её снять, — ответил на улыбку Тим. — Во сколько нам обойдется проживание?  
— Всё зависит от дополнительных услуг, не меньше ста двадцати пяти долларов в день на одного человека. Ваш номер «Унесенные рыбы».  
Тим хохотнул, взглянул через плечо на Майка, топтавшегося за его спиной и не вступавшего в разговор.  
— Я заплачу ради такого названия за двоих. Нам на двое суток пока, с возможностью продления, — он весело подмигнул Майку и достал наличные из кармана джинсов. Майк поджал губы, но промолчал. — А еду можно у вас заказать?  
— Конечно, завтрак входит в стоимость, но обед — нет. Я предоставлю вам меню, кухня работает с семи до семи, — кивнула Донна и выдала номерок с большой форелью вместо брелока. — Второй этаж, комната четыре. Если понадоблюсь, я здесь почти всегда.  
— Спасибо, Донна.  
— Надо тебе было выпендриваться и платить за меня? — не выдержал Майк, который не хотел выяснять отношения при женщине, но теперь они шли по узкой лестнице на второй этаж и можно было выговориться. — Я тоже работаю.  
— Не психуй, за обед заплатишь, — Тим шел впереди, даже не поглядывал на Майка, нес на плече свою сумку, которая била его по бедрам, вторя шагам. Майк залипал на ненужных местах взглядом.  
— За обед платить не пятьсот баксов, — фыркнул он. — Я тебе отдам деньги, и давай платить каждый за себя теперь.  
— Какой зануда! — Тим уже дошел до деревянной бежевой двери номера и тарахтел ключом в замке. — Тебе же сестре ещё нужно в этом месяце перевод сделать, так что пусть это будет моим тебе подарком.  
— Как это понимать? — удивился Майк, зашел в комнату вслед за Тимом и немного офигел от вида просторной двуспальной кровати с золотистым покрывалом, деревянными столбиками вместо каркаса и аккуратными бежевыми подушечками. — Пиздец.  
Тим проследил его взгляд, но не удивился. Обернулся вокруг своей оси, сканируя взглядом тесное пространство. Напротив кровати было узкое и широкое окно, занавешенное серыми тканевыми жалюзи, на стенах висели две картины с нарисованными синим головами коров, синее кресло, столик и микроволновка на тумбе. Сразу возле входной двери расположилась дверь в ванную комнату, где просматривалось угловое джакузи сквозь приоткрытую щель, а возле двери весела такая же рыбина-чучело, как и у них на брелоке.  
— Красота, — прокомментировал Тим, в его глазах отражалось веселье, которое не разделял Майк. Какого черта им постоянно на двуспальные кровати везет в самый неподходящий момент. — Кто первый в джакузи?  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — буркнул Майк, бросил рюкзак на кровать, вслед за сумкой Тима. — Что за благотворительность?  
— Да забей ты.  
— Давай, расскажи, что ты думаешь. Как я бедный-несчастный еле концы с концами свожу.  
— А то нет? Сестра уже вытянула из тебя всё, что могла, добрый и уступчивый Майк, питающийся фаст-фудом от штата к штату. Не так?  
— Пусть и так. Не повод спонсировать. — Майк сбросил куртку и повесил на крючок возле входной двери, перехватил куртку Тима, которую тот ему подал, и прицепил рядом со своей. — Я и сам могу.  
— Не заводись, всё. Подарок пусть будет, тебя же бросил студентик, теперь и билетика в кино никто не подарит, — Тим впервые заговорил об этом. Игнорировал же старательно тему, с чего вдруг сейчас.  
— А это к чему? Какое тебе дело?  
— Скорее всего, утешение самолюбия по причине, по которой он тебя покинул, — ухмыльнулся Тим. Что вообще с ним сегодня происходит? Не с той ноги встал, или уже они дошли до безумия друг от друга, скованные темным пространством и постоянным лицезрением одного и того же лица.  
— Намекаешь на что-то? — сощурился Майк, руки сами сжались в кулаки, не готов он был к такому болезненному разговору. — Говори прямо.  
— Может, и ты не так хорошо трахаешься, как тебе казалось, — не стал увиливать Тим, вывалил всё как думал. — Ещё, небось, к девчонке какой-нибудь свалил, разуверившись в мужике.  
— Ах ты ж…  
— Ну что, Майки? А? Неужели прав? — зло хмыкнул Тим, улыбаясь уголком губ. Наверное, отмолчался, держал обиду слишком долго в себе. Возможно, сыграл фактор, что им опять придется жить и быть вместе, полностью изолированными от социума.  
Майк не ответил, замахнулся и со всего маху и силы, на которую был способен, приложил кулаком о красивую скулу Тима. Костяшки хрустнули. Тим охнул, но устоял на ногах, кинулся вперед давать сдачу. Они раздавали друг другу тычки и болезненно атаковали, особо не целясь, больше смазывали удары, чем попадали. Майк подсечкой свалил Тима на серый ковер комнаты, навалился сверху и теперь впечатывал кулак то в лицо, то в ребра, то откидывал защищающиеся руки Тима. Ярость клокотала в горле, разливалась желчью в крови, ему нужно было высказаться раньше, слова ранили больнее, чем получаемые выпады.  
Он оседлал бедра Тима, крепко сжимал их коленями, пытаясь не свалиться с барахтающегося напарника и задержать его в такой позе подольше, чтобы сподручнее было бить. Тим тоже не сдавался, подкидывал ноги, крутился под ним ужом, прикрывался и намеревался перехватить бьющие кулаки. Адреналин тек в кровь, пульс зашкаливал, Майк весь вспотел под свитером от странной и непривычной борьбы, Тим был сильнее и выносливее, но гнев подстегивал Майка, придавал ему безумной силы.  
— Стой, сука, стой, — шипел Тим разбитой губой, жмурился от очередного попадания по телу.  
— И не подумаю, скотина, как же ты меня задолбал, — пыхтел Майк, елозил бедрами по паху Тима, уже не дрался почти, ухватился за руки напарника, обхватывая пальцами кисти, и потянул их в стороны, фиксируя на жестком ворсе ковра. — Ненавижу…  
— Я тебя тоже, — сверкал глазами Тим, дернул слабо руками, проверяя захват. Мог бы уже и вырваться беспрепятственно, но медлил и не спешил выпутываться из плена. Его грудь ходила ходуном от частого дыхания, Майк сипел в ответ, чувствовал расцветающие синяки на своем лице и теле от кулаков Тима.  
В то же время Майк разглядывал дело своих рук на лице напарника: разбитую губу — треснула только слегка, крови почти не было; синеющую бровь и скулу там, где ещё вначале приложился сильнее всего; глаза — злые и уставшие в обрамлении пушистых ресниц. Тим уже был не идеальным, он был привычным, до странного своим и до сих пор желаемым. Майк двинул бедрами ещё раз, почувствовав эрегированный член Тима, сквозь ткань джинсов. Отреагировалось странно, но ожидаемо, член встал как по команде, упираясь набухающим стволом в жесткий шов джинсов через трусы. Теперь он боялся, чтобы его не рассекретили и не почувствовали ответное желание.  
Он вглядывался в лицо напарника, пытался уловить перемены, но Тим не менялся, дышал всё так же надсадно, свирепо поглядывал из-под всклокоченной челки и сам, скорее всего, не хотел быть застуканным. Сил сдерживаться больше не осталось, Майк стремительно нагнулся, наплевал на всё разом и поцеловал напарника, раздвигая его губы языком и ныряя внутрь, спешил, чтобы его не оттолкнули. Ощущал металлический привкус крови, горячее дыхание и твердость в паху, не мог остановиться, и Тим отвечал, не шевелился, замер и будто сам до конца не верил.  
Когда кислород в легких закончился и стало неудобно в занятой позе, Тим словно почувствовал, перевернул их обоих, поменял местами, сам прижал Майка к полу. Его влажные от борьбы волосы лезли в глаза и спадали на лоб Майку, но парень не протестовал, расплавился от вседозволенности.  
— Если ты шутишь или намереваешься опять бегать, я тебя прибью. Вот сейчас, — прошипел Тим в приоткрытый рот, задевая губами губы. — Мне снится?  
— Я не убегу, — гулко сглотнул Майк, прикусил соблазнительную губу Тима и оттянул её слегка, провел языком. Тим прикрыл глаза и отстранился.  
— Я опробую джакузи первым, — выдохнул он жарко. — Но искренне приглашаю тебя к себе.  
Майк расхохотался. Был уверен, что примет предложение.


	7. Лестер

Вода пузырилась в джакузи, Тим сидел напротив с безумным темным взглядом, но первый лезть не решался. Ванна оказалась настолько большой, что они едва касались ногами. Майк тоже робел, почему-то боялся опять проявить чувства, которые нахлынули под воздействием адреналина, но он хотел Тима, прижимал ладонью вставший член к ноге, чтобы тот не торчал над поверхностью воды. Как перепуганные подростки, честное слово.  
— Эм. Я пены добавлю? — робея, спросил Тим и взял с полочки над джакузи объёмную бутылку. Судя по картинке, пена была с запахом манго.  
Майк кивнул, наблюдал за тем, как темно-оранжевая густая жидкость скрывается в бурлящей воде, превращаясь в белую густую пену и пузыри. Было неловко, страшно всё испортить, тянуло предвкушением внизу живота, и он решил действовать сам. Дождался, пока Тим отставит бутылку и одним слитным движением прильнул к напарнику. Навис над ним, держался руками за гладкие белые бортики джакузи по сторонам от спины напарника, упирался стопами о дно. Тим выдохнул нетерпеливо, вскинул голову немного вверх, подставляясь под поцелуй, и Майк воспользовался предложением, ущипнул губами губы, ногами под водой раздвинул ноги Тима и стал на колени между ними на гладкую поверхность ванны, начинающую скользить от обилия мыльного средства.  
Хотелось до одури сжать свой член, притереться к паху напарника, взять в рот, да сделать что угодно, но Майк тормозил, вылизывал с жадностью подставленный рот, толкался языком, трахая так. Первым не выдержал Тим, скользнул рукой под воду и сжал Майка, провел на пробу кулаком вверх-вниз так, что бедра дрогнули. Майк поддался навстречу движению, разрывая поцелуй. Уперся лбом в лоб, тяжело дыша, и ответно коснулся Тима.  
Вода сбивала контрастом, пена и бурлящие пузырьки обволакивали бедра. Майк толкался в жесткий кулак, остервенело дрочил напарнику, пытался рассмотреть лицо Тима, но они были слишком близко, черты смазывались, мутно — не рассмотреть. Ловить только стоны, судорожные выдохи. Кожа стала чувствительной — передалось мурашками по торсу, яйца поджались, и Майк кончил первым, в пенную воду, туда, где пытался доставить удовольствие Тиму. Тот на удивление держался, и Майк решил, что всё будет не так, он хочет получить сейчас по максимуму от возможного.  
Майк потянул напарника из джакузи, на ощупь отключая гидромассаж и хватая первое попавшееся огромное полотенце. Тело Тима было обильно покрыто белыми хлопьями пены. Переборщил всё-таки со средством. Он спешно вытирался и разглядывал Майка, его крупный член тяжело болтался между ног, бугрящийся венами с багровой головкой. Майк так и не дотерся окончательно, чувствовал капли на спине и ключицах, на ногах, но не мог медлить, хотел, чтобы и Тиму было хорошо.  
— Не зря кровать здесь такая огромная, — хмыкнул Майк, скрывая словами судорожную трясучку, и толкнул Тима спиной на мягкий матрац. Тот спружинил, потянул пальцами за собой, и Майк не удержал равновесие, навалился сверху.  
Принялся целовать шею, кусать мелко ключицы, спускаться ниже к груди, к твердым соскам, оттянул слегка один зубами, зализал тут же языком. Тим охнул от кусачей ласки, притерся набухшим членом к ноге Майка, был же уже на грани, и Майк уступил, решил сейчас не тянуть. Опустился поцелуями по животу, дернул за бедра, разводя ноги в стороны, и умостился между ними, лег животом на кровать, начал исследовать языком поджатую мошонку, нырнул в ложбинку между ягодиц. Толкнулся самим кончиком в сжатое отверстие, остро и упруго, обвел дырку по кругу, смачивая слюной. Сам жадничал, хотел больше, но что-то подсказывало Майку, что Тим не трахался с парнями в зад, если что и было, то он активничал. Пришлось заглушить горячечный порыв, оставить на потом эту сторону интима.  
Тим был шумным, горячим и нетерпеливым, ерзал на влажном покрывале, сбивал ступнями ткань, трогал волосы Майка, дергал сережку в брови, пальцами очерчивал цветные татуировки на руках. И смотрел, смотрел, не отрываясь, облизывал пошло губы; скорее всего, не специально, но Майка заводил этим невероятно. Позволял делать с собой всё, подставлялся и вскидывался на язык, почти сам насаживался дыркой. Превращал свою притихшую болтовню в движение и вздохи, сдерживался, как советовал тогда Майк, но сейчас хотелось его услышать, минимально, чтобы сказал, что нравится.  
Мечталось выебать напарника маетно и до дрожи в коленках, собственный опавший член опять дернулся заинтересованно. Майк лизнул языком от мошонки до головки ствол Тима, вбирая губами упругую плоть и насаживаясь ртом до половины. Пришлось помочь себе рукой, синхронизировать движение рта и кулака, облизывать языком и посасывать, втягивая щеки. Тим пах по-девчачьи манго и по-мужски мускусом, микс забивался в ноздри, будоражил и добавлял возбуждения.  
Майк опустил вторую руку себе на член, неспешно надрачивал, сжимал в горсти яйца, оттопыривая свой зад, и опирался только плечами о внутреннюю сторону бедер Тима и локтем на кровать. В этот раз напарник не разочаровал, и Майку не пришлось долго доставлять удовольствие, в рот упруго ударила вязкая струя, и Майк сглотнул, вылизывал пульсирующий ствол и ускорял кулак на своем члене, старался дойти до разрядки. Когда член во рту начал опадать, он подтянулся к Тиму, встал на колени между его ног и рывками довел себя до конца, заливая спермой подрагивающий живот под собой, всматриваясь в ошалелые глаза напарника. За поцелуем тот потянулся первым, вылизал рот Майка, пробуя свой вкус, трогал острые лопатки и вымазывал животом живот, не стыдился и не брезговал. Майк счастливо улыбался в ответ, запускал пальцы в сбитые волосы, не мог оторваться.

***

— Все мы читали законы Питтмэна и Робертсона, дай Бог памяти, но вроде изданный ещё в тридцать седьмом по сохранению дикой природы. Но сам посуди, Роб, разве лицензия в нашем штате такая уж дешевая. Захочешь оленя застрелить, сразу сзади лесник тебя по плечу бьет, предъявите документы. Я же только прицелился! — распинался бородатый мужчина за столиком впереди них. Его слушатель кивал головой, но и слова вставить не успевал. — А мой напарник, Малколм, взял и свалил ещё до снегопада, его благоверная позвонила…  
Дальнейшее Майк уже не слушал, им за столик принесли еду, и он перевел взгляд на Тима. Сияющего, веселого, словно и драки не было, остались только синяки на лице. Был уже вечер, и ужин Тим вызвался заказать сам, заткнул возражения Майка поцелуем, и они еле выбрались из номера. Но теперь не размахивал своими деньгами, по-честному разрешил заплатить за еду. Когда Майк говорил, что за ужин не придется платить пятьсот баксов, он ошибался.  
Меню отеля было вычурным и дорогим, стейки, креветки, филе лосося и прочее, вкусное и свежее, но безумно дорогое, что подвергло Майка в легкий шок. Два стейка обошлись ему в двадцать четыре доллара каждый, Тим заказал соте из овощей, хорошо, что только на пять долларов, а Майк решил довольствоваться запеченным картофелем и салатом без дополнительных трат, которые входили в стоимость проживания. Тим весело подмигнул и заказал бутылку вина, за свой счет, не смотря на строгий взгляд Майка. Такими темпами можно было вывалить нехилую сумму только за обеды и ужины. Тим уже намекнул, что в следующий раз закажет стейк из филе лосося и сказочное каре ягненка по тридцать баксов за блюдо.  
Как бы ни был настроен Майк, еда оказалась вкусной, разговоры ни о чем — привычными, а повеселевший Тим — ещё прекраснее, чем когда-либо за всю их совместную работу. Майк ущипнул себя за руку, старательно оттягивая тонкую кожу, но не просыпался, видимо и правда, не снится.  
— За будущее, — таинственно сказал Тим и поднял бокал повыше. — Я надеюсь на продолжение.  
— Ты аккуратнее с желаниями в этом отеле, повсюду охотники, могут нас воспринять неправильно, — смутился Майк, разговоры за столиками при желании можно было расслышать. Бородатый всё ещё причитал о своей нелегкой судьбе, за столиком справа сидел угрюмый тип в засаленной бейсболке и жаловался жене по телефону на погодные условия, а слева пара молодых ребят обсуждала приготовление оленины. Сильно вслушиваться не было нужды, просто вычленить из общего гула один голос.  
— У тебя паранойя, а у меня травмат, — шире улыбнулся Тим и опрокинул в себя вино одним глотком. — Пожалуй, отличное вино!  
— Роберт Мондави, Каберне Совиньон две тысячи десятого года. М-да, — прочитал Майк этикетку на бутылке. — Ты за него сто двадцать баксов заплатил, вот бы оказалось плохим. Но по мне крепковато.  
— Знаешь толк в бухле?  
— Это ты у нас специалист широкого профиля, удивительно, что столько дней и штатов продержался, — улыбнулся Майк, пережевывал старательно средней прожарки мясо и пил вино мелкими глотками. — Почти пару месяцев, ты идешь на рекорд.  
— Гораздо больше уже. У меня запойных недель не случалось, как ты подсел ко мне в трак. Иногда просто перебарщивал, но не сильно, — мечтательно произнес Тим, подливая себе ещё напитка. — Был всегда начеку!  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Майк, но помнил, что напарник привирал и первое время мог даже не узнать Майка в алкогольном угаре.  
— Ребята! — Возле их стола вынырнул бородатый мужик, который жаловался некому Робу, подставил стул к их столику и поднял руки в примирительном жесте, при этом улыбался на все оставшиеся зубы. — Ваша звезда?  
Тим напрягся незаметно, качнул вино в бокале и поставил емкость на стол, отодвигая за ножку. Майк перестал, кажется, жевать, неизвестно что типу могло понадобиться от них.  
— Ну? — спросил Тим, не нарывался и не пытался развить разговор. Слишком на дороге с ними дерьма приключилось много, чтобы становиться доверчивыми с любыми незнакомцами.  
— Да я по-хорошему к вам, без злобы, ребята, — увидел их настороженность мужик, на вид ему было около пятидесяти, кепка скрывала седые волосы, борода была на половину лица, темная и густая с прожилками седых волосин. — Мне в Диксон нужно, а мой напарник укатил на тачке и не появиться в этих краях ещё неделю точно. Подкиньте, а? Если в ту сторону.  
Майк переглянулся с Тимом. Всё-таки бросать человека в беде было нехорошо, но памятуя опыты предыдущих знакомств, пассажира брать не хотелось. Даже на пару часов, предположительно проведенных в дороге.  
— Вы не думайте, я хороший попутчик. Трак помогу откопать от снега, когда дороги почистят, — убеждал их охотник. — Недолго ехать, выручите меня невероятно. У моей племянницы день рождение через четыре дня, ещё подарок выбрать нужно. Я у Донны спросил, она сказала, что как только снег перестанет валить, она позвонит знакомому со снегоуборщиком, чтобы нас отсюда вызволил. Там и городские подтянутся, вычистят шоссе. Ну как? Что скажете, ребята?  
Таких болтливых людей Майк ещё не встречал, бывало всякое, но при первой встрече люди не спешили делиться личным. Он бросил взгляд на столик, за которым сидел до этого мужик и не обнаружил там Роба. Видимо, тот сбежал. Майк посмотрел на Тима, но тот вроде был не против, размяк и развеселился, подобрел.  
— Ладно. Так уж и быть. Как тебя зовут? — сказал Тим, и Майк почему-то расстроился, думал — Тим не согласится разбавлять их уединение.  
— Лестер, — протянул руку мужчина, пожал по очереди ладони парней, знакомясь. — Выручите! Я не вру! Цены тут зашибись, я пока здесь живу, кажется, уже потратил месячную зарплату, скорее бы снегопад прекратился.  
— Было бы неплохо, — кивнул Тим, не поддерживая разговор, но Лестера было не остановить.  
— А вы охотились? Я недавно купил лицензию за двадцать долларов, это естественно распространяется на вапити, хотел ещё на белохвостых оленей купить, но это дополнительные четырнадцать долларов. Какое счастье, что я гражданин Соединенных Штатов, имею право за такую цену покупать лицензию. Вот нерезидентам повезло меньше, там и штуку баксов придется отвалить, — распинался Лестер, игнорировал притихших парней. — А оружие! Обдиралово на чистом месте, ещё и за патроны платить отдельно! Если взять Винчестер по сносной цене, то это удовольствие встанет вам в полторы тысячи. Ремингтон ещё люблю, но в нашем магазине не меньше двух тысяч стоит самое простое ружье. Везерби можно меньше чем за тысячу, но я не любитель этой марки.  
Тим посмотрел сочувствующе на Майка, видимо уже и сам был не рад акту доброй воли и представлял, как пройдет их поездка.  
— Вы не стесняйтесь, ешьте, — успокоил парней Лестер, заметив их переглядывания. — Я не буду, поужинал уже.  
— Но мы не рассчитывали на компанию, — как можно мягче ответил Тим. — У нас есть свои дела, которые нужно обсудить.  
— Вряд ли вам удастся это тут сделать, слышимость ужасная, — посетовал мужик, даже и не думал вставать. — Я пока Робу рассказывал ценовую политику на лицензии, слышал, как соседи общаются. То ещё удовольствие, знаете ли, пытаться собраться с мыслью и рассказать всё толково собеседнику. Два раза сбивался, всё мне покоя не давал тот мужчина, беседующий по телефону. Вроде его Камерон зовут. Ух и ревнивая у него женушка…  
Дальнейшее слушать было ещё хуже, Лестер рассказывал, как они охотились со своим напарником Малколмом, как он вытаскивал его несколько раз из неумелых ловушек на оленя. И хорошо, что браконьеры попались несмышлёные, потому что напарнику тогда бы грозила смерть, а так ломал себе руки и ноги бедный Малколм раз в год, а его жена потом ругала Лестера, хотя тот не понимал за что.  
Обучал прицельным выстрелам без наглядного пособия, просто взводил руки вверх и сторону, воспроизводя держание гладкоствольного ружья в ладонях, имитировал выстрелы громкими криками: «Бах-бах!!!», стучал по столешнице кулаком так, что звенели приборы, если олень избегал своей участи и убегал от него. Хотел в будущем подстрелить черного медведя и антилопу, но пока не решался раскошеливаться на лицензию.  
Майк ел уже спешно, пытался избавиться от назойливого соседа быстрее. Тим тоже хмурился больше, иногда кивал головой, но ничего больше не говорил, боялся фразами раззадорить и так болтавшего без умолку Лестера. В бутылке вина оставалось ещё на один бокал, когда Майк не выдержал, намекнул Тиму, что хочет пораньше лечь спать. Тим схватил всё на лету, подозвал официанта и попросил счет, намереваясь допить уже в номере. Они рассчитались, пообещали Лестеру, что обязательно его довезут, как только погода стабилизируется, и спешно покинули помещение кафе.  
Уже в комнате Майка накрыло, и он начал смеяться, не мог ничего с собой поделать. Болтовня ещё стояла в ушах, и он знал, как будет гудеть голова от попутчика во время недолгой поездки. Тим не спешил поддерживать веселье, приложился к горлышку бутылки, допивая напиток, удачно захваченный с ужина.  
— У тебя дар выбирать странных попутчиков, — хохотал Майк. — Он же даже и не собирался уходить. Может, он двинутый? Видел, как феерично он стрелял из несуществующей пушки?  
— Я там тоже был. — Тим отставил бутылку на пол и толкнул Майка на кровать. Тот ухнул, ударяясь спиной о матрац. Тим навис сверху, опираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Майка, раздвигая коленями ноги, заискивающе прошептал: — У меня на тебя ещё есть планы.  
— Я тебе не доверю свою задницу, ты уж прости, — облизал Майк губы, не переставал улыбаться, но говорил правду. Ещё слишком хорошо помнил провал.  
— Тебе не придется, пользуйся моей, — тихо сказал Тим, но стал напряженнее, бегал по лицу Майка взглядом.  
— Скажи честно, скольким ты разрешал пользоваться собой?  
— Это имеет значение?  
— Не хочу, чтобы первый опыт для тебя был плохим, — откровенно выдохнул Майк, боялся сделать всё неправильно.  
— Если ты о моей девственности переживаешь, то не стоит, я же тебе не душу продаю. Я верю в тебя, хочу безумно. — Тим прикрыл глаза, гулко сглотнул. — Покажи.  
— У меня и смазки-то нет, чтобы сейчас трахаться. Давай позже, мне нужно время, — останавливал себя Майк и тормозил жертвенность Тима. — Постепенно, не спеша.  
— Куда уж ещё медленнее? Если бы ты не сбегал, мы бы уже всё попробовали, — не отставал Тим. Майк пригладил его напряженные мышцы на руках, скользнул ладонями по торсу, огладил поджавшийся живот и подлез под свитер, лаская голую кожу пальцами. Тим выдохнул горячо, подрагивал мышцами пресса, льнул к прикосновениям. Его джинсы топорщились в паху, и Майк чувствовал свою ответную эрекцию, словно и не кончал пару часов назад, вело по-прежнему остро и невозможно.  
— Позволь сделать всё как нужно, — шептал Майк, сжимал пальцами твердые, сжавшиеся в комочки соски, тер кожу. — Тоже хочу, безумно. Можно и без проникновения начать практиковаться.  
— Это в чем же? — нахмурился Тим.  
— В этом. — И Майк надавил на плечи Тима, заставляя того опуститься вниз к изнывающему паху. Напарник поддался легко, улыбнулся лишь уголком губ, послушно сполз коленями на пол, пригладил раздвинутые бедра и полез расстегивать джинсы.  
Майк дергал ногами, помогал выпутать конечности из одежды, приподымал задницу, выкручиваясь из трусов, и почти пропустил тот момент, когда Тим вобрал в рот его член до половины, задел случайно кромкой зубов гладкую головку. Получилось зашипеть, дернуться от прикосновения, вдавливаясь бедрами в матрац, но Тим продолжил, старался, зализывал языком неловкие царапины. Ствол полностью встал уже в жаркий и влажный рот, Майк старался не подбрасывать бедра навстречу, рассматривал Тима, приподымаясь на локтях.  
Майк придержал член за основание, вынул из старательного рта, мазнул головкой по припухшим, блестящим от слюны губам и снова направил ствол внутрь, теперь сам руководил процессом. Тим подыгрывал, смотрел глаза в глаза, послушно открывая рот и высовывая язык. Майк не мог отвернуться и перестать, въезжал по гладкому языку внутрь жаркого рта и наружу, головку холодило выдохами Тима, и он снова нырял, чувствовал, что долго не продержится. Тим заводил своим разнузданным видом, темными мутными глазами, послушанием, и его хотелось больше, представлялось картинками в голове, как можно воспользоваться податливым телом, как доставить удовольствие, заставить кричать от оргазма и удовольствия. От мыслей кружилась голова, яйца поджимались, отдавалось пульсацией крови в виски.  
— Разденься и иди ко мне, — выдохнул Майк, отодвигаясь подальше на кровать, приглаживая и пережимая член у основания, чтобы не спустить сию секунду. Тим моргнул немного заторможено, пытался понять, что задумал Майк, но послушно выпрямился, расстегнул джинсы, потянул через голову свитер с футболкой. Майк тоже разделся, забросил одежду за кровать, приглашающе похлопал ладонью по матрацу возле себя.  
Тим залез на кровать и лег лицом к лицу, поплыл совсем взглядом. Майк не мог уже ждать, целомудренно коснулся губами губ и развернулся наоборот, ложась на бок, подтягивая Тима за бедра к своему лицу. Крупный ствол сочился смазкой, хотелось немедленно облизать каждую вену, пощекотать под венчиком и толкнуться языком в щелку. Майк высунул язык, подразнил гладкую налитую головку, слизал самим кончиком каплю смазки и, не дав себе времени передумать, насадился ртом, забирая как можно глубже. Тим застонал тихо и еле слышно, принял правила игры, делал то же самое с членом Майка, неумело, но всё более старательно. Майка вело от этой неопытности, бедра подрагивали, и он старался для Тима, пропускал ствол в глотку, давился от размера до слез, но упорствовал.  
Майк жадничал, захлебывался слюной, облизал свои пальцы и завел руку между ног Тима, пробираясь к тугому отверстию, покружил пальцем вокруг сжатой дырки, старательно посасывая член. Тим притормозил, но послушно подставился, своей рукой отвел ягодицу для лучшего доступа, и Майк не сдержался, толкнулся на одну фалангу, раздвигая тугие стенки. Вокруг пальца пульсировала плоть, сжимала тисками, и Майк скользнул глубже, сгибая палец внутри и пытаясь нащупать простату. Тим дернулся и неожиданно излился в рот, густой и упругой струей, видимо, всё-таки Майк нашел нужную точку, не успевал всё глотать, сперма вытекала из уголка губ.  
Собственное возбуждение ещё не прошло, и пришлось напомнить о себе, толкнуться болезненно вздыбленным членом в кулак Тима. Тот послушался, вернулся к прерванному занятию с удвоенной силой. Майк откинулся на спину, отпуская бедра напарника, поддерживал голову, согнутыми в локтях руками, наблюдал за Тимом. Терпел уже долго, и оргазм накрыл болезненно тягучий, почти пустой, волнами прокатился внизу живота и ударил в поджатую мошонку.  
Тим сразу же пробрался к Майку, как только тот перестал вздрагивать от нахлынувшего оргазма, полез целоваться, гладил всё тело, казалось, разом, и получалось млеть и плавиться, отвечать лениво на жаркий поцелуй. Как же Тима повело, знал бы, что будет такой старательный и горячий, давно бы уже прыгнул к нему в койку второй раз.  
— Ну, ты чего? — шепотом спросил Майк между поцелуями, двигаться не хотелось, накатывала сонливость. — Как девчонка, честное слово.  
— Не знаю. Просто не знаю, отвали, — выдохнул Тим, но отстранился, потянул покрывало из-под себя, забираясь в чистую кровать.  
— Я не против, не могу привыкнуть и всё. — Майк перекатился и сбросил покрывало на пол к одежде, забрался к Тиму, расправляя одеяло и поправляя сбитые подушки.  
— Привыкай. И сделаешь ещё так, внутри. Так классно было. — Тим, кажется, даже покраснел от откровенности, но рассмотреть себя толком не дал, спрятался в одеяле. — Мне понравилось, — прогудел уже из-под накрытия.  
— Мне тоже, — улыбнулся Майк и порывисто чмокнул мохнатую макушку, выглядывающую на белой подушке. — Спи. Я устал уже.  
— Ночи… — пробормотал Тим, уже засыпая.

***

Снег прекратил валить на следующий день. Как и обещал Лестер, Донна позаботилась о своем отеле, и снегоуборочные машины живо шуршали по стоянке и подъездной дороге. После бесплатного завтрака Майк с Тимом оделись потеплее и решили разгребать снег вокруг «Одинокой звезды». Болтливый мужчина увязался следом, махал лопатой не хуже, чем языком, и отрабатывал заочно свою поездку. Майк слушал о разновидностях диких животных, как правильно стрелять и идти по следу раненого оленя, что собаку завести было бы очень хорошо. О Малколме, напарнике Лестера, который был верным другом, если бы не его жена, которую он любил больше, чем напарника, то он бы никогда не кинул Лестера в маленьком отеле.  
— Я его спросил однажды, если Марша помрет, ты переедешь ко мне жить или останешься в холодном доме? Малколм так и не ответил, не хотел меня расстраивать, наверное. Говорил, что я в последнее время сильно поменялся, — монотонно говорил Лестер, превращая диалог в монолог, иногда и в белый шум для ушей Майка. — Я понял, на что он намекает. Моя женушка скончалась от рака ещё пару лет назад. Я закопал её тело на кладбище, как следует, проводил с почестями, пригласил семью помянуть и на похороны. И знаете что, ребятки? На мое приглашение откликнулась только моя сестра со своей дочерью.  
Майк откидывал снег в сторону рядом с пыхтящим Тимом и уже слушал Лестера внимательнее, чутьем билось в висках, что теперь это что-то важное, возможно, то, из-за чего мужчина такой странный.  
— Стояли мы втроем над её могилкой, кидали землю и цветы, прощались. Так же и поужинали. Все втроем. — Лестер шморгнул носом, вспоминая прошлое. — Я её так любил, а она всю свою большую семью. Готовила им подарки ко всем праздникам, помню, закупали, вот как раз в это время начинали, успеть, чтобы к Сочельнику, полные тачки в маркете. Нагрузим в машину и везем домой, всё разное, каждому свое. Женушка сидела вечерами, паковала в красивую бумагу и бантиками украшала, засовывала открытки под ленты. А оно вот как обернулось, никто и не вспомнил.  
Лестер утер тыльной стороной ладони, запакованной в толстую перчатку, выступившие слезы и продолжил, старательно отгребая снег в сторону широкой лопатой:  
— После её похорон я не мог из дома выйти пару месяцев, тосковал сильно. Малколм меня и вытащил, как сейчас привез на охоту. Только летом. — Лестер выдохнул грустно, но собрался, улыбнулся слегка парням. — Вы не думайте, я осознаю, что изменился. Болтаю много и людей пугаю. Но когда я замолкаю, то начинаю думать о своей Аманде, с каждым днем сильнее скучаю.  
— Да забей, мы уже привыкли, — перевел дыхание Тим, сочувствующе улыбнулся. — Если тебе так легче, продолжай, я много нового узнал. Ты же энциклопедия по охоте!  
— Ой, спасибо вам, что не сбежали и слушаете, — сердечно поблагодарил Лестер, хотел пообниматься, но Тим вытянул вперед руку, сохраняя дистанцию. — Не, не буду лезть. Но спасибо!  
— Нет проблем, — хмыкнул Тим и продолжил грести.  
— А ещё мы с Малколмом на рыбалку ездили, на речку нашу Кларк Форк…

***

Дорога до Диксона прошла на удивление спокойно, Лестер даже придремал под шум радио и на полтора часа замолчал, всхрапывал пристегнутый на пассажирском сидении, а Майк заискивающе улыбался Тиму в зеркало заднего вида, усевшись на свободную койку и отодвинув серую штору. Молчать было уютно и приятно, словно он, наконец, нашел свой дом.  
Из Монтаны они рванули в Айдахо, а оттуда в Вайоминг. Словно треугольником ездили. Но заказы оказались быстрыми, и они пока нигде не застревали надолго. Близились праздники, Гарри давал им выходные, не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили колесившие по стране бесхозные траки, да и работы намечалось крайне мало. Тим кивнул только, был согласен сделать перерыв и в этот раз не дразнить начальника. Гарри был доволен, сиял как новый цент и хлопал по-отечески Майка по спине.  
Вот тогда-то Тим и пригласил к себе домой, сбиваясь словами и краснея, робел невероятно, но выдавил из себя приглашение как пасту из почти пустого тюбика. Майк согласился, но не подозревал, что придется ехать в другую страну.


	8. Омела

Майк что-то пропустил, но стоял уже в толпе людей в аэропорту Куинси Реджинал. Рюкзак был не таким уж и увесистым, вмещал в себе почти полгода совместной работы с Тимом, и его не заставили сдавать в багаж, оформили как ручную кладь. Тим настоятельно рекомендовал купить куртку теплее, и Майк согласился, сам не понял почему, Тим упорно не говорил, куда они летят. Свою «Одинокую звезду» в этот раз напарник бросил, запер в гараже при конторе Гарри, взяв с того слово, что и пальцем тот её не тронет, переживал всю дорогу на автобусе до аэропорта и все уши прожужжал Майку, но упорно тянул того в неизвестность. Только при посадке на самолет он посмотрел мельком на билет, в котором значился город Виннипег, в канадской провинции Манитоба. Майк даже шаг замедлил, в торчащем из паспорта билете разглядывал слова.  
Полет длился около шести часов. Майк проспал всё это время, и сам не заметив, как вырубился. Тим сидел рядом, нашел у себя в сумке потертую книжку с нечитаемым названием на вытертой коричневой обложке, и с неподдельным интересом её читал, и не предлагал пошлости, как думал поначалу Майк. Грезилось, что как только разрешат отстегнуть ремни, Тим заговорщицки подмигнет и утащит в туалет. Но дикого секса не случилось. За две недели работы они не сдвинулись в отношениях, Майк медлил, Тим был не против, они узнавали друг друга, пока оставляя большее на потом.  
Поездка за границу оказалась спонтанной. Майк выяснил только то, что пару лет назад Тим купил себе дом подальше от родителей, даже и подозревать было странно, что настолько подальше, что измерялось сотнями миль. Билет оплатил Тим, заткнул все возражения аргументом, что пригласил в гости. Майк смирился и перед отлетом перечислил очередную сумму сестре, оставляя себе немного наличных — хотел купить подарок Тиму на предстоящие праздники.  
Международный аэропорт Виннипег имени Джеймса Армстронга Ричардсона оказался большим помещением с гладко вылизанными светлыми полами и белыми колонами, подпиравшими второй этаж. Майк с интересом читал услуги, предоставляемые аэропортом, рассматривал людей и спешил за Тимом, пытаясь не заблудиться. Несмотря на сделанные документы, Майк в другую страну прилетел впервые. Порывался устроиться на международные рейсы поначалу, но идея не прижилась, не хотелось бросать сестру надолго, и он хотел быть всегда поблизости.  
Тим заказал такси, назвал незнакомую улицу Макмиллан молодому водителю. Ехать оказалось не так далеко, как предполагал Майк, и уже через десять минут машина остановилась возле двухэтажного небольшого дома. Аккуратный фасад ничем не выделялся среди соседских домов, выстроенных в ряд. На газоне лежал огромный слой снега, маленький заборчик был почти спрятан под покровом, только острые вершины выглядывали над белым непротоптанным одеялом.  
— Придется поработать, разгребая дорожку, — сказал Тим, расплачиваясь с водителем разменянными в аэропорту долларами. — Милости прошу.  
Майк выбрался следом, старательно застегнув куртку с пушистым воротником и закинув рюкзак на плечо. Молочно-белый сайдинг дома, такого же оттенка крыльцо и темно-коричневая крыша — вот и всё, что предстало перед взглядом. Такси тихо отъехало, и Майк поспешил за Тимом, старательно отталкивал от своих ног налипающий снег, который доставал до середины икры, но был пушистым и не сбитым в наст. Зима в Канаде оказалась холоднее, чем в привычной Северной Америке. Майк порадовался, что послушал Тима и купил одежду потеплее.  
Тим завозился возле двери, звенел ключами, а потом рывком распахнул свою обитель, приглашающим жестом махнул замявшемуся у порога Майку, пропустил его вперед, тщательно прикрывая за собой дверь. В доме было прохладно, отопление работало на минимуме, чтобы в доме от мороза ничего не потрескалось, но в то же время не было ненужного перерасхода.  
Небольшая прихожая переходила сразу в гостиную с широкой лестницей на второй этаж и кухню, отделенной аркой от общей комнаты. Майк застыл, рассматривал дом с нескрываемым интересом, куртку пока не спешил сбрасывать, положил на тумбу для обуви свой рюкзак.  
— Откуда такой дом? — спросил он, шагая вперед, трогая деревянные перила лестницы, задирая голову высоко вверх и рассматривая причудливую люстру, выполненную больше в стиле техно. В гостиной был один большой диван и два кресла, на полу лежал широкий коричневый ковер, очень ворсистый, сложный в уборке, но чистый. На стене висела плазма, а в углу, облепленный декоративным белым кирпичом камин. Вся комната была выполнена в бежево-бело-коричневых тонах.  
— С этим домом вообще чудная история произошла, — ответил Тим, прошел следом за Майком и пытливо вглядывался в его лицо; неверное, пытался понять, нравится ли тому. — Мне его продала француженка, называвшая себя Омелой. Всего за десять тысяч.  
— Тебя обманули, — хмыкнул Майк, пройдя арку кухни. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, был огромный стол с гранитной столешницей и каменным низом, крепко-накрепко застрявший в полу. Над ним висели лампы без люстр и абажуров, через хрупкое стекло проглядывались нити накаливания. Углом выделялась рабочая область с плитой и мойкой, над столешницами громоздились навесные шкафчики. — Где подвох? В спальне мыши?  
— Никакого подвоха, только чистая выгода.  
— Брось заливать. Такой дом не меньше сотни тысяч будет стоить, нужно, конечно, ещё погуглить, но мне кажется, я близок к истине.  
— Омела развелась со своим мужем и решила переехать во Францию, так как Канада хоть и считается страной с французскими провинциями, но женщине было здесь некомфортно. Дом она отсудила у бывшего мужа и, чтобы поскорее расстаться с прошлым, продала его мне, — пожал плечами Тим, но заметно покраснел. Значит, не всё так чисто.  
— И? Конец истории?  
— Да, конец истории. Я отопление добавлю, прохладно.  
— Конечно, добавь, а то ты покраснел даже с мороза, — хохотнул нагло Майк, касаясь пальцами горячей щеки Тима.  
— Отвали.  
— Как скажешь дорогой!  
— Об этом тоже я хочу поговорить, — замешкался Тим, потерся щекой о руку Майка, словно кот ластился.  
— О чем?  
— Меня приглашают работать в Канаду, большая грузоперевозочная фирма, здесь в Виннипеге.  
— В чем проблема?  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе перешли, там нужна пара человек, я пообещал, что попробую договориться с напарником. Здесь у меня дом, простаивает уже давно, а я по счетам плачу исправно, деньги на ветер. Кантуюсь не пойми где. Там тоже мотаться придется, но я буду знать, что мне есть куда вернуться.  
Майк задумался. У него были свои причины, чтобы не покидать Америку, сестра, в конце концов. Мать в этой же стране, но она, скорее всего, потеряна для семьи надолго. Майк привык к тем дорогам, знал всё. К Тиму же тоже привык, не хотел искать нового напарника.  
— Зарплата выше, социальный пакет лучше, я рядом, — продолжал уговаривать Тим. — Свой угол. Я ещё «Интернешнл» перегоню, чтобы совсем уже с собой всё забрать.  
— Ты мне предлагаешь съехаться?  
— А то мы, не съехавшись, живем. Сутками в одном траке. Согласен?  
— Можно подумать?  
— После Нового года мне нужно выходить на новую работу. Я Гарри сказал уже, что увольняюсь.  
— Мне всё-таки нужно подумать и сообщить сестре. Она же одна совсем там остается.  
— Я подожду, — Тим коснулся губами губ, быстро и целомудренно, улыбнулся тепло и ушел в подвал добавлять тепло. — Можем поужинать в ресторанчике недалеко. Через пару кварталов есть уютный семейный ресторан «Харвейс», или можем зайти попробовать итальянскую кухню на улице Гросвенор.  
— Может, сюда закажем? Я вымотался, и в душ хочется, — крикнул Майк уже удаляющемуся Тиму. Из гостиной простая дверь вела, видимо, в подвал, и напарник уже почти спустился вниз. — Завтра сходим.  
Тим вернулся через пару минут, кивнул в подтверждение Майку и потянулся за телефоном искать номер ресторана, в котором можно сделать заказ.  
— Ванная на втором этаже, дом сейчас прогреется, а вода в бойлере уже должна быть. Я соседку попросил, чтобы она наведалась заранее, если она не забыла подключить, то иди первым. — Тим уже сосредоточенно рассматривал меню, застыл прямо посреди гостиной, даже не сев на диван. — А если пиццу заказать? Или может салаты и гарнир, а пиццу на вечер? Есть хочу невероятно.  
— На твое усмотрение. — Майк решил оставить Тима и пройтись поискать санузел.  
Он взошел по вычурной лестнице на второй этаж, отмечая хороший ремонт, дорогую отделку и технику, решил подробнее расспросить напарника позже, чем он такое заслужил, ясное же дело, что десятью штуками дело не ограничилось. Спальня была светлой, с большой низкой кроватью и двумя тумбочками по сторонам. Гардероб не выделялся, прятался за дверями купе, превращаясь в отдельную комнату для хранения вещей с длинными трубами-вешалками, ящичками и полочками. Рядом с гардеробной была дверь в ванную комнату, большую, с душевой кабинкой, джакузи и туалетом. Столик с раковиной тоже был широким и продолговатым, тянулся почти через всю дальнюю стену. Над ним висело большое зеркало, снизу были ящички с мыльными принадлежностями и полотенчиками в коробочках. Майк вздохнул от изобилия вещей, посмотрел на свое помятое отражение в зеркале и решил не терять время.  
Сменную одежду он не захватил, но и здесь все было как в пятизвездочном отеле, на крючке возле двери висело три махровых, сияющих белизной халата. Вода и правда уже прогрелась, Майк выкрутил душ на максимум, быстро разделся, дожидаясь, пока в комнате немного потеплеет от горячего пара, и забрался под упругие струи воды.  
Распаренное тело не так резко воспринимало холод, и он, уступив место в душе Тиму, расселся в гостиной, всё в том же халате, на мягком плюшевом диване, просматривая передачи по телевизору. Нарушил его уединение курьер привезший еду. Майк рассчитался сам, Тим ещё был в ванной, забрал увесистые пакеты и прошел на кухню выкладывать заказ. Тапочки скользили по ламинату, Майк насвистывал бодрую мелодию под нос и выкладывал лотки с едой возле плиты, намеревался ещё вскипятить чайник и поискать тарелки, но Тим уже вернулся.  
— Вкусно пахнет, — потянул он носом над плечом Майка, а потом отодвинул ворот пушистого халата и нежно поцеловал шею, прикусил слегка бьющуюся жилку и прошептал, опаляя кожу дыханием: — Ждать сил больше нет. Майк, давай дом обновим? А? Потом еда…  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я засадил тебе? — подставлялся тот под ласку.  
— Ну у тебя и разговорчики. Но суть ты уловил. Я купил смазку, презервативы, дом, в конце концов. Я подставляюсь, что тебе ещё нужно? Свадьба?  
Майк засмеялся, развернулся в руках Тима, поворачиваясь лицом к лицу.  
— Однополый брак здесь легален. Будем ждать?  
— Ах ты ж…  
Майк, переча своим словам, развязал завязки на идентичном халате у Тима, спустил махровую ткань по плечам. Тим оказался бесстыже обнаженным, готовым, со вздыбленным членом и зажатым в кулаке тюбиком смазки. Майк потешился от такой самоотверженности, пригладил ладонью член Тима, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. А потом толкнул ближе к каменному столу.  
Он схватил Тима под ягодицы, и тот, ухмыляясь, подтянулся на руках, сам запрыгнул на гладкую каменную столешницу большого стола. Воздух в комнате прогрелся уже достаточно, но поверхности все ещё оставались прохладными. Тим поежился, но лег на спину, его кожа покрылась мурашками, соски превратились в горошины. Его возбуждение не пропало, крупный ствол лежал на животе, дернулся лишь слегка, вторя дрожи Тима. Его задница оказалась как раз напротив груди Майка, Тим сгибал приглашающе ноги в коленях, упираясь на край столешницы пятками, откинувшись на спину и мелко ерзая, пытаясь занять удобное положение.  
Майк перехватил ноги напарника за колени, раздвигая их шире, нагнулся над изнывающим членом и вобрал в рот бархатистую головку, подразнил по кромке языком, поддел уздечку, приласкал по кругу. Тим нечленораздельно что-то промычал, сжимал в кулаке тюбик смазки, раскинувши руки по столешнице, и не мешал, бесстыже позволял делать всё что заблагорассудится. Опять уступчивый и покорный. Майк слегка облизал ствол, не увлекаясь глубоким минетом, провел губами дорожку от паха к поджатым яйцам, сжал в кулаке мошонку, слегка натягивая кожу, и обвел языком тугие яйца. Когда он коснулся сжатого входа, Тим нервно дернулся, выдохнул резко, но ничего не сказал и не пытался уйти от прикосновения. Майк одним пальцем, по сухому, потёр отверстие, жадно вглядываясь в лицо напарника:  
— Если сомневаешься, то я не буду. Скажи.  
— Я готов, честно. Давай.  
Майк нырнул между раздвинутых ног, подтянув за бедра к себе поближе, и мазнул между ягодиц языком, повел по стиснутым мышцам вкруговую, расслабляя. Тим хотел прикоснуться к себе, но Майк заметил, оттолкнул потянувшуюся к члену руку и продолжил вылизывать, мелко и поверхностно трахая сжимающуюся дырку, разводя своими пальцами ягодицы для лучшего доступа. Сбитое дыхание Тима и хлюпающие звуки звучали на вычурной кухне, в голове пульсировало, собственный ствол тяжело налился, почти болезненно натягивал кожу. Хотелось действовать, хотелось внутрь, добиться сладкого сжатия, заскользить по влажной смазке глубоко и до упора. Но нельзя, Майк сопротивлялся своим мыслям, игнорировал свое возбуждение.  
Первый палец скользнул в анус без особого сопротивления, только по слюне, Тим не перечил, прикрыл глаза и раскинулся красивым телом на темном граните, сипел на выдохах и лишь сильнее раздвинул ноги. Майк двинул пальцем дальше, растягивая тугие стенки, нырнул еще глубже, стараясь найти точку. Смазку пришлось отобрать силой, Тим потерялся в ощущениях, забыл вручить подарок. Презервативы Майк нашел уже сам, пока только взглядом, на светлом ламинате кухни. Они выпали их кармана халата и раскатались серебристой лентой по полу.  
Он отвинтил колпачок одной рукой, помогая себе зубами, неспешно двигая пальцем и выдавливая прозрачную вязкую жидкость прямо на растягивающуюся дырку. Подбирал капли пальцем, проталкивая смазку внутрь. Лубрикант добавил скольжения, и Майк беспрепятственно протиснул в Тима второй палец, смотрел на его напряженное лицо и прикушенную губу. Тим упорно молчал, не смотрел на Майка, почти не участвовал, по дыханию, по трепетавшим векам и по дрожи можно было угадать реакцию, и Майк чувствовал себя неправильно, будто он заставляет, разрабатывает и растягивает больше технически и автоматически, словно Тим не с ним. Зачем просил, если так боится? Зачем настаивал, если лежит как кукла?  
Майк раздвинул пальцы, почти вынимая их из тугой глубины, натягивая максимально сфинктер, второй рукой пригладил свой ствол, успокаивая себя, оттягивая мошонку. Тим не делал никаких попыток участвовать, словно не с ним и с ним одновременно.  
— Что не так? — не выдержал Майк и вынул скользкие пальцы.  
Тим открыл глаза и непонимающе посмотрел на Майка, мутно и темно, хотел точно. Неопытность, что ли?  
— Всё отлично, — выдохнул Тим. — Просто…  
— Что?  
— Да не знаю я. Ты же просил молчать, я молчу и пытаюсь запомнить… И… — Тим набрал воздух в легкие, вымученно признался. — Еле сдерживаюсь, ты так… Боже…  
— О. — Всё-таки учился. У Майка от этого признания инстинктивно поджались яйца, из горла вырвался хриплый стон, и он продолжил прерванное занятие, стараясь делать всё медленно, но срывался на рывки, проникал глубоко и всё так же по точке, чтобы не сбить возбуждение, научить правильно.  
— Не медли… Ох, ещё провозишься там, и я кончу, — предупредил Тим, сам соскользнул с разрабатывающих пальцев и спрыгнул на пол, уперся ладонями в гранитную столешницу, широко разводя ноги и прогибаясь в пояснице.  
Расселина между ягодиц провокационно сверкала смазкой, и Майк решил сам поторопиться, схватил поджидающий его презерватив, раскрыл упаковку зубами и раскатал кондом по члену с завидной скоростью. Тугой латекс сжал орган, Майк замер на секунду, перевел дыхание, сдерживаясь. Смазка хлюпнула на упакованный член, немного охлаждая кожу, и Майк пригладил спину перед собой, тронул бока, завел ладонь вперед и прошелся по вздрагивающему животу, подтягивая Тима к себе поближе. Второй рукой направил ствол, притерся между упругих полушарий, задевая головкой края. Тим толкнулся назад, намеком пытался удостоверить, что всё в порядке, напрашивался.  
Майк прижался грудью к бугрящимся мышцам спины, поцеловал лопатку, прошелся губами к шее и толкнулся, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, только головкой, дурея от узкого и плотного вокруг члена, поджимая пальцы на ногах и прикусывая кожу между шеей и плечом Тима, отвлекая того от боли. Напарник вздрогнул, подавил выдохом тихий стон и замер в позе. Майк мелкими толчками проталкивался внутрь, зализывал место укуса и сжимал в ладони крепкий ствол Тима, несмотря на неприятные ощущения всё так же бугрящийся и пульсирующий.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — горячо зашептал Майк в гладкую кожу, почти до конца ввинчиваясь и замирая, раскачивался лишь еле ощутимо, давал время привыкнуть.  
— Только глупости на языке вертятся, — выдохами вытолкнул Тим, подрагивал мышцами ног, и первый не спешил насаживаться на ствол.  
— Просто… Хорошо? Как сделать?  
— Трахай, — хохотнул Тим, на пробу двинул бедрами вперед, почти снимаясь с члена и пульсируя мышцами входа на головке, и назад, до упора, медленно, задевая яйцами поджатую мошонку. — Мне-то откуда знать, как нужно?  
— Тогда держись, — Майк отлепился от спины напарника, хлестко приложился ладонью по ягодице и сжал полушария в руках, оттягивая пальцами плоть и рассматривая ходящий поршнем ствол в покрасневшей и припухшей дырке.  
Он увеличивал темп, поднимался на носочки, задевая простату внутри. Видел, как ведет от него Тима, как тяжелый член тяжело пружинит в такт толчкам, а Тим хрипло дышит, подается вслед, ловя новый толчок. Впору и самому опозориться и не дотянуть до финала, кончить хотелось невероятно, Майк в голове рисовал карту дорог, отмечал заправки и отвлекался на напарника, всматривался в ямочки на пояснице, на покрытую мелкими капельками пота спину и опущенную между раздвинутых рук голову. Тим неосознанно сжался вокруг ствола, и Майк не выдержал, сбился с ритма, забыл, как дышать, и толкнулся глубоко, изливаясь в презерватив.  
Майк рывком вынул свой член из ануса, развернул к себе разгоряченное тело напарника и бухнулся на колени, ударяясь ногой о пол, но не обращал на это никакого внимания. Член скользнул в рот мягко, испачкал изнанку щек солоноватой смазкой, и Майк облизывал и сосал, толкнулся двумя пальцами в пульсирующую и сжимающуюся дырку, сгибая их внутри. Долго ждать не пришлось, Тим кончил, во все глаза смотрел на Майка, путался пальцами в волосах, но не прижимал голову к паху. Чумной, поплывший совсем, гладил за ушами, трогал растянутые на изливающемся стволе губы, рвано дышал приоткрытым ртом. Майк глотал, казалось вечность, а потом вылизывал опадающий член, улыбаясь от того, как дергался Тим.  
— Иди сюда, иди, — шептал напарник, дергая Майка за плечи и руки, пытаясь поднять и избавиться от чувствительной ласки. Майк поддался, выдохнул жарко уже в подставленный рот, нырнул языком, затягивая Тима в неспешный поцелуй.

***

— Так что там с этой Омелой? — спросил Майк уже за столом, поглощая свой ужин. Крылышки с греческим салатом оказались вдвойне вкусными, а темное пиво отдавало сладостью на языке. — Всё же не так просто? Да?  
— Ты не отстанешь? — скорчил Тим занятную мину отчаяния, сидел напротив и так же орудовал вилкой и руками, разрывая мясо на косточках. Еле оделись, горячий оказался, засранец. А так умело притворялся.  
— Нет, конечно, — пожал одним плечом Майк. — Колись давай.  
— О, Господи… Ладно. Но это очень стыдно, — в подтверждение своих слов Тим покрылся легким румянцем. — Я был её собачкой целую неделю.  
— Оу. Это как? Садомазо? Ролевые игры? — заинтересовался Майк, в голове уже рисовались самые странные картинки, от писающего Тима на ствол дерева в саду до поедания собачьего корма с миски без рук. Эти изображения сразу хотелось развидеть.  
— Не совсем. Она просто раздела меня, надела на меня широкий черный ошейник, и сказала, что я её песик. Кормила меня с рук, купала, разрешала спать у ног в её кровати. И… Не могу, — выдохнул Тим. — Ладно, подставлялась, чтобы я её вылизывал… Ну, между ног… И всё. Мы даже не трахались.  
— Вот это странности!  
— Да не то слово.  
— Ты дом себе заработал, подрабатывая сексуальным аниматором, шиза! — смеялся Майк, ничего с собой сделать не мог. — А если бы обманула?  
— Не-е-е-е. Документы подписаны были уже, в сейфе лежали, — улыбнулся смущенно Тим, продолжал ковырять свой ужин уже без энтузиазма. — Да и жалко её было, что ли.  
— Ну, она вроде не бедствовала, да и найдет себе какого-нибудь французика в своей Франции.  
— Не знаю. Тогда так казалось, что она не может реализовать свои фантазии, только после развода… Я лажанулся? — смущенно ответил Тим, смотрел глазами из-под своей отросшей челки. Постричься нужно, а то скоро зарастут с этой работой до рокеров семидесятых.  
— Ты выгодно получил дом. А на войне, как известно… — улыбнулся Майк, даже и не думал говорить ничего осуждающего. — Но ты учти, теперь я тоже хочу песика!  
— Да отстань ты! — Нужно почаще заставлять Тима робеть, ну милота же. — Больше делиться ничем не буду.  
— А есть ещё что-то? — Майк ловко увернулся от летящей в него салфетки.


	9. Эпилог

— О, да… Чуть… ага… выше, нет, ниже… О-о-о-о…  
— Тут?  
— Ага-ага, только… ох… жестче…  
— Так?  
— О, да-а-а…  
— И долго мне тебе ещё спину чесать?  
— Ну не жмись, лопатку ещё… О-о-о… Ты просто профи…  
— Я тебе говорил не покупать свитер из собачьей шерсти. Хотя бы на голое тело его не напяливать, — наигранно возмущался Тим, но исправно чесал поставленные места. — Почему ты такой упертый?  
— Тетка в лавке была такой убедительной, что я не мог ей противостоять. Она уверяла, что это будет самый теплый свитер в моей жизни, а в Канаде, знаешь ли, непривычные морозы для моей нежной кожи. Минус двадцать шпарит, — жаловался Майк, сидел на том самом мягком диване вполоборота, повернувшись спиной к Тиму и сбросив на пол надоевший элемент одежды.  
Вчера они решили прогуляться по городу, заходили в маленькие кофейни и пили обжигающий шоколад, глинтвейн и кофе, пробовали разнообразную еду и никуда не спешили. Гнать не было нужды, они словно замерли во времени. Майк и припомнить не мог, когда так отдыхал. Именно тогда и нашелся магазин ручной работы. Витрины пестрели разнообразным вязаным хэнд-мэйдом, а хозяйка оказалась настолько дружелюбной, что пришлось сделать неожиданную покупку. Тиму он тоже свитер прикупил, но ума хватило взять ангору. Не хватало ещё, чтобы от его подарка напарник чувствовал дискомфорт.  
— Теплый, но колючий. Может, его простирнуть в смягчающем средстве? — предположил Тим, уже не так усиленно царапал спину, больше поглаживал.— Или одевать под низ футболку с длинным рукавом.  
— Видно и шерсть сделана самостоятельно, нитки-то грубые, — вздохнул Майк, заметил, как Тим перевел взгляд на телевизор и увлеченно смотрел игру. Показывали бейсбол; видимо, повтор, судя по раннему времени, едва перевалило за десять часов. Играющих команд Майк не знал. — Схожу за футболкой, зябко. Может, ещё отопление прибавить?  
Майк резво поднялся, скинул трущие руки с плеч, так и не дождавшись ответа. Тим так увлекся, что даже не обратил внимания, что теперь объект растираний скрылся на втором этаже. Когда в гардеробной Майк нашел свою мягкую и потасканную футболку, уже надел горловину и один рукав, в джинсах завибрировал телефон. Звонила Маргарет.  
— Привет, братец, — бодро прощебетала сестра, судя по сбитому дыханию, куда-то спешила.  
— И тебе. Как дела? — У Майка получилось нырнуть во второй рукав, и он плюхнулся на широкую кровать, спиной вниз, прижимая ладонью аппарат к уху. — Куда спешишь?  
— У меня через пару дней каникулы начинаются, сейчас последний зачет сдам и всё. Две недели буду свободна, — пропыхтела Маргарет, замялась лишь на секунду, но продолжила: — Мне теперь некуда ехать, а сидеть в кампусе одной одиноко. Эм… Может, встретимся? Я прощение попросить хотела.  
— Я тебя давно простил, понимаю тебя в какой-то степени. Кайл оказался красавчиком, и ты работать не привыкла, — улыбнулся Майк, правда же зла не держал, брал на свой счет, думал, что это он прокололся во всех случаях. — Я сейчас не в штатах.  
— О. Ну я бы могла к тебе приехать?  
— Я в Канаде, Маргарет.  
— Здорово. У меня паспорт в порядке. — В телефоне раздались звуки шагов по плитке, Маргарет всё так же дышала сбито и не понимала сути проблемы.  
— Билет шестьсот баксов, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Майк, хотел помягче ей намекнуть. — Я не потяну сейчас такие траты.  
— О! Нет, ты не переживай. Я могу взять взаймы у Кайла, а потом отработать.  
— Даже не хочу знать, как собираешься отрабатывать, — поморщился Майк, об этом даже думать было странно, перед глазами всплывала картинка из общежития. — Я спрошу у Тима, это его дом. Сброшу смс, как узнаю точно.  
— Да, без проблем. Просто… — Маргарет вздохнула грустно. — Мы отдаляемся, хотя бы праздники отпразднуем вместе. Я скучаю.  
— Хорошо. Конечно. Я тоже скучаю, сестренка.  
Маргарет коротко попрощалась и сбросила вызов, а Майк всё ещё зажимал телефон в руке, раздумывая над разговором. Всё-таки был рад, что сестра позвонила и пошла навстречу первой.

***

Тим согласился принять сестру Майка, даже предложил заехать в гипермаркет за надувным матрацем-кроватью, потому что диван не раскладывался, и спать на нем было крайне неудобно. Эта доброта несказанно обрадовала Майка, он расцеловал смущающегося напарника в порыве благодарности, и почти всю следующую часть дня они провели за шопингом.  
Детство взыграло, не иначе, но такси пришлось загрузить плотненько, в руках парни сжимали объемные пакеты с едой и мишурой, надеялись устроить спонтанный семейный праздник. Размеры гостиной позволяли, и Тим не сдержался, купил двухъярдовую елку с пушистыми искусственными ветками и верхушкой, упирающейся в потолок. Всевозможные лампочки, гирлянды и шарики они тоже выбрали, терялись в разнообразии новогодней мишуры и грузили в тачку слишком много ненужного. Маргарет каким-то образом заставила двигаться, создавать уют и атмосферу, а Майк был только счастлив остановиться на мгновение, понаблюдать за переменившимся Тимом и поностальгировать о том, каким напарник был несговорчивым вначале, как глупо они себя вели. Ещё и от алкоголизма почти излечился, Тим нашел свой заменитель и в запой не уходил уже кучу времени.  
Снег скрипел и похрустывал под ногами, Тим затаскивал пакеты и упаковки в дом, пока Майк помогал таксисту разгружаться. Хорошо, что дорожку к дому они успели почистить ещё вчера, сегодня передавали снегопад, и тучи нависали на небе бело-серыми пластинами, словно давили на голову. Было всё так же холодно, не зря купил обнову — пуховая куртка спасала от промерзания.  
Наскоро съев по бутерброду, они начали самую главную затею вечера. Пока Тим готовил гоголь-моголь — не смог сдержаться от выпивки в праздник, — Майк готовил украшения, распаковывал от плотной упаковки аксессуары и надежно запакованную пластиковую сосну.  
Елку наряжать оказалось не менее увлекательно, чем и весь дом. Тим постоянно норовил подлезть руками под футболку, когда поддерживал цепляющего гирлянды Майка на ненадежной стремянке, облапывал задницу, скрытую под джинсами и этим мешал и отвлекал. Не терпелось напарнику, или он так заигрывал, Майк не уточнил, сосредоточенно крепил колокольчики и цветные гирлянды, подключая сразу все в розетку. К концу всех украшений, член туго натягивал ткань джинсов спереди, болезненно цеплялся за грубый шов, сводя выдержку Майка к нулю. Повесив последний шарик на елку, глотком допив свой гоголь-моголь, Майк с победным рыком кинулся на донимавшего его Тима, сжал крепко в объятиях и страстно поцеловал, повалив спиной на пол. Они покатились по пушистому ковру, стаскивая наперегонки друг с друга одежду, трогая всё тело разом, притираясь и тяжело дыша, зеркалили неосознанно движения.  
— Теперь ты снизу, — сверкнул лукаво глазами Тим, перевернув Майка на спину, укладываясь сверху. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась от частого дыхания, он растрепался и раскраснелся, теперь выглядел даже красивее, чем при их первой встрече. На его лице отражался свет от цветных лампочек разноцветными бликами, и Майк пригладил щеку, запустил пальцы в волосы, любовался своим трофеем, ещё до конца не мог сформулировать свои чувства, но было понятно, что он тонул. Майк выдохнул, послушно раздвигая ноги. Если ему так нужно, пусть, только теперь Майк молчать не станет, обязательно направит и подскажет. Тим заметил задумчивый взгляд, легко коснулся губами губ: — Я осторожно… Обещаю. Доверишься?  
Майк быстро кивнул, чтобы не передумать, стащил с себя трусы, задевая ногами ноги Тима. Тот тоже поспешил обнажиться, лег сверху уже прекрасно голый, со стоящим колом членом, мягко притерся по всей длине, елозя телом по телу и задевая твердый ствол своим.  
— Пойдем наверх? — Тим тронул кончиком носа нос и поднялся, потянул за собой. Пришлось подчиниться, вышагивать по вычурной лестнице на второй этаж голышом с гордо торчащим членом и пялиться на упругие ягодицы перед собой. Тим толкнул Майка на кровать, как только они оказались в спальне, и оставил сгорать от нетерпения на светлом мягком покрывале, сам зарылся в гардероб и долго там копался. — Нашел!  
Тим торжественно потряс тонкую веревку в руке и направился к Майку, заинтересованно рассматривающему напарника. Он лежал на спине и опирался на согнутые в локтях руки, но когда увидел, что принес Тим, немного дернулся и сел, опуская ноги на пол.  
— Что задумал? — спросил Майк хриплым голосом. Не боялся, просто было тревожно, что не сможет контролировать весь процесс.  
— Не доверяешь? — улыбнулся Тим, даже и не смутился от реакции Майка.  
— Я бы тебе и жизнь доверил, но моя задница… — Майк выразительно посмотрел на огромный член напарника, припоминая, как эта штука въехала в него со всего маху.  
— Ложись. Буду вязать легко, сможешь освободиться, если захочешь, — приказал Тим, не оставляя места для возражений. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверял. Я понял, как тебе нравиться. Можно?  
— Ай, ладно, — Майк подтянулся на руках, проехался задницей по покрывалу и разлегся на кровати, подымая руки к изголовью. — Смазку ж не забудь.  
Тим закатил глаза, но демонстративно подошел к тумбочке и плюхнул объемный тюбик Майку на живот. Прохладный. Вздрогнуть получилось неосознанно, но Майк удержал руки, дернул уголком губ в улыбке и постарался расслабиться. Напарник пропустил веревку между прутьями кровати и связал запястья, если дернутся сильно, то наверняка веревка поддастся, и Майк без проблем сможет выкрутиться из пут. Тим забрался на кровать коленями, раздвинул ноги Майка, сгибая их в коленях и подкладывая под бедра маленькую подушку, где только взял, волшебник. Смазку Тим забрал, положил рядом с пяткой Майка, мимоходом приглаживая кончиками пальцев поджатую мошонку и член. Майк затаил дыхание, приподымал голову, любопытствуя и натягивая жилы на шее до предела, путался пальцами в тонкой натянутой веревке. Уже мечталось, чтобы началось обещанное удовольствие, член приподымался над впалым животом, поблескивая каплей смазки на головке. Хотелось ещё как, весь вечер изводил Тим, трогал, где попало, на прелюдию сил почти не осталось. Но Майк искренне надеялся, что это только у него так, а Тим сдержит обещание.  
Язык толкнулся в задницу слегка непредвиденно, Майк ожидал минет, и дернулся, когда заднего прохода коснулось скользко и целенаправленно, разогревая нежную кожу горячим дыханием. Он сильнее раздвинул ноги, выставляясь и откидываясь головой на подушку, больше не пытался подглядывать. Тим не спешил даже слишком, обводил упругим кончиком языка по кругу, толкался поверхностно между сжатых мышц, помогая себе руками раскрывать ягодицы. Пальцы использовать не спешил, растрахивал дырку только так, пошло хлюпал слюной, и Майка накрывало волнами. В поле зрения попадалась торчащая задница Тима, его поясница и всё, дальше Майк дорисовывал картинку в голове, представлял, как поддаются мышцы и вертлявый язык толкается внутрь.  
— Пальцами, — хрипнул Майк, постарался намекнуть и направить, когда ласки затянулись, но Тим хорошо выучил предыдущий урок, звонко щелкнул колпачком лубриканта, вставил обильно смазанный палец внутрь и одновременно вобрал припухшими покрасневшими губами член до половины. — Ох…  
Майк запрещал себе смотреть, но взгляд упорно возвращался на растянутые вокруг ствола губы, на потемневший взгляд Тима, на его спину и ягодицы, покрытые испариной. Можно было кончить только от будоражащей картинки, и Майк дернул бедрами, проталкиваясь членом глубже, неосознанно, но Тим не отстранился, сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы и расслабил глотку. Вокруг члена усилилось сжатие, завибрировало от стона Тима, заставляя отвести взгляд и попытаться отвлечься. Мыслить здраво уже получалось слабо, хотелось толстый ствол внутрь немедленно и до предела, но Майк лишь дернул ногой, проезжаясь пяткой по боку Тима, и застонал, когда напарник нашел точку внутри.  
— Ещё, — свой голос был чужим и хриплым, слово прозвучало измученно-просяще.  
Просьба была немедленно исполнена, и добавился второй палец, так же обильно смазанный, растягивал упорно тугие мышцы. Тим правильно сгибал пальцы, удачно проезжался по простате, разводил их в стороны и облизывал член, нанизывался глубоко и старательно, грел плоть во рту и дразнил языком. Ещё бы немного, и Майк сам бы записал себя в скорострелы, но пытка прекратилась, Тим выпустил блестящий от слюны ствол изо рта, выпрямился, садясь задницей на свои пятки и добавив смазки, ввинтился в дырку тремя пальцами, сразу глубоко, безошибочно приятно. Майк натянул запястьями веревки, но не выпутался, выгнулся от острого возбуждения, сам подался на разрабатывающую руку. Тим внимательно смотрел за реакцией, нервно облизывал губы и бегал по всему телу и лицу Майка взглядом, боялся пропустить любую эмоцию.  
— Можно? Майк, можно уже? — спросил тихо Тим, шально сверкал глазами, и в какой-то момент Майк подумал, что даже если запретит, то Тим всё равно возьмет его. Но напарник не рвался в бой первым, неспешно двигал пальцами, натягивая тонкую кожу на фалангах.  
— Бери, — выдохнул Майк и почувствовал, как из его ануса выскальзывают пальцы.  
Тим добавил смазки на ладонь, щедро мазнул по раскрытой дырке и обильно смазал свой член. Он качнулся вперед, нависая над Майком, упираясь одной вытянутой рукой на матрац возле его головы, второй рукой сжал свой член, нерешительно притерся головкой, толкаясь под яйца, по чувствительным краям отверстия и ниже к копчику.  
— Стой, — передумал Майк, и Тим отодвинулся, опять сел в недавнюю позу, непонятливо сверкая глазами и приподымая руки, ладонями вверх. Его член был багровым и лоснящимся от смазки, бугрился венами, тяжело свисал вниз между раскинутых в стороны бедер, и Майк не стал медлить, дернул путы, потянул с усилием за веревку, освобождаясь. Скомандовал: — На спину.  
Тим послушно улегся на место Майка, сжал свою мошонку в горсть, оттягивая вниз, видно было, что завелся уже не на шутку и долго не продержится, недоверчиво смотрел, но уступал. Майк перекинул ногу через бедра напарника, направил одной рукой член в себя и начал плавно опускаться, принимая в себя пульсирующий ствол, отвлекая себя второй рукой на члене. Тим ухватился за бедра Майка, поддерживал, не давая рывком насадиться, дышал сипло и рассматривал всего разом. Его взгляд неизменно метался, выхватывая эмоции и движения, Тиму было важно в этот раз, чтобы всё было хорошо, чтобы Майк получил свое удовольствие.  
— Так хорошо? — неверяще спросил Тим, когда полностью погрузился внутрь, поглаживая растопыренными пальцами подрагивающие ягодицы Майка.  
— Охуеть, как прекрасно, — заверил его Майк и полез целоваться. Тим приподнял голову, встречая жаждущие губы, и двинулся бедрами, проникая ещё глубже, скользя обратно и опять внутрь. Майк застонал прямо в поцелуй, гладил ладонями Тима по груди и пытался сдержаться и не трогать себя.  
Напарник ускорялся, разорвал поцелуй, жарко выдыхая и прижимая крепко Майка к себе, приклеился грудью к груди и методично вколачивался в раскрытую дырку, трахал сам, хоть Майк и был сверху. Поза оказалась выгодной, Майк членом терся о плоский поджарый живот Тима, чувствовал прицельные толчки в простату и не сдерживал хриплых стонов в плечо напарника. Руками пришлось опереться возле головы Тима, зажмуриться до белых бликов под веками. Откуда столько выносливости, как он так может, Майк терялся в догадках, пытался подмахивать, но не получалось, ритм был четко выверенным и точным. Почему пытался сдержаться, Майк и сам не понимал, может, хотел что-то себе доказать, но в определенный момент удовольствие захлестнуло через край. Тим на очередном толчке грубо проехался по точке, остро распространяя жар по всему телу, и Майк длинными толчками излился между их животами, отчаянно выдыхая и содрогаясь всем телом.  
Тим не остановился, хотя по предположениям Майка должен был уже давно сдаться, перекатился по кровати, подминая под себя расслабленное тело Майка, немного отстраняясь и занимая другую позицию. Он подтянул Майка за бедра, укладывая к себе на согнутые колени, продолжая вбиваться с сокращающуюся дырку, гладил пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки, оглаживал перепачканный спермой живот, размазывая семя. Стало почти болезненно, Майк думал уже оттолкнуть напарника или сказать, чтобы слез, но Тим взялся за член, сжал пальцами и выкрутил кулак, проезжаясь ладонью по чувствительной головке, гладко по сперме. Яйца поджались, и Майк кончил второй раз, неожиданно и с тем привычным образом, туго сжимаясь дыркой на таранящем его стволе. Тим сбился с ритма, мелко дернул бедрами, посмотрел в глаза и кончил горячо внутрь, так и не отводя взгляд.  
Тим мягко вышел из ануса, придерживая себя за основание члена, подтянул к себе на колени сползшую задницу Майка и скользнул в растраханную дырку двумя большими пальцами, рассматривая вытекающую сперму и припухшее отверстие.  
— Ей! — возмутился Майк и попытался отползти, тело было ватным и слушалось плохо. Тим радостно улыбнулся, поцеловал в мелькающее перед его лицом колено и отпустил, лег рядом, укладываясь на бок, упираясь ладонью в щеку и поддерживая лохматую голову.  
— Понравилось? — внимательно всматривался в блаженное лицо Майка напарник, двигаться не моглось, и глаза закрывались сами собой. Полностью ведь доверился, выходит, не зря, затрахал знатно.  
— Нет, — из вредности сказал Майк, широко улыбаясь и зажмуриваясь, чувствовал, как из него горячо вытекает сперма, лениво почесывал живот с засыхающей корочкой. Пора бы и в душ. — Где пошлостей набрался?  
— У тебя, — хмыкнул Тим, но ясно было, что Майк не единственный источник познания. — И погуглил, естественно. Там такая порнуха была, потом покажу.  
— Обязательно, — Майк не видел лица напарника, но через голос слышал его воодушевление, улыбнулся мимо воли, потягиваясь сыто на покрывале. Матчасть выучил напарник досконально, Майк и не собирался жаловаться на местонахождение информации.

***

Маргарет приехала через несколько дней, как раз попала на Новый год. Дом превратился в сплошную иллюминирующую рекламу с яркими огоньками гирлянд и всевозможной мишурой. Накануне они с Тимом заказали из местного ресторана итальянской кухни праздничный ужин и его должны были доставить после приезда Маргарет, как раз к ночной трапезе. Сестра сама взяла такси из аэропорта, предварительно позвонив по прибытии, и долго её ждать не пришлось, Майк радостно распахнул двери, запуская в коридор поток холодного воздуха и почувствовал, будто из легких выкачали весь воздух. Маргарет приехала не одна, она взяла с собой Кайла.  
Улыбка стремительно сползла с лица, настроение упало до нуля, и Майку в очередной раз показалось, что над ним просто издеваются.  
— Сюрприз? — тихо спросила Маргарет, разводя руки в стороны. — Я тебе всё объясню.  
— Привет, — смущенно улыбнулся Кайл, выглядел скованно и растерянно.  
Майк неловко отошел от двери, запуская гостей в коридор с двумя объемными сумками. Отдельно Маргарет сжимала коробку с тортом, перевитую широкой красной лентой. Тим вышел как раз вовремя, сестра не спешила раздеваться, протягивала десерт с виноватым видом, переглядываясь с Кайлом, словно искала поддержки в нелегком вопросе. Майк молчал и ждал объяснений, Тим всё ещё улыбался, но дежурное «привет» застряло в горле, чувствовал, что атмосфера в меленькой прихожей напряженная.  
— Тим, — нарушил молчание Майк первым, показал по очереди на сестру и на бывшего любовника: — Знакомься. Это Маргарет и Кайл.  
— О, — замялся Тим, но по очереди пожал прибывшим гостям руки в знак приветствия, забирая торт у сестры Майка. — А разве?..  
— Мы встречаемся, — выпалила Маргарет, спешила сгладить неловкость первой встречи. — Я бы хотела, чтобы к Кайлу вы относились, как к моему парню. Пожалуйста, Майк.  
Последнее она добавила настолько жалобно, что Майк сдался, постарался абстрагироваться и не выяснять отношения в грубой форме.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш дом, — натянуто улыбнулся Майк, в глубине души страшился этой встречи и допускал её возможность. Но не сегодня и не сейчас, слишком было ещё больно, и он так и не смог понять, почему Кайл тогда не порвал с ним лично. — Проходите, я сделаю кофе.  
Майк отобрал у Тима подаренную пеструю коробку и поспешил скрыться на кухне, слышал, как напарник показывает, где оставить вещи, провожает сестру и Кайла в гостиную. Его голос тоже немного был натянутый, но Тим старался проявить всевозможное радушие гостеприимного хозяина. Ещё не знал же даже, что между ними произошло, но, скорее всего, догадывался. Не дурак же. Майк признал Тиму только тот факт, что с Кайлом они больше не встречались, разговор замялся, они к нему не возвращались. С чего бы им было говорить о бывших? Тим на сурового ревнивца не тянул, бесился, когда Майк его игнорировал поначалу, но сейчас, когда они уладили свои отношения, можно было и не напрягаться.  
— Помочь? — спросил Тим, зайдя на кухню и приобнял за напряженные плечи. — Всё нормально?  
— Да, всё чудесно, — как можно небрежнее ответил Майк.  
— Так я прав оказался, когда предположил, что Кайл ушел к девчонке? — несмотря на вопрос в голосе Тима не было издевки. — Прости, не хотел.  
— Было и было, — пожал плечом Майк и отвлекся на закипевшую кофеварку, разлил по четырем чашкам кофе и открыл коробку с тортом. — Странная история получилась, не могу до конца принять.  
— Может, им комнату в отеле снять, здесь недалеко есть приличный и недорогой. — Тим отступил на шаг, рассматривал внимательно напряженного напарника, который резал торт широким ножом и перекладывал куски на тарелки.  
— Мне всё равно рано или поздно придется смириться с её выбором. Постараемся создать праздничную атмосферу и не акцентировать внимание, — улыбка получилась не совсем радостной, но Майк старался. — Помоги перенести тарелки.  
Тим кивнул и схватился за края посуды, но потом отставил их в сторону и обнял прерывисто Майка, выдохнул тому в шею, успокаивая.  
— Ты только скажи, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.

***

В комнате стало веселее уже после получаса беседы. Кайл наперебой с Маргарет делились впечатлениями от университетской жизни, рассказывали о тяжелой сессии и упрямых учителях. Спрашивали Майка и Тима об их перевозках, и время начало течь незаметнее. Чувствуя рядом надежное плечо Тима, Майк расслабился, отпустил ситуацию на тормозах и даже не порывался задавать неловкие вопросы.  
Через пару часов привезли доставку из ресторана, и Тим выволок на центр гостиной маленький квадратный столик из подвала, постелил купленную скатерть накануне в маркете, и теперь с Маргарет выставлял привезенные блюда. Майк пошел на кухню за столовыми приборами и посудой, Кайл двинул за ним следом, помогал доставать тарелки с навесного шкафчика и косился неловко, словно хотел объясниться, но стеснялся или боялся.  
— Что? — не выдержал Майк рассматривающих взглядов, достал бокалы с полки и шампанское из холодильника.  
— Ты прости, чувак. Я повел себя как сволочь, — на одном дыхании выпалил Кайл, замер возле столешницы с приготовленной маленькой горкой тарелок в руках. — Правда, хотел позвонить, но потом передумал. Струсил, пусть так. Не думал, что с Маргарет всё будет так серьезно.  
— А у вас серьезно? — вздернул насмешливо бровь Майк, памятуя о высказываниях сестры. — Не балуешься, как с мальчиками?  
— Что? — не понял Кайл, смешно наморщил лоб, пытаясь сообразить. — Я не балуюсь…  
— Забей. Маргарет думала, что мы с тобой по приколу обжимаемся. — Майку стало смешно, но по-доброму, он уже почти не злился, был рад, что они могут объясниться. — Может, я не так понял?  
— О! Вот ты о чем. — Лицо Кайла просветлело. — Чувак, я думал, ты просто скоротать время ко мне ездил. Ты же был почти всегда на работе! Я иногда даже думал, что сильно наседаю и ты меня игнорируешь. Ох, порой, и правда, нужно разговаривать.  
— Было бы неплохо, — кивнул Майк. — Так как? Серьезно с Маргарет?  
— Более чем. Я уже коплю деньги на летнее путешествие, ты только Маргарет не говори, — восторженно поделился Кайл. Его глаза засияли, и Майк подумал, что, может, сейчас всё наладится и Кайл говорит правду. — Так что ты пока не спеши жилье ей снимать. Познакомлю после праздников её со своими родителями, а на весенних каникулах к ним рванем, останемся перекантоваться.  
— Это отлично, — улыбнулся Майк. — Ты только не обижай Маргарет. Договорились?  
— Да ни в жизнь. У тебя очень классная сестра, — заверил Кайл, переступил с ноги на ногу и решился всё-таки отнести тарелки. Напоследок всё же спросил: — Друзья?  
— Думаю, да, — кивнул Майк, тоже вооружился посудой и столовыми приборами. Их уже заждались, скорее всего. — Ты ещё танцуешь?  
— О, да! Научить всё же?  
— И Тима тоже.  
Кайл только сильнее разулыбался и направился уже в гостиную, радостно подходя к Маргарет и тесно прижимаясь к ней плечом.

***

— …и носок твой вчера нашел заткнутым под матрац, нельзя же так свинячить, — распинался Тим, но от дороги не отвлекался. — А вот эта вонючка на зеркале заднего вида? Что за безвкусица?  
— Да угомонись ты. Она в форме елочки, уют и всё такое. — Майк не особо расстраивался и не реагировал на пыхтение Тима.  
Основной маршрут за последние пять месяцев выдался заезженным до скуки, в основном они колесили по трем-четырем штатам, и Майк подумывал, что зря он променял соединенно-штатские дороги на Саскачеван-Манитоба-Онтарио-Квебек. Если поначалу старый блокнот был задействован для записи новых дорог и достопримечательностей, то теперь он опять успешно перекочевал в рюкзак, и Майк с закрытыми глазами мог рассказать любому туристу что и где находится. Сегодняшний рейс не был чем-то сверхъестественным, привычно Саскатун-Гиллан, неполные тринадцать часов в пути при нормальном трафике и без происшествий, но им не везло. Дорога выдалась долгой и напряженной, их останавливали дважды, проверяли груз. Они трижды объезжали пробки и ремонт дороги. Тут любой устанет и начнет срываться по мелочам.  
— Твоя елочка весной вообще не в кассу, — продолжал Тим, намекал на конец мая, который в Канаде выдался прохладнее, чем в Штатах в прошлом году. — Я тебе ещё тряпку вручу, и выдраишь мою «звездочку» до блеска.  
— Из-за носка?  
— И из-за елочки.  
— Перегибаешь.  
— Да ну?  
— Свернешь через час на стоянку, я тебе отсосу вместо тряпочки и ведра, тебя отпустит, — хитро сверкнул глазами Майк.  
Тим не нашелся, что ответить, подавился воздухом. Майк заулыбался, всё-таки вместе жить и работать нужно ещё терпение и умение. Подумывал иногда перебраться на другой трак, чтобы ярче были встречи после расставания, но пока ещё не было сурового кризиса, и Майк гасил недовольство Тима от бытовых мелочей сексом и новыми развлечениями по выходным. Хорошо, что новый начальник платил больше, они могли брать выходные чаще, да и новая страна была неизведанной. Пока работало. А дальше, научившись у преобладающего франкоговорящего населения в Квебеке французскому языку, рвануть во Францию, покорять новые земли. Они справятся.  
— Как там Маргарет? Познакомилась с родителями Кайла? — сменил тему Тим, подавил новый всплеск негатива.  
— Ага. Сегодня звонила, она в восторге. Кайл признался ей, что путевку купил в кругосветку. — Майк помнил воодушевление сестры, с которым она делилась своими планами на лето. Правда, пока не уточнила маршрут, но Майку это было и неважно, главное, чтобы она была счастлива и не попала в беду, надеялся на Кайла.  
— Можно и нам отпуск на вырученные деньги за ненадобностью съема жилья? — Тим перестроился в другой ряд и не сдержал договор, направился в ближайший город в поисках стоянки уже сейчас. Вот же нетерпеливый. — Хочу к океану.  
— Можно, — согласился Майк. — Ты только не гони так резво, я не передумаю.  
— Точно?  
— Естественно, — он имел в виду не только поспешный интим.  
Канадская дорога мало чем отличалась от родной в США, тот же серый асфальт, такие же города и лесополосы, унылые заправки и магазины. Возможно, она была всё ещё непривычной и порой негостеприимной для них, но людей интересных много повсюду, он отыщет редкие достопримечательности. Майк решил пока остановить свое путешествие в привычном траке с важным для него человеком. Пускай дорога всё ещё двигалась им навстречу, и «Одинокую звезду» иногда потряхивало на кочках, Майк верил, что маленькие трудности ему по плечу.


End file.
